Boots Booth
by FaithinBones
Summary: Booth and Brennan's daughter wanted a pet. Now that she owns Boots everyone has to adjust to a new member in the family.
1. Chapter 1

This is just a little fluff that popped into my head. I thought I would share.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth had come home early from work and had found that Brennan had already beat him home. She had a cold and gone by the school and picked up Christine a little earlier than was normal. Checking on Brennan, Booth found her asleep in their bedroom. Booth then checked and found Christine in the den, watching the Cartoon Channel. Booth felt like he had a cold too and wanted to just lie down. Not wanting to bother Brennan, Booth went into the living room and lay on the couch. He was asleep in less than three minutes.

Booth had been asleep for about an hour when he felt a little finger move his left eye lid. Waking up instantly, Booth found himself staring at his daughter, holding a rather big cat. Rubbing his left eye, Booth said, "What's wrong, baby?"

Holding her cat tightly, Christine said, "Daddy, I went out to play in the backyard and found Boots. He was crying. I rescued him. He's lost and I rescued him. Can I keep him?"

Sighing, Booth sat up and looked at Christine and her cat. "That's a pretty big cat, Christine. He looks like he weighs over ten pounds. Isn't he too heavy for you to carry?"

Shaking her head, Christine said, "He's not heavy Daddy. He loves me."

Looking at the battered ears and the partially healed cut on his back, Booth thought the cat was a real street fighter. "Look honey, I don't think you want that cat. He's probably too old to adopt. Why don't you put him outside and we'll talk to Mommy about getting a puppy."

Shaking her head, Christine said, "No Daddy. Boots loves me. I want him. I don't want a puppy."

Reaching out his hand, Booth stroked the cats back. Surprised, Booth heard the cat purr. Smiling, Booth got up from the couch and said, "Let's go get the guy a bowl of milk and something to eat."

Nodding her head, Christine followed her Dad into the kitchen. Getting out the milk, Booth poured some in to a bowl and put it on the floor. Setting down her cat, Christine watched Boots walk over to the bowl and started to drink. Seeing that success, Booth found a can of his albacore, opened the can and put some in a dish. That was a success too.

Sitting next to her cat, Christine looked up at her Dad and said, "Can we keep him?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth said, "We'll have to check with your Mom first. You know your Mom isn't crazy about cats. She's a dog person."

Shrugging her own shoulders, Christine said, "It's my birthday next month. Can't I have Boots as a birthday present? I'm going to be six. I'm old enough for a cat. Michael Hodgins has two cats and three dogs."

Smiling, Booth said, "Yeah, well, his Dad is a bug and slime guy. He'd keep a zoo if your Aunt Angela would let him. Mom is a bones person, big difference."

Sighing, Christine said, "Does that mean I can't keep him or I can keep him?"

Rubbing his head, Booth said, "You can keep him until we talk to your Mom."

Walking back into the living room, Booth lay down on the couch and went back to sleep.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Booth had been asleep for about two hours when Booth felt a hand shake his shoulder. Looking up, Booth found himself looking at Brennan. Her arms were folded across her chest and she was frowning.

"Do you know there's a cat lying on your legs?" Brennan asked.

Looking down towards his legs, Booth found Boots sleeping. Smiling, Booth looked at Brennan and said, "Oh that's Boots. He's my new cat."

Frowning, Brennan said, "Since when do you have a cat?"

Seeing movement to the right of Brennan, Booth saw Christine staring at him. She was wringing her hands. A habit she had when she was nervous.

Sighing, Booth said, "I rescued him. He loves me and I'm going to keep him. I think Christine wants a pet so I'll share him with her."

Hearing Christine behind her, Brennan turned to see Christine and her nervous habit. Looking back at Booth, Brennan asked, "And what do I call the newest member of the family?"

Smiling, Booth said, "Boots Booth."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "Sucker."

Christine, seeing her mother turn around and leave the room, walked over to her Dad and said, "Thanks Daddy. What's a sucker?"

Smiling, Booth reached out and rubbed his thumb on the side of Christine's face, "I am. Since the day you were born."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Fluffy I know. I hope you liked it anyways.


	2. Chapter 2

I was just going to make Boots Booth a one shot story; but, I feel like I have more Boots stories in me. I'll post them once in a while, when I think of them and I'm not working on my other projects.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Christine received a copy of "Alice in Wonderland" for her sixth birthday. Christine had enjoyed the book; but, what she found the most interesting about the story was the tea party. It sounded like a lot of fun. She wondered what it would be like to have a talking rabbit come and drink tea with you. After thinking about the tea party for about a week, Christine decided that she wanted a tea party.

Oooooooooooooooo

Finding Booth in the garage, trying to fix a lamp that she had accidentally knocked over, Christine walked over to where her Dad sat and said, "Dad, have you ever been to a tea party?"

Looking up from his rewiring job, Booth said, "What kind of tea party, sweetheart?"

Smiling, Christine said, "You know, with tea and cookies and you have guests who help you eat the cookies and drink the tea."

Smiling back, Booth said, "Not really, Christine. I've drunk lots of tea and eaten a lot of cookies; but, never at a party."

Nodding her head, Christine said, "Can I have a tea party? I want to invite Michael and his dogs. They could be my guests. Boots would be there and then I would have a tea party like Alice."

Shaking his head, Booth asked, "Who's Alice, a school friend?"

Laughing, Christine said, "No Dad. Alice in Wonderland."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "I see. If it was up to me, I'd say yes; but, you need to ask your Mom. You know you're being punished for throwing the pillow at this lamp."

Smiling, Christine said, "I wasn't aiming at the lamp, Dad. I told you, I was aiming at Boots. He stole my Prince Charmington doll and wouldn't give it back."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "If you had hit Boots, you could have hurt him. That's another reason why you're being punished."

Looking sad, Christine said, "I'm sorry."

Laughing, Booth said, "Yeah, well that would normally work; but, in this case, your Mom is the one that's punishing you. You have to charm her, not me."

Nodding her head, Christine said, "OK, Dad. It didn't hurt to try."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Walking into Brennan's office, Christine saw her Mom busy typing away on her lap top. Meandering over towards her, Christine finally stood next to her mother and put her arms around her mother's shoulders.

"No, Christine," Brennan said, "You're being punished."

Letting her mother go, Christine walked to the side of the desk and said, "I don't know what you mean, Mommy. I just wanted to hug you."

Looking at her daughter, Brennan said, "You can use the charm smile all you like, the answer is no."

Smiling, Christine said, "You're beautiful when you're mad."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "Ok, little Booth. That won't work either. What do you want?"

Rubbing the end of her nose, Christine said, "I want to give Boots a birthday party. I'm sorry I threw the pillow at him and I want to show him that I still love him."

Clearing her throat, Brennan said, "First, Boot's is a cat and we don't know when he was born. Second, cats don't have birthday parties and third, Boots knows you love him or he wouldn't stay."

Nodding her head, Christine said, "Well since I can't throw a birthday party for Boots, can I have a tea party instead?"

Frowning, Brennan said, "I don't understand. Boots doesn't drink tea."

Smiling, Christine said, "Yes, he does, Mommy. I put some in a saucer sometimes and he drinks it. He also steals drinks from our glasses when we leave the room. He took a drink out of Dad's glass last night, when Dad went to the bathroom."

Looking over at her glass of iced tea, Brennan said, "How long has he been doing that?"

"Gosh, Mommy," Christine said with a surprised look on her face, "Since the day I rescued him. He loves tea."

Frowning, Brennan said, "I recommend that you not tell your father that Boots has been drinking tea out of his glass. As for your tea party, you may have the party next week, when your punishment is complete."

Nodding her head, Christine said, "Thanks, Mommy."

Mission partially accomplished, Christine started to walk across the room when her mother said, "Christine, does Boots like coffee?"

Smiling, Christine said, "He sure does. He drinks it whenever he gets the chance. He drank some of your coffee this morning when you and Dad left the room to get your coats."

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "Don't tell your father about that either. You know he has a weak stomach when it comes to cats and what they'll eat."

Laughing, Christine said, "Yes. I remember the story he told me about cats eating a man one time. I thought it was very funny."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "I don't think he meant it as a funny story. He was trying to tell you that he loves you and that's why he let you keep the cat. He is not overly fond of cats and he will not be very fond of Boots if he finds out that Boots has been drinking from his glasses and cups."

"Hey, what the hell did you just say?" Booth asked, standing in the door way of Brennan's office.

Smiling, Christine walked over to her father and hugged him. "I love you, Daddy."

Looking down at his daughter, Booth said, "You know, Christine, I know a snow job when I see one."

Looking up at her father, Christine said, "You're invited to my tea party next week, Daddy. Mommy said I could have one next week and I could never have a tea party without you."

Sighing, Booth said, "Bones, do we still have those glasses with the lids on them?"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

More fluff. I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading my stories.

I used to have a cat that would drink tea out of my glass if I didn't hold the glass in my hand. She'd also drink coffee from my Mom's cups if she got the chance.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews and alerts.

I don't own Bones.

I do own Boot's.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Hodgins and Brennan had spent the day at the Jeffersonian working on a cold case for Agent Harris. Harris was pulling his hair out over a cold case and Booth had begged Brennan and Hodgins to help Harris before Harris drove everyone in the Hoover building over the edge. Booth had told Brennan that Charlie had threatened to shoot Harris; so, Brennan had realized that if Charlie wanted to shoot Harris then Booth must be close to strangling him. She didn't want Booth to go to jail so she agreed to help Harris.

Booth had spent the afternoon with Parker. They had gone to a ball game and didn't plan to get back until after 6 p.m.

Boots had stayed home, bored.

Christine had spent the day with Aunt Angela and Michael. Since it was Saturday, they had painted and done arts and crafts all afternoon. When Angela could finally admit to herself that the kids had exhausted her, she took Christine home. She knew Booth would be home even if Brennan wasn't.

Arriving home, Christine ran to the house to show her father her latest art work. Walking through the door, Christine knew something was wrong because Boot's didn't meet her at the door.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Looking around for Boots, Christine was unable to find him. After an hour of fruitless searching, Christine gave up and told her Dad about the absent Boots.

Smiling at Christine, Booth said, "Don't worry about Boots. You know how he is. He probably met up with some of his friends and he's having a good time. He'll be back in the morning."

Nodding her head, Christine said, "He's getting too old to stay up all night and he should be home with his family."

Squinting his eyes, Booth said, "Christine, have you been watching Dr. Phil again? I told you to quit watching that show. In fact, I've told you that at least ten times."

Shaking her head, Christine said, "On no, Dad. I don't watch that show any more. I watch Oprah instead. She's very smart."

Sighing, Booth said, "Why can't you watch the Cartoon Channel like other kids?"

Smiling, Christine said, "I think it's funnier to watch adults cry. Don't you Dad?"

Sighing again, Booth said, "Only when it's not me, Christine."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

A hour half later, Booth got a call, a body had been found near the Jefferson Memorial. Booth told the dispatcher that he would be there as soon as possible. After ending the call, Booth called Cam.

"Cam, we have a case. Do you think Michelle would come over to watch Christine until Bones gets home? She and Hodgins are at the Lab. I don't think Bones needs to be involved in this case yet, if you're going. I'll call Bones to let her know what's going on."

Smiling, Cam said, "I'll drop Michelle off at your house on the way to the crime scene."

Ooooooooooooooooo

After Michelle arrived, Booth left for the crime scene. After calling Brennan, he found out that Hodgins had left the Jeffersonian and was on the way to the crime scene and Brennan was on the way home.

Booth had driven about eight miles, when Boots leaped from the back seat of the truck to the front seat. Noticing something flying across the seats, Booth jerked the steering wheel of his truck and went across the median, narrowly missing a semi. Moving his truck back into the proper lane, Booth looked at Boots and snarled, "Shit. You almost got both us killed you idiot."

His hands shaking a little, Booth ran his left hand across his mouth. Glancing at the cat, Booth said, "I can't take you back home. You're going to have to stay in the truck."

Sitting in the passenger seat, Boots gave Booth a steady glare.

Oooooooooooooooo

Once Booth got to the crime scene, he vented the windows and got out of the truck.

"Listen up people," Booth said, "No one open the doors to my truck. If my cat gets out, I'll shoot whoever lets him out. The last thing I need is for my cat to start snacking on the victim."

The agents at the scene, knowing Booth's reputation for impatience, nodded their heads. Some smiled. Some didn't. All obeyed.

Walking over to where the victim lay, Booth noticed Cam and Hodgins examining the victim. "Boots must have got into my truck when I unloaded some grocery bags this evening. Parker and I went to the store before I took him home. Boots liked to scared the shit out of me on the way here."

Smiling, Cam said, "That's what you get for owning a cat. A dog would never sneak into a truck."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "You don't know anything about cats, Cam. Since Christine rescued Boots I've discovered the awful truth about cats. You don't own them, they own you."

Nodding his head, Hodgins said, "Amen to that brother."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

My Mom's cat, Bumper, did this to my Dad a few years ago. She had to drive to another city to get him and bring him home.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the wonderful alerts and reviews.

I don't own Bones.

I do own Boots.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Halloween was fast approaching and Christine had finally decided what she wanted to dress up as. She had gone to the circus the week before and she decided it would be fun to be a clown. She even planned to put a clown outfit on Boots.

Walking into the kitchen, Christine found her mother making a salad for dinner.

"Mom, I want to be a clown for Halloween. I'm going to dress up Boots as a clown too. I'll put him in the pet carrier and pull him in my wagon. It'll be fun. Maybe I can get Dad to dress up as a clown too. Wouldn't that be cool, Mom?"

Stopping her salad making, Brennan looked at her daughter.

Sighing, Brennan said, "I don't think clown outfits would be a wise choice, Christine. Your father doesn't like clowns."

Frowning, Christine said, "Gee Mom, what's not to like about clowns? They make you laugh."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "They make you laugh. Your father would rather shoot them."

Laughing, Christine said, "Ah Mom. You're funny."

Looking at her daughter, Brennan said, "Unfortunately, I'm not."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

That evening, Booth walked in through the front doorway to find his daughter and her cat waiting for him.

Seeing Booth walk through the doorway, Christine ran and grabbed her father and hugged him.

Boots refrained from an unseemly display of affection and simply watched his pet and her father.

"Dad," Christine said, "Guess what, I want to go trick or treating as a clown this year. I'm going to dress up Boots as a clown too. I want you to dress up as a clown when we go, please Dad. Mom said you hate clowns. She was just kidding, wasn't she Dad? You don't hate clowns do you?"

Seeing Brennan standing in the kitchen door way, watching him, Booth looked down at his daughter and hugged her. Not saying anything, Booth walked over to the living room couch and sat down. Following Booth, Christine sat down next to Booth.

Taking her right hand, Christine put her Dad's left hand in her hand and said, "You don't hate clowns do you, Dad?"

Looking down at his daughter, Booth said, "No, I don't hate clowns. Your Mom was just kidding. If you want to dress up as a clown then that's fine. I'll even help you get Boot's costume on him. The only thing is, I'm allergic to makeup and so I can't dress up as a clown. I'll just go as a FBI agent this year."

Frowning, Christine said, "You always go as a FBI agent."

Smiling, Booth said, "That's because I don't have to pay for a costume. I already own the jacket."

Frowning, Booth heard Brennan say, "Cheap, Cheap."

"Hey, I am not cheap, Bones." Booth said, "I'm thrifty."

Smiling, Brennan said, "That's another word for cheap, Booth."

Ooooooooooooooooo

Angela volunteered to make the clown costumes for Christine and Boots. Thinking it would be really funny, she also made clown costumes for Michael, Hodgins and herself. She couldn't wait to see the look on Booth's face. She just knew it would be priceless.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Halloween came and Angela arrived at the Booth/Brennan home with the costumes. She had told Brennan that she would help Christine and Boots get dressed and that her little family would put on their costumes when they got there. Jack had been nervous about the whole thing. Pissing off Booth didn't seem like a wise thing to do. Angela insisted that it would be fun.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Everyone put their costumes on; but, to Angela's disappointment, they couldn't get Boots to sit still long enough to get his costume on. Hodgins and Angela had tried and both ended up with bandages on their hands and Hodgins ended up with gauze being wrapped on his left arm.

Seeing the bandages and gauze, Brennan laughed and said, "Don't you find it ironic that Boots Booth hates clowns as much as Booth does?"

Frowning, Angela said, "Ha Ha, Bren. I get it. Booth hates clowns. Do you think Booth paid Boots in sardines to teach us a lesson?"

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "Since you're still wearing your costumes, I don't see that a lesson has been learned yet. I must say that I don't think this is a funny joke, Angela."

Smiling, Angela said, "Actually I wanted to this be a joke; but, I'm also trying to prove to Booth that there isn't anything to be afraid when it comes to clowns. When he sees us dressed up as clowns, he's going to see his daughter and his friends. It just may make change his mind about clowns."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "I hate psychology."

Smiling, Angela said, "Ok, gang. Let's go show Booth our wonderful costumes."

Ooooooooooooooooo

Walking into the living room, Angela saw Booth sitting on the couch, looking through a big bowl of candy. Looking up, Booth saw two adult clowns and two children clowns looking at him. Carefully putting the bowl down, Booth stood up, walked to the front door and left the house, Boots following Booth out of the door.

Sighing, Angela said, "Well that's not what I expected."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Leaving the house, Booth walked around the side of the house and then across the back yard to his tree house. Climbing up, Booth stepped into his tree house and laid on the floor. Putting his right arm across his face, Booth listened to the distant laughter of children running from house to house, trick or treating.

Booth had been lying on the floor for a few minutes when he felt Boots step onto his chest and lay down. Purring, Boots rubbed his face against Booth's right arm. Smiling, Booth started to pet Boots.

"It's ok, Buddy." Booth said to Boots. "I don't like clowns either."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

What do you think? Reviews would be nice. Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews. They have been very nice and greatly appreciated.

I don't own Bones.

I do own Boots.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Angela and Hodgins, realizing that they may have screwed up Halloween for Booth and Christine, took Christine trick or treating. They had expected to find Booth back home when they got back; but, he and Boots were still missing.

Booth had left the house and hadn't come back by 7:30 p.m.

Walking into the house, Christine saw her mother sitting on the couch staring at the door. When Christine walked through the doorway, her mother had smiled only to change her expression to sadness when she saw that it wasn't Booth.

Walking over to her mother, Christine said, "Mom is Dad back?"

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "No Christine. He isn't."

Angela and Hodgins walking in after Christine, with Michael, grew very concerned when they heard that Booth wasn't back. Walking over to the chairs facing the couch, Hodgin and Angela sat down. Michael, sensing that something was going on, sat on his father's lap and stared at Brennan.

"Dad didn't run away from home did he, Mom?" Christine asked. "I didn't mean to upset him."

Shaking her head and pulling Christine into a hug, Brennan said, "No Christine. Your father didn't run away. He just went for a walk. You know he does that when he isn't happy. I also don't want you to think you had anything to do with his being unhappy. This is all your Aunt Angela's doing. Her joke wasn't as funny as she thought it would be."

Frowning, Angela said, "Look Bren, I'm sorry. I just thought that this joke would make Booth see that his fear of clowns is ridiculous. I didn't know he would just leave. At least his truck is in the driveway, we know he has to be around here somewhere. Would you like us to help you look for him?"

Frowning, Brennan said, "Booth is very sensitive to his problem with clowns, Angela. Not everyone can be cajoled into forgetting a fear. In fact, I'm not sure most people can joke about something that they're fearful of. His fear of clowns isn't ridiculous. If you knew the reason why he was afraid of clowns then you wouldn't think so too. I can't tell you what his reason is because he is a very private person and he asked me not to tell anyone. As for searching for him, I would appreciate if you would stay with Christine and I'll see if I can find him."

Nodding her head, Angela said, "Of course, Bren, I'm sorry. I really am. We'll look after Christine until you get back or Booth does."

Nodding her head, Brennan kissed Christine and said, ""Don't worry Christine your father will come home soon. Just get ready for bed and let Angela hear your prayers since your father isn't home this evening."

Smiling, Christine kissed her mother and walked over to Angela, "I'll get my pjs on and brush my teeth."

Nodding, Angela got up from her chair and followed Christine out of the room. Hodgins feeling like a fifth wheel said, "Would you like me to go with you?"

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "No thank you."

Getting up from the couch, Brennan put on a jacket and left the house. Thinking about where Booth may have gone, Brennan walked around the house and looked at the lawn furniture to see if Booth was there. He wasn't. Sitting down on a lawn chair, Brennan leaned back in the chair and looked out towards the backyard. Her eyes spying the tree house, Brennan got up from her chair and walked across the lawn. Climbing up the ladder, Brennan saw what she was looking for when she reached the top rung. Booth was lying on the floor of the tree house with Boots lying on his chest. Both appeared to be sleeping.

Not sure what to do, Brennan held onto the ladder for a few minutes and then finished climbing the ladder and entered the tree house. Lying down next to Booth, Brennan took Booth's right hand and put it in her left hand.

Boots, feeling that his space was being invaded, got up and moved over to the floor on the other side of Booth's head. Sitting down, Boots gave Brennan a baleful look.

Booth, feeling Brennan lay down next to him, woke up and turned his head towards Brennan.

Smiling sadly, Booth asked, "Is Christine mad at me? I should have stayed and gone trick or treating with her."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "No, Christine is just concerned that you haven't returned home yet. Angela and Hodgins took her trick or treating. It is the least they could do after their joke didn't work."

Frowning, Booth said, "I behaved like an ass, I shouldn't have left. I just couldn't deal with all of those clown outfits. I bet Christine is disappointed in me. I'm sorry for that. "

"No, Booth," Brennan said, "You didn't behave badly. We behaved badly. We shouldn't have played with your feelings like that. Christine is not disappointed with you. She loves you, you know that."

Smiling, Booth said, "Thanks, Bones."

Concerned, Brennan said, "Would you like to go home now or would you like to stay here for awhile?"

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Yeah, I guess we better go home. You know Boots sleeps with Christine and she can't do that if he's sleeping with me in the tree house."

Smiling, Brennan said, "As long as he doesn't sleep with us tonight. I would like to show you just how much I love you and I don't think I can do that if Boots is sleeping on your chest.

Laughing, Booth got up from the floor pulling Brennan up with him.

Looking at Boots, Booth said, "Come on Boots, time to go home."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

DororthyOZ wanted Angela to be fussed at. Consider her fussed at.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad your enoying my stories. They're fun to write.

I don't own Bones.

I do own Boots.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Booth had done the latest shopping and had used a coupon for a new creamer for coffee. He drank his coffee black with sugar; but, he knew Brennan liked flavored coffee sometimes. He had three choices and chose French Vanilla. It sounded pretty safe, who knew how wrong he could be.

Ooooooooooooooo

Brennan had been delighted to find a box of French Vanilla creamer on the counter the next morning. She and Booth traded off shopping and she knew that when Booth did the shopping, he tried to buy something special for her and Christine. Opening the box, Brennan poured the little containers into a bowl and put the bowl on the counter. There were 14 little containers of creamer so she could have 14 cups of coffee before she ran out.

Ooooooooooooooooo

The first few days, Brennan enjoyed her coffee with the new creamer. On the fourth day, Brennan noticed that the bowl seemed to have less little containers than it should. Pouring the containers out onto the counter, Brennan found that she only had six containers left instead of the ten she was expecting. Puzzled, Brennan looked in the trash can and only found the two empty containers she had used in the last two days.

When Booth arrived in the kitchen to pour his needed first cup of coffee for the morning, Brennan asked, "Booth, are you using creamer in your coffee?"

Shaking his head, Booth said, "Not me. I like my coffee black. Why do you want to know?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan said, "I appear to have four less containers of creamer than I should."

Looking over his shoulder, Booth shouted out, "Christine, have you been using your Mom's creamer on your cereal?"

Curious, Christine walked into the kitchen and said, "Not me Dad. Why would I put coffee creamer on cereal? That sounds yucky."

Turning back to Brennan, Booth said, "Maybe the box didn't have the advertised amount of containers in it."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "No, my mind registered fourteen containers when I put them in the bowl."

Turning back to Christine, Booth asked, "Christine, you haven't been feeding Boots creamer have you?"

Shaking her head, Christine said, "No, sir. I give him a saucer of coffee in the morning; but, I don't put creamer in it. Do you think he would want some?"

Not wanting to give Christine any ideas, Brennan and Booth said, "No."

Realizing that her cereal was getting soggy, Christine went back into the dining room to finish eating her cereal.

Turning back to Brennan, Booth said, "You know Christine is honest. Lets just go with the box didn't have the right amount of containers for now."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

The next morning Brennan counted her creamers and found that two had disappeared since the day before. Not sure what to make of it, Brennan put the containers back in the bowl and put the bowl in the fridge.

The day was a Saturday and Booth and Brennan usually tried to do some fast housekeeping so they could spend the afternoon with Christine. Brennan had taken the vacuum cleaner and was vacuuming the guest bedroom when she made an interesting discovery. Pushing the vacuum under the bed, Brennan heard a clunk. Stopping the vacuum cleaner, Brennan pulled it out from under the bed. Getting on her knees, Brennan peered under the bed to find a little pile of creamer containers. Each container had been punctured and showed sharp tooth marks on the lid. All of the containers were empty. Scooping out the containers from under the bed, Brennan placed them on the bed and shouted out for Booth to come in to the guest bedroom. Walking down the hallway, Booth noticed Boots standing outside of the guest bedroom. Stepping over Boots, Booth walked into the room. Looking at Brennan, Booth saw her point at the bed. Walking over to the bed, he picked up one of the containers and started to laugh.

"So, we have a thief in the house," Booth said.

Looking towards the doorway, Booth lobbed the container at Boots. Boots thinking he was being given a treat, snatched the container from the floor and ran out of the room with it in his mouth.

Brennan said, "I think the mystery of the holes in the bread bag I found the other day has been solved. Apparently, Boots isn't just satisfied with cat food, tea and coffee.

Looking at Brennan, Booth said, "Wait a minute, I had toast for breakfast this morning. I hope to God I didn't eat bread that Boots had licked or something."

Seeing Brennan shrug her shoulders, Booth said, "I'm going to go to the store tonight and buy some containers. I don't think it's a good idea to leave food on the counters anymore, unprotected. It's bad enough that I have to use glasses with lids and have to drink all of my coffee before I can put the cup down, I'll be damned if I'm going to eat anything that Boots' has licked or nibbled on."

Smiling, Brennan said, "Yes, well remember, it was you who said that you had rescued Boots and wanted to keep him."

Smiling, Booth said, "Yes, I remember, I'm a sucker."

Oooooooooooooooooo

The things we go through to own cats.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews.

I don't own Bones.

I do own Boots.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Boots turned out to be a fairly decent mouser. The bad thing about his successes was the fact that he liked to show off his kills. It wasn't unusual to find a dead rat, mouse or bird on the back porch of the house. No one cared about the mice or rats; but, almost everyone cared about the dead birds. Boots had been yelled at by both Booth and Christine more than once about killing birds; but, Boots would usually give them a baleful look and then walk away.

Brennan had chided Booth and Christine about their anger over the birds. She had reminded them that it was cat nature to hunt and it was also cat nature to bring their kill back to their lair. Their house was his lair and they would just have to get use to it. Ah, famous last words.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Brennan had gone out to the back porch to put bird feed into the feeder when she was presented with a dead snake on the porch near the back door. When she opened the door, the snake had caught her eye. Stopping she watched it for quite awhile before she decided that this was Boots latest kill. Looking around, Brennan found that Boots was sitting to the right of the door cleaning himself. Not wanting to upset Christine, Brennan bent down to pick up the snake to throw it away. Picking up the snake, she felt the snake start to move. Yelling out "Damn it", Brennan threw the snake from her as far as she could, turned around and ran through the back doorway, slamming the door behind her.

Booth and Christine had been sitting in the den watching a game when they heard Brennan yell. Leaping up from the couch, heart pounding, Booth ran to the kitchen with Christine close on his heels.

Arriving in the kitchen, Booth saw Brennan leaning against the back door, holding her right hand against her chest.

Fearing the worse, Booth ran to her side and grabbed her right arm, "What's wrong, Bones?" Booth said, with fear in his voice. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

Embarrassed, Brennan stood up straight and said, "I'm alright Booth. I'm fine."

Looking at her face, Booth said, "If everything is fine, then why did you scream? You scared the hell out of me." Turning around and looking at Christine's pale face and then back at Brennan, Booth said, "I don't think you did Christine any favors either."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "I didn't scream, I yelled and it wasn't anything. You can go back and watch the game. I'm fine."

Frowning, Booth put his hands on both sides of Brennan's face and said, "Why did you yell, Bones? You never do that."

Seeing that Booth wasn't going to forget about it until he got an answer, Brennan said, "I found a dead snake on the back porch. Boots was sitting a few feet from it so I thought it was one of his latest kills. When I picked it up to throw it away the snake moved in my hand. It wasn't dead. It frightened me. That is why I yelled. It was a ridiculous reaction I will admit; but, in this case, I didn't have control over my reaction."

Worried, Booth moved his hands to Brennan's right arm and tried to see if he could see any wounds. Not seeing anything, Booth said, "Did the snake bite you or hurt you?"

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "No. The movement of the snake was enough to make me react. I threw the snake as far from me as possible."

Smiling, Booth put his arms around Brennan and said, "You know, you're a very brave person. You really are. It's just, the next time you see what looks like a dead snake on the ground, leave it alone. I'll go and get it and throw it away if it's dead."

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "I wish Boots would discontinue his practice of leaving his trophies on the back porch. It's getting to be very annoying."

Walking up to her mother, Christine said, "Mom, I thought you said not to fuss at Boots for doing what cat nature made him do? "

Squinting her eyes at Christine, Brennan said, "It may be cat nature to bring his kills home; but, that doesn't mean that the habit can't get annoying."

Laughing, Booth said, "Yeah, especially if it involves snakes."

Turning a baleful look at Booth, Brennan said, "Seen any clowns lately?"

Sobering, Booth looked at Brennan and said, "I'm not afraid of clowns."

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "Well, I'm not afraid of snakes."

Staring incredulously at her parents, Christine said, "Hey, how come you get to lie to each other and if I say one little tiny white lie you get mad? That's not fair."

Looking at his daughter, Booth said, "When you grow up and get married, you can lie your ass off to your husband. You're a kid and kids don't get to lie to their parents."

Shaking her head, Christine said, "Well that seems like a crazy rule to me. When I'm grown up, can I lie my ass off to you then too?"

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Oh, don't worry about that rule. You'll probably start doing that when you turn thirteen and don't say ass. It's not very lady like."

Shaking her head, Christine asked, "Are these rules written down somewhere? I want to see them."

Smiling, Booth said, "They're written down in a secret book that only adults can read."

Looking at Booth, Brennan said, "I'd like to see that book myself."

Looking up at the ceiling and then at Brennan, Booth said, "Oh, I forgot, only Daddys get to see that book. Sorry."

Punching Booth in the shoulder, Brennan said, "You appear to have an answer for everything don't you?"

Smiling, Booth said, "Yes, I do. I have to when I'm surrounded by geniuses."

"Hmpf," Brennan said, "I think you've been misrepresenting yourself for years."

Walking away from Brennan, Booth looked back over his shoulder and said, "You'll never know."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Still in the land of fluff. What did you think?


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate them all.

I don't own Bones.

I do own Boots.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Christine had been playing with her dolls in the back yard, with Boots sleeping near by, when she heard a noise. Looking up, Christine noticed a medium sized dog glaring at her across the yard. Normally, Christine would have got up and tried to pet the dog; but, something made her hold back. Getting up slowly, Christine started to walk towards the back door when the strange dog decided to rush at her.

Christine, seeing the dog running towards her, put her arm up to protect her face when she heard a caterwaul. Moving her arm down, Christine saw Boots had got up from where he had been laying and was now standing between her and the strange dog. Boots' back was arched and he was hissing and making very throaty growls. This seemed to impress the dog; because he stopped running towards Christine instantly. Unsure of his next move, the dog started barking instead.

Booth, washing his SUV, heard barking in the back yard. Suddenly nervous, Booth put down his garden hose down on the ground and jogged into the back yard. Turning the corner of the house, Booth's heart almost leaped into his throat. Looking at the scene before him, he knew he needed to do something and do it fast. Running over to the water faucet at the back of the house, Booth picked up the garden hose attached to the faucet and turned on the water, full blast. Holding the garden hose, he opened the nozzle, fully and then aimed the garden hose at the dog.

Being instantly soaked was something the dog didn't expect or appreciate. Suddenly afraid, the dog turned around and ran away, running through some hedges, edging the back of the property. Boots getting some of the water on him, turned and ran towards Christine, stopping when he stood next to her. Once he was stopped, he sat down and started to clean himself.

Turning off the water, Booth threw the hose down and ran towards Christine. Once he was in reach, Booth leaned over and picked her up, crushing her to his chest.

Shaken, Booth asked, "Are you alright Sweetheart. Did the dog hurt you?"

Putting her arms around her father's neck, Christine said, "No Dad. I'm not hurt. Boots saved me. He's a very brave cat, Dad."

Nodding his head, Booth put his face in Christine's shoulder and gave a thankful prayer. Looking back up he saw Brennan standing on the back porch.

Walking over to her, Booth said, "A dog tried to attack Christine. Boots held him off until I could do something about it. You know that fence we were going to put around the back yard next summer? I'm calling the company this afternoon. I want that fence put up right away."

Nodding her head, Brennan reached her hands out for her daughter. Seeing that Brennan needed to hold Christine, he handed over his daughter.

Holding Christine tightly, Brennan said, "I agree. If our neighbors are incapable of controlling their dogs, then we need to fence in the yard to protect Christine."

Not wanting her hero to be forgotten, Christine said, "And Boots."

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "And Boots."

Sighing, Booth watched Boots continue to clean his fur. "Do we still have that mackerel in the fridge?"

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "Yes. I had planned to steam it tonight for dinner."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "No, Boots gets that right now. He did his job and now he gets a reward."

Smiling, Brennan said, "That's a fairly expensive reward to give a cat, isn't it?"

Frowning, Booth said, "Not when he's the best damn cat around."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

I know it's short. I hope you liked any ways.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews. Up next is a little story that will take a few chapters to tell.

I don't own Bones.

I do own Boots. (Although lately it seems he owns me)

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Hodgins had bought a cabin in the woods. Well, he called it a cabin but Booth called it the Taj Mahal. Hodgins had always liked cross country skiing and nature walks so when Michael was born he had told Angela that he wanted to buy a cabin some day so that they would have a place to get away from D.C. to and somewhere where Michael could see nature up close and not in a zoo or in plastic wrap at the store. Hodgins had waited and it took a few years; but, he finally found the cabin he really wanted. Angela had told him to go for it, just keep in mind she didn't like to rough it, not with a seven year old son and that heard of beasts he called his pets. If he wanted to buy the cabin then it had better have all the amenities

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Hodgins had decided that he wanted to have a birthday party for himself and he wanted to have it at his new cabin. Angela agreed. Their guests could sleep over and they would have a very nice Barbeque. Angela decided to keep the guest list small. Angela invited Brennan, Booth and Christine. She invited Cam, Paul and Michele. She also invited Sweets and Daisy. She had really debated about Sweets and Daisy. She really liked Sweets, and Daisy was part of his package. Angela was very careful to not mention Sweets and Daisy when she invited some of her other guests. You never knew how a certain Special Agent in Charge would react when certain people were invited to events he was invited to. Christine had asked if Boots was invited and Angela had sighed and said, "Why not?"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth and Brennan had been looking forward to the weekend. They had finished up a horrific case the day before and they needed to spend some time with Christine. Booth had loaded up the luggage and Boots in his cat carrier and was ready to go. Christine was having second thoughts about going to the woods, after all, her Grimes Fairy Tale Book never showed anything good happening in woods. Brennan had to reassure her daughter that she would be safe and finally loaded Christine in to the truck. After Boots' carrier had been moved to the back seat so that Christine could keep an eye on him, Booth was finally able to drive.

Looking at Brennan, Booth said, "I don't think it took this much work to get my unit into Iraq, when I was in the Army."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "Your unit didn't have to deal with a seven year old child and her cat."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Good point."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth had been driving for about an hour when Christine asked, "Dad, did you bring your gun?"

Puzzled, Booth asked, "Why do you want to know, Christine?"

Looking at the back of her father's head, Christine said, "Just in case some bears decide to invade our cabin."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "Bears don't invade cabins. They live in caves and old rotten trees in the woods. They leave cabins alone."

Frowning, Christine said, "That's not what Michael Hodgins said. He said that if bears smell food and they're really hungry, they'll break into your cabin to look for food. I don't want to be bear food, Dad and I don't want Boots to be bear food either."

Sighing, Booth said, "Michael Hodgins is exaggerating, Honey. Bears aren't going to break into our cabin to eat you for dinner."

Worried, Christine said, "You hope."

After a few minutes of silence, Christine asked, "Dad, did you bring your gun?"

Sighing, Booth said, "Yes, Christine. Stop worrying. If bears invade our cabin I'll kill them and turn them into fur rugs."

Laughing, Christine said, "Can I have a bear rug for my bedroom?"

Turning and looking at her daughter, Brennan said, "If a bear is killed due to his unfortunate sense of entitlement, we will make sure that his pelt is made into a rug just for you."

Smiling, Christine said, "Thanks, Mom."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

After three pit stops for Christine and Boots, Booth finally pulled up in front of Hodgins cabin. Turning to look at Brennan, Booth prepared to say something he shouldn't when he saw the look on Brennan's face. Thinking better of it, Booth closed his mouth and got out of his truck. Looking around, Booth saw two cars and saw that it appeared that Sweets may have been invited to this little get together. Worried, Booth opened the back door to help Christine and Boots get out of the truck. Opening the passenger door, Booth found Christine had already let Boots out of his carrier and was holding him.

Smiling, Booth said, "Well, Christine we're here. You and Boots can go look for Michael if you want."

Hugging Boots, Christine said, "That's alright Dad. I want to stay with you. If you see any bears you can kill them."

Sighing, Booth said, "Christine, quit obsessing about bears. There are no bears. Michael was just"

Walking up to where Booth was standing, Daisy said, "Agent Booth, it's so good to see you and Dr. Brennan, we just got here ten minutes ago and we are going to have so much fun. I can't wait."

Closing his eyes and letting his chin drop to his chest, Booth said, "Christine, if I give you my gun will you just shoot me and put me out of my misery?"

Laughing, Christine said, "Oh, Dad. You're so funny. Mom told me you would ask one of us to do that when you found out Daisy was coming to the barbeque. "

Opening his eyes and squinting at his daughter, Booth yelled out, "Bones, where they hell are you? We need to talk."

Seeing that Booth needed her help, Daisy said, "Oh Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan went into the cabin a minute ago. She looked like she was in a hurry too. I wonder why? Maybe she just needed to use the bathroom. I know I had to go as soon as I got here. Did you bring Boots with you? Angela said we could bring our pets with us; but, I didn't think it would be wise to bring my pet snake because we all know that Dr. Brennan hates them. Do you think I was right to not bring it?"

Leaning into the truck, Booth leaned his head against Christine's and said, "Help me Christine."

Nodding her head, Christine called out to Daisy, "Daisy, I think I heard Mom calling for you."

Looking towards the cabin, Daisy said, "Oh, gosh, I better go see what she wants. See you later Agent Booth."

After Daisy had walked away, Booth opened his eyes and said, "You wouldn't like to go back home would you? I bet Boots hates it here and wants to go home."

Smiling, Christine hugged Boots and said, "No Dad. Mom told me to tell you that if you said you wanted to go back home I'm supposed to tell you that I want to stay."

Frowning, Booth said, "I see. You two have this whole thing worked out don't you?"

Nodding her head, Christine said, "Yes, Mom made me practice what to say."

Curious, Booth asked, "Is there more or is this all of your practiced lines?"

Laughing, Christine said, "There's more, Silly. You'll see."

Looking at Christine and then her cat, Booth picked Christine up while she held Boots and pulled them out of the truck. Putting them down, Booth watched Christine run to the cabin, open the door and walk in.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Up next, more adventures in the woods.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the reviews and alerts.

I don't own Bones.

I do own Boots.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth had carried some of their bags into the cabin. Walking into the cabin, Booth saw that this particular cabin was almost as big as his house. Shaking his head, Booth put his bags down and listened to see if he could hear voices.

Calling out, Booth said, "Hey, Bones, where's our room?"

Walking out of the second room on the right side of the living room, Brennan waved and said, "We're staying in this room. There are bunk beds in the room next to us and Christine is going to sleep with Michael."

Not liking what he was hearing, Booth said, "Whoa, my little girl is not sleeping with Michael Hodgins."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "Don't be ridiculous, Booth. Christine is seven years old and Michael is eight. They're very intelligent children; but, they are just children. "

Grumbling, Booth picked up the bags and carried them into their room. Seeing Christine sitting on the floor holding Boots, Booth asked, "What's wrong, Christine? Why aren't you playing with Michael?"

Looking up at her Dad, Christine said, "Boots said he's afraid of bears and he doesn't want to go outside."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "For God's sake, Christine. There aren't any bears."

Smiling sadly, Christine said, "Boots says there are."

Frowning, Booth said, "Well Boots is a city cat. He wouldn't know a bear if it walked up to him and spit on him."

Laughing, Christine said, "Oh, Dad, you're silly." Getting up from the floor, with Boots in her arms, Christine continued, "Well, maybe Boots is wrong. I'll go look for Michael and ask him if he's seen any bears."

Walking from the room, with Boots clutched firmly in her arms, Booth heard Christine ask someone where Michael was. Hodgins answered, "He's on the back porch. I'll show you where he is."

Walking over to the bed, Booth dropped the bags next the bed and then fell down on the mattress with his feet still on the floor. Looking up at the ceiling, Booth said, "Why didn't you tell me that Daisy would be here?"

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "Because you wouldn't have wanted to come and I wanted to get away from the city for a few days. Christine needs to play with someone other than Boots."

Propping himself up on his elbows, Booth looked at Brennan and said, "My kid is afraid of this place. I don't want to be here and I don't think Boots likes it here either. Let's go home."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "That wouldn't be very nice Booth. We've only been here for fifteen minutes."

Sighing, Booth dropped back onto his back and said, "Let's just say I got a call and we have a case."

Frowning, Brennan said, "I'm not going to lie to leave. It's only for two days, Booth. Surely you can put up with Daisy for two days."

Rolling his eyes, Booth said, "Well, if any bears show up, I'm going to use Daisy as bait to distract the bear. If she dies then she dies. It'll be for a good cause."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "You and your daughter are such drama kings. I know people tell me that Christine is just like me; but, they are mistaken. She looks like me; but she acts like you."

Frowning, Booth said, "That's drama queen and I am not a drama queen. I'm just telling you that I have a plan in case a bear shows up and it's a good plan by the way. As for Christine being like me, well what's wrong with that?"

Smiling, Brennan said, "There's nothing wrong with that. It's what I want. It's what I've always wanted. I'm just letting you know that so you'll understand why Christine can manipulate you so easily. "

Squinting, Booth said, "She doesn't manipulate me."

Laughing, Brennan said, "Of course she doesn't."

Getting up from the bed and walking towards the doorway, Booth said, "She doesn't. I just do those things for her because I want to."

Booth heard Brennan laugh again as he left the room.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

I wonder if we'll see a bear soon?


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you for reviewing my story.

I don't own Bones.

I do own Boots.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth walked towards the back of the cabin and found the door leading to the porch. The porch was spacious and more deck than porch. Christine was helping Michael put some legos together with Boots trying to bat the pieces around. Hodgins was sitting on the porch with Angela, Sweets and Daisy. Seeing that the porch was occupied and feeling unsociable, Booth continued over to the stairs leading down from the porch, walked down them and started to walk across the yard towards the woods.

Boots seeing Booth doing something interesting, left the porch and followed Booth.

Seeing Booth walking towards the woods, Hodgins called out to Booth, "Hey, man, watch out for bears."

Tempted to flip a digit at Hodgins, Booth let it go and kept walking. "I'm getting tired of hearing about bears," Booth thought. "If someone else mentions bears one more time, I'm going to hit something."

Ooooooooooooooooo

Booth and Boots had been walking for about an hour when they came upon a river. Booth knew he wasn't lost. He had Ranger training and could find his way back anytime he wanted to. He just didn't want to. He knew he wasn't being very nice; but, he had a rough week and had thought that this cabin thing was going to be a chance for peace and quiet. Daisy and Sweets turned his peaceful weekend into a chore. A chore he didn't want to do.

Stopping at the river, Booth sat down in the shade on the upper part of the river bank and watched the water rush by. Boots seeing that Booth was stopping for awhile walked down the river bank and found a hole. Sticking his front right leg into the hole, Boots felt around to see if he could find anything interesting. He found something very interesting.

Booth watching Boots stick his arm in the hole, stood up and said, "Hey, stupid, there might be a snake in that hole."

Boots feeling something latch onto his paw withdrew his paw from the hole and threw the creature holding his paw up in the air. The crayfish let go of Boots paw and flew through the air, landing about two feet from Booth. Curious, Booth walked over and picked up the crayfish. Picking it up around the thorax, Booth looked at the crayfish more closely. Boots, wanting this prey back, walked over to Booth and stood on his hind legs, placing his front paws on Booth's right knee. Looking down, Booth saw Boots looking at him and his crayfish. Reaching down, Booth gave Boots the crayfish. Grabbing his prey in his mouth, Boots walked two feet away from Booth and started to snack on the crayfish.

Turning his head, Booth sat back down on the river bank and pretended that Boots wasn't doing anything. Too bad he couldn't tune out the crunching sound.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

After Booth had walked into the woods, Brennan came out of the cabin and stepped out onto the back porch. Seeing an empty chair next to Angela, Brennan walked over to the chair and sat down.

Looking at Angela, Brennan asked, "Have you seen Booth?"

Nodding her head, Angela said, "He went for a walk in the woods."

Frowning, Brennan said, "Did he say anything?"

Shaking her head, Angela said, "No. Jack warned him about bears though. We saw a bear in the front yard when we pulled up this morning. It's been about four hours since we've seen the bear so the bear is probably far away by now."

Concerned, Brennan looked towards the woods. Christine, hearing that a bear was in the woods with her Dad, got up from where she had been playing and came over to where her Mom was sitting.

"Mom," Christine said, "Is Dad ok?"

Smiling, Brennan said, "Don't worry about your father, Christine. He has his gun with him. No bear will bother him."

Nodding her head, Christine said, "Boots went with Dad, he'll protect Dad."

Leaning over, Brennan hugged Christine and said, "Yes, he will."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Booth had been sitting on the river bank for about thirty minutes when he saw movement out of the corner of his left eye. Turning his head, Booth saw a black bear come out of the woods and walk down the river bank to the river's edge. Boots, seeing the bear, walked over to where Booth was sitting and sat down next to Booth.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Up next: A close encounter of the bear kind or maybe not, perspective is everything.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for all of the reviews and alerts. I've really had some nice reviews and I really appreciate them all.

I don't own Bones.

I do own Boots.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cam and Paul had got lost on the way to Hodgins cabin. Paul's car had GPS but apparently it wasn't updated and it had told him to make a right when Paul should have made a left. After an hour of being lost, Paul had swallowed his pride and stopped at a gas station to get new directions. Finding out what his initial problem was, Paul finally found Hodgins cabin.

Cam and Paul unloaded their luggage and carried it to the cabin door. Knocking, Cam waited for a few minutes, looked at Paul and then opened the door and entered the cabin. Dropping their bags off near the couch, Cam and Paul walked towards the back of the cabin where they heard voices. Coming out on to the porch, Cam found everyone she expected to see except Booth.

"Hi," Cam said, "Sorry we're late. Paul's GPS needs updated."

Smiling, Angela said, "We were beginning to worry. Couldn't Michele come with you?"

Shaking her head, Cam said, "No, someone called in sick so her manager asked if she would work this weekend. Michele said she could use the extra money."

Smiling, Angela said, "That's a shame. I'm glad you and Paul made it."

Nodding her head, Cam saw the grim look on Brennan's face and the fearful looks Christine was giving the back yard. Michael was sitting in his mother's lap, staring at Christine.

Puzzled, Cam said, "What's going on? Where's Booth?"

Looking at Cam, Brennan said, "Booth went for a walk about two hours ago. He hasn't come back yet."

Smiling, Cam said, "You know Seeley. He's probably lying under a tree, napping. When he goes on vacation he really goes on vacation."

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "Yes and normally that wouldn't bother me; but, Hodgins and Angela said they saw a bear in the front yard of this cabin this morning and Booth may not be aware of that."

Concerned, Cam asked, "Did Booth have his gun with him?"

Smiling, Brennan said, "Of course."

Smiling back, Cam said, "Well, then there's nothing to worry about. Booth could hit the right eye on a fly from twenty paces. A bear wouldn't be any trouble."

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "Perhaps. Still, I would be more comfortable if he would come back from his walk soon."

Standing up, Hodgins said, "I think I'll go look for Booth." Turning to Sweets, Hodgins said, "Do you want to come with me?"

Frowning, Sweets said, "Uh, yeah. Ok."

Looking at Daisy, Sweets said, "Unless you want me to do something for you."

Smiling, Daisy said, "Oh no, Lance. If you feel that you need to find Agent Booth then of course you must. I'll stay here and check on the first aid kit in the car and make sure it's adequate."

Swallowing, Sweets said, "Uh, ok."

Laughing, Hodgins walked down the stairs and out into the woods, Sweets reluctantly following.

Wisely, Paul kept quiet and walked over to Sweets' vacated seat and sat down. He knew his limitations.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Hodgins had been walking for about ten minutes when Sweets asked, "Do you know how to track people? How do you know that Booth walked this way?"

Smiling, Hodgins said, "We're on a trail that leads to a river. I doubt Booth wanted to blaze a trail so I'm assuming he walked on this trail."

Frowning, Sweets said, "What if we run into that bear you saw?"

Shaking his head, Hodgins said, "It was a solitary bear. Unless it's hurt it won't bother us if we don't bother it. Stop worrying. You can go back if you're scared."

Sighing, Sweets said, "No, that's ok. I'm just a city kid and I don't know anything about woods and forests. I wasn't a scout and my parents didn't like camping."

Laughing, Hodgins said, "So, I guess you're telling me not to count on you in an emergency then?"

Nodding his head, Sweets said, "Pretty much."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Hodgins and Sweets made it to the river and didn't see anyone. Walking part way down the river bank, Hodgins looked up stream and then down. Not seeing anything, Hodgins stepped closer to the river and then looked back up stream. Swallowing, Hodgins saw the bear from that morning about a thousand yards away. The bear was doing something in the water. Not caring to find out what, he turned around and motioned for Sweets to be quiet and to move slowly back up the trail.

Once they had both walked back up the trail into the tree line, Hodgins stopped and said, "The bear is here. We need to go back."

Concerned, Sweets said, "What about Booth? Did you see him?"

Shaking his head, Hodgins said, "No; but if walk up this trail about twenty feet we can take another trail. It leads back to the road that crosses the lane that leads to my cabin. If Booth took that trail, he'll come out north of my cabin. If he walks back down the road, he can come back up the lane to my cabin."

Frowning, Sweets said, "Yeah; but, he's never been here before. He won't know that."

Smiling, Hodgins said, "Unlike you, Booth will know how to find my cabin. Let's go. We may catch up with him on the way back."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth had been walking back on the secondary trail when he found some flowers that he liked. Stopping to look at them, Booth decided to pick a few of them for a peace offering for Brennan. He was sure the flower was a Johnny Jump Up. As least he thought so. He picked a few of the flowers and decided to see what other flowers were around. Stepping off of the trail, Booth looked around for about forty minutes. Boots had found Booth's actions interesting so he followed Booth from flower to flower. Booth ended up not picking anymore flowers because he wasn't sure what flowers were endangered or not. He knew the Johnny Jump Up wasn't so he decided that he would just settle with the flowers he had.

Walking back towards the trail, Booth heard voices. When he got up near the trail, he stopped and waited for Hodgins and Sweets to walk past him. Smiling, Booth let them get about thirty feet down the trail and then stepped back on to the trail. Just for fun, Booth followed behind them to see how long it would take for them to notice that they were being followed. Boots followed after Booth.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Up next: Bear, what bear?


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks to all of you who have reviewed my story. I appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

I do own Boots.

ooooooooooooooooo

Hodgins and Sweets followed the trail back to the road. Once they got to the road, they turned south and walked down the road and then up the lane to Hodgins cabin. Never once did they look back. Not once.

Arriving at the cabin, Hodgins and Sweets walked up to the front porch and went inside. Hodgins and Sweets then detoured to the kitchen to get a drink. Both men were very thirsty.

While Hodgins and Sweets were delayed in the cabin, Booth and Boots walked around to the back of the house and then up towards the steps. Christine had been sitting on the bottom steps so when she saw her father and cat come around the side of the house she let out a yell and ran to her father. Seeing his daughter, Booth waited for her to run up to him and then he swept her off her feet and into his arms.

"What are you doing monkey?" Booth asked.

Laughing, Christine said, "I've been waiting for you to come back, Dad. Did you see a bear?"

Shaking his head, Booth said, "Of course not, Christine. I told you there aren't any bears."

Carrying his daughter up the stairs and onto the porch, Booth saw the looks of concern on the faces looking at him. Turning to Brennan, Booth put Christine down and then walked over to Brennan and presented her with the flowers he had picked earlier.

"Hey, Bones, I found these flowers and thought of you," Booth said. Sitting down next to Brennan, Booth then lifted Christine up onto his lap and leaned back.

Smiling at the flowers, Brennan said, "Thank you, Booth. These are very pretty."

Hodgins and Sweets, with glasses in their hands, came out onto the porch. Hodgins not seeing Booth at first said, "Hey we didn't find Booth." Stopping, Hodgins saw Booth sitting next to Brennan.

Shaking his head, Hodgins said, "Where the hell did you come from?"

Smiling, Booth said, "I followed you from the river. You know you guys never once looked behind you. That's not very good. Anything could have had you for lunch."

Shaking his head, Hodgins said, "You followed us from the river? Why didn't you say something?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth said, "I enjoyed the walk back. I didn't see the need to ruin it with conversation."

Smiling at Hodgins, Christine said, "Dad was a Ranger. He can sneak up on anything. "

Irritated, Hodgins asked, "Did you see the bear at the river?"

Shaking his head, Booth said, "What bear?"

Frowning, Sweets said, "If you were at the river, you saw the bear. It was in the water."

Looking skeptical, Booth said, "There wasn't any bear at the river. You two let your imaginations spook you. There wasn't any bear."

Looking at Booth in disbelief and then at Angela, Hodgins said, "That bear we saw this morning was in the river."

Smiling, Booth said, "Oh, I see what you're doing. Your trying to play a joke on me. Well, I'm not playing. No bear, no way."

Shaking his head, Hodgins said, "We saw a bear. It was in the river."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Sure you did. It was in the river and it was swimming. Maybe doing the back stroke?"

Frustrated, Hodgins said, "Look, we're not trying to trick you. We saw a bear in the river. I don't see how you missed it. It was fairly large."

Smiling, Booth hugged Christine and said, "Don't worry Honey. Daddy didn't see a bear. There is no bear so you and Michael don't have anything to worry about. You're safe. Uncle Jack and Uncle Sweets are just trying to play a joke on us."

Turning and looking at her uncles, Christine said, "You shouldn't try to scare little kids, Uncle Jack and Uncle Sweets. That's not very nice."

Slipping down from her father's lap, Christine walked across the porch, picked up Boots and said, "Come on Michael. Boots says he's hungry. Help me feed him. We can let your dogs out of our room now. Dad says it's safe."

Walking past her uncles, Christine gave them both a dirty look and walked into the cabin, Michael following, also glared at his father and uncle.

Looking at Booth, Sweets said, "I know what you're doing Booth. You're trying to reassure the kids that they're not in danger. That's admirable. We probably should stop talking about bears because it is clearly making Christine and Michael nervous."

Smiling, Booth said, "No bears, Sweets."

Getting up, Booth walked across the porch and into the cabin. He planned to see if the TV got decent reception.

After Booth left, Angela said, "Was there a bear at the river?"

Nodding his head, Hodgins said, "Yes, there was. If anyone is being played, it's Sweets and I."

Smiling, Cam said, "Looks like a Mexican standoff to me. Booth says he didn't see one and you say you did. The problem the two of you have is that Booth isn't known for practical jokes and you two are."

Shaking his head, Sweets said, "That's not fair. Just because Booth doesn't have a reputation for being a joker doesn't mean he can't and won't do it."

Smiling, Cam said, "That's the beauty of it for Booth. He can get away with practical jokes because no one has caught him playing one. The man is smarter than you people give him credit for."

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "Cam is right. I have lately come to the conclusion that we have been underestimating Booth for years."

Smiling, Hodgins said, "You know I tried to find out what Booth's IQ was once; but, I couldn't find out what it was. I don't think he's the average Joe he pretends to be."

Smiling, Brennan said, "It would appear that he is smarter than the average bear."

Surprised, five sets of eyes locked onto Brennan's face. Seeing the looks on her friends faces, Brennan said, "Apparently a lot of people have been underestimating me too."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

What do you think? For those of you who don't watch cartoons, Yogi the Bear says that he is smarter than the average bear.


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for the reviews and alerts. They're a writers dream come true and greatly appreciated.

I don't own Bones

I do own Boots (well it's possible that he owns me).

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth had managed to find a game to watch and Sweets and Paul had gravitated into the living room to watch with him. Brennan, Angela and Cam stayed on the porch and talked about their kids. Daisy, feeling left out went for a walk and later when she came back joined the men to finish watching the game. Booth had worried that Daisy would be a pest; but, it turned out, Daisy loved baseball and could watch the game mostly in silence. She did have an opinion though; so, if the umpire screwed up a call, she was more than willing to point it out. Booth didn't mind because he did the same thing. All in all everyone had a very pleasant afternoon.

After a dinner of salad and sandwiches, almost everyone sat around talking. Booth finding the conversation to be dull, talked the kids into playing monopoly with him. Boots and the dogs hung around the game table, fighting over dropped corn chips and cookie crumbs. The dogs found out the hard way that if Boots wanted to investigate any food that fell from the table, it would be best if they let him do it first. He usually just smelled it and then walked away, leaving the treat for Michael's dogs. All in all, a fair compromise. What's a little cat spit if you get the treat in the end?

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

That night, Boots decided that he didn't want to sleep with Christine. Let's face it, a room full of dogs and a small boy were not ideal sleeping companions for a cat. Before all of the bedroom doors were closed, Boots picked the room he wanted to sleep in and hid under the bed in that room. Lying down, Boots went to sleep and waited for his chosen sleep companions to go to bed. Cats choose who they choose and be damn to anyone else.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

When it came time for bed, Christine searched all over the cabin for Boots. Unable to find him, Christine looked for her father.

Finding Booth in his bedroom, sitting on the bed, Christine walked in and said, "Dad, I can't find Boots."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "I haven't seen him, Christine. Don't worry about it. He probably picked some out of the way place and he's sleeping. Keep your door open tonight and he'll probably come to you when he's ready."

Nodding her head, Christine said, "Where's Mom?"

Smiling, Booth said, "She's taking a shower. Don't forget to take one yourself. Just because we're in the woods doesn't mean you get out of taking a shower."

Frowning, Christine said, "I thought we were camping?"

Laughing, Booth said, "Honey, this is definitely not camping. This is just like home; so, take a shower before you go to bed."

Sadly, Christine said, "Ok, if you think I have to."

Smiling, Booth said, "The sad face was very good, Christine. I'll give you points for that one; but, you still have to take a shower."

Smiling, Christine said, "Thanks for the points Dad."

Walking out of the room, Christine walked back to her room and looked for her pjs and clean underwear so she would have clean clothes to wear after her shower.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

After showers were done and doors were closed, some locked, the Cabin became quiet. Well fairly quiet, depending upon where you were.

Much to Boots chagrin, he found that being under a bed when love making is going on can be very aggravating. After awhile, once the occupants of the bed above had exhausted themselves, Boots found the quiet above to be a relief. Waiting until he heard quiet breathing, Boots pulled himself out from under the bed and jumped upon it. Looking at the sleeping humans, Boots found that Booth was lying on his back with his legs spread apart. Boots thinking this would be a wonderful place to sleep, walked around the bed and then lay down between Booth's lowers legs. All was quiet and everyone was sleeping. Ah the peace and quiet, the tranquility, the, well you get the picture.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Booth had been asleep for about an hour when he moved. Boots taking exception to Booth trying to move his legs together, extended his claws and left some marks on Booth's upper left thigh. Yelling, Booth jumped out of bed.

Looking around wildly, Booth said, "Damn it. Boots, you stupid son of a bitch, you almost scratched my"

Waking up, Brennan said, "Booth, quit yelling. What's going on?"

Fuming and looking around, Booth said, "Boots is in this room somewhere. I was sound asleep and he just scratched me. He came pretty close to my"

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "I got it. Boots is in the room and he was sleeping on you. You don't have to get carried away. Just open the door, maybe he'll leave."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "Yeah, fine; but, he came pretty close to scratching my"

Sighing, Brennan said, "Booth, just open the door and get him to leave if you don't want him to sleep with you. I'm tired and want to go back to sleep,"

Mumbling, Booth walked over to the door and opened it. Seeing the door open, Boots ran from under the bed to the living room. Closing the door firmly behind Boots, Booth leaned down and felt the scratches. He wasn't very happy to find that his hand was wet.

Still mumbling, Booth walked over to the dresser and found some Kleenex. Taking a couple from the box, Booth used the Kleenex to daub at the scratches on his thigh. Walking over to the window for some light, Booth saw some blood. Sitting on the end of the bed, Booth held the Kleenex to the scratches until they stopped bleeding.

After awhile, Booth had the bleeding under control and went back to bed.

Sleepily concerned, Brennan said, "Are you alright?"

Lying on his back, Booth looked at the ceiling and said, "A few more inches and we would have had to give up sex for awhile."

Concerned, Brennan turned over and looked at Booth. "You must keep Boots out of our bedroom. I don't wish to forgo intercourse because of an unfortunate accident."

Rolling his eyes, Booth said, "Yeah, God forbid you can't have intercourse because I might be crippled."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "Don't be such a drama queen."

Smiling, Booth said, "Yeah, let's see how you feel, if Boots ever scratches you near your"

Holding up her right hand, Brennan said, "Yes, you've made your point. We will endeavor to make sure that Boots stays out of our bedroom from now on."

Oooooooooooooooo

The day of the BBQ is coming up. I wonder where that bear went?


	15. Chapter 15

I'm glad so many people have enjoyed my story. Thanks for reading it.

I don't own Bones.

I do own Boots.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next morning, Booth woke to find Brennan leaning over him and looking closely at his left thigh.

"Hey," Booth said, "No private shows. At least, not when I'm asleep."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "I thought you said Boots only missed you by two inches."

Puzzled, Booth sat up and looked down, "Damn it, he came closer than I thought," Booth said. Seeing a line of scratches, Booth estimated that Booth Jr. was only about a half inch from the top of the scratches.

Looking at Brennan, Booth asked, "Why do we have a cat?"

Smiling, Brennan said, "Because Christine can twist you around her little finger and you won't even say ouch."

Frowning, Booth said, "Ha ha, I thought you told me when Christine was born that you would protect me from her. I seem to remember you telling me that you knew I was going to be a push over so you'd make sure that I said no when I should. Why didn't you say no about the cat. You know I don't really even like cats."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "You say you don't like cats; but, I see you drop bits of food off of your plate onto the floor for Boots. You're also the one who wants to buy every new cat food that comes on the market and every new treat that is advertised on TV. For someone who doesn't like cats, you seem to like Boots very well."

Blushing, Booth said, "Well, he grew on me. Ok, whatever. Just make sure that Boots isn't in the bedroom at night. I don't want any more incidents. The next time, I might not be as lucky as I was last night."

Smiling, Brennan said, "We will make sure of that from now on."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth had got dressed and walked out into the living room. Seeing that the sun was shining brightly outside, Booth had thought he would go outside and sit on the back deck.

He had made his way over to the sliding glass door and started to open it when he heard a heavy grunt outside and then saw the black bear from the day before, walk up the back steps and come up onto the porch. Closing the sliding the glass door and locking it, Booth stepped back about four feet and watched.

The bear had come up onto the porch with a purpose. He walked over to one of the bird feeders and knocked it down to the porch floor. Pushing the feeder around, the bear leaned over it and started to lick up the bird seed and suet. Wanting more, the bear stomped on the feeder, breaking up the boards and releasing the seeds inside. Satisfied, the bear continued to eat. As soon as he was done with that bird feeder he went after the second one.

Booth had been watching for about five minutes when he felt a small hand grab his right hand. Looking down, Booth saw Christine staring wide eyed at the bear. Boots was sitting next to Christine.

"Daddy," Christine said, "I want to go home. Can we go home?"

Nodding his head, Booth leaned down and picked up Christine. Rubbing her back, Booth walked back to his bedroom. Knocking on the closed door, Booth called out, "Are you decent?"

Opening the door, Brennan saw Booth holding Christine in his arms.

Stepping aside, Brennan said, "What's the matter?"

Stepping back, Booth pointed with his head and said, "Look for yourself."

Puzzled Brennan stepped out of the room and looked towards the sliding glass doors.

Seeing the bear, Brennan said, "What's it doing?"

Smiling, Booth said, "It's destroying a bird feeder. Christine wants to go home. I think we should."

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "I'll repack our bags. Go get Christine's bags. I'll let Angela know we're leaving once I'm done."

Smiling, Booth said "No problem." He had been trying to come up with a good excuse to leave and now one had just been handed to him.

Walking over to the room Christine had slept in, Booth stepped into the room and then put Christine down. "Get your stuff and dump it into your bags. I'll carry your bags out to the truck. You need to get the pet carrier and get Boots. You know you're the only one who can get him into it."

Nodding her head, Christine started running around the room and gathered up some books and toys and dumped them into one of her two bags. She then got the pet carrier and put Boots in it. Boots huffed and whined a little; but, he didn't fight Christine like he would have with anyone else.

While Christine was working feverishly, Michael awakened and with his dogs watched Christine moving around the room.

Rubbing his eyes, Michael said, "What's going on?"

Booth, leaning against the door frame, said, "Michael, there's a bear on the deck outside. We've decided to go home."

Throwing off his covers, Michael jumped out of bed and raced into the living room, with his dogs racing after him. Once the dogs saw the bear through the glass door, they went nuts, barking and running back and forth between the glass door and where Michael stood.

Hearing the ruckus, everyone else that had been asleep got up from their beds and walked out of their rooms to see what was going on.

Daisy, seeing the bear, let out a squeal and raced back into her bedroom, slamming the door shut. Sweets, not sure what to do, stood and watched the bear eating birdseed.

Hodgins, seeing the bear, was fascinated and walked over to the glass door to ogle. Cam, Paul and Angela stood several feet back and watched the bears' antics.

Sighing, Booth watched the watchers. After Christine was done, she dragged her bags over to her Dad. Smiling, Booth picked up the bags and carried them to the front door. Christine, wanting everyone to move along, pushed the pet carried behind Booth. Angela and Cam noticing Booth and Christine walked over towards the front door.

Shaking her head, Angela asked, "You aren't leaving yet are you? The bear will go away after awhile."

Hearing Angela, Christine said, "Dad and Mom have a case. We have to go. Chop, chop."

Smiling, Booth said, "Sorry, Angela. We have to go."

Walking past Angela, Booth entered his bedroom and came out with his and Brennan's bags, Brennan following closely behind Booth.

Seeing Angela, Brennan said, "I'm sorry Angela, we have to leave."

Nodding her head, Angela said, "Ok, I heard, I understand."

Smiling, Brennan hugged Angela, while Booth picked up the bags. Brennan picked up the pet carrier and with Christine all three walked out of the front doorway and walked quickly to the truck. While Booth threw the bags into the back of the truck, Brennan got Christine into the back seat and put the pet carrier onto the back seat with Christine. Booth and Brennan then quickly got into the truck and Booth drove away down the lane.

Sighing, Brennan said, "Maybe we should have stayed. It seems a little cowardly to leave just because a bear was on the back porch."

Hearing her mother, Christine said, "Boots said it would be crazy to stay, Mom. Dad agreed. We can't go back now."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "Christine, you know Boots can't talk."

Frowning, Christine said, "Of course he can. It's like Dad's adult rule book that only Daddy's can read. Cat's can talk to kids; you just can't hear him because you're too old."

Laughing, Booth said, "You hear that Bones. You're old."

Smiling, Brennan said, "You're five years older than I am."

Frowning, Booth said, "Hey, I'm not old."

Squinting her eyes, Brennan said, "Well neither am I."

Christine hearing her parents said, "Well, you aren't kids either."

Turning to look at Christine, Brennan frowned at her daughter.

Smiling, Christine said, "Gosh, Mom. Did I tell you how beautiful you look this morning? I love you."

Laughing, Booth put his right hand out and touched the side of Brennan's face, "You sure are beautiful, Bones."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

So ends the adventures in the woods. I believe Max will be joining us next. There will be a pause in this story. I'm getting behind writing my other two stories. Once I have enough written to keep them flowing, I will continue this story. I'm also working on a new story and that one has me fascinated at this time. I know too many irons in the fire. Be patient, I will be back updating this one soon. I want Max to have to deal with Boots for awhile and I hope you will like that part of the story once I start it up again.


	16. Chapter 16

Ok, a friend told me she was in Boots withdrawal, so I wrote a few chapters to help her out. I hope you're still interested in Boots Booth.

I don't own Bones.

I do own Boots.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

School was out for the summer and Christine was looking forward to having her special baby sitter come and stay. Every summer, Max Keenan became Christine's baby sitter. He had been her baby sitter off and on since she was born; but, when Christine entered school, it was decided that Max would watch over his grandchild during summer break as well as all school holidays. During those times when school was out, Max moved into Booth and Brennan's house and stayed until school started back up. Everyone in the Booth/Brennan household was happy to see Max. Well almost everyone. Boots was not a fan of Max.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

That Monday, Max walked into the house to find Booth and Brennan waiting for him. They had just finished breakfast and were ready to go to work.

Kissing his daughter on her cheek, Max said, "Where's the munchkin?"

Smiling, Brennan said, "She and Boots are still sleeping. It's her first summer beak day so it's alright to let her sleep until at least 8:30. Don't let her sleep later than that though or it will be harder to get her to go bed at her scheduled time tonight."

Nodding his head, Max said, "You bet."

Looking at Booth, Max said, "So you haven't shot that mangy cat yet?"

Shocked, Booth said, "I advise you to not say things like that in front of Christine. You'll regret it."

Holding his hands up, Max said, "I'm old Booth. I'm not senile."

Laughing, Booth took the truck keys out of the basket on the sideboard and smiling at Brennan, said, "Well, Bones, Grandpa Max has everything covered, let's go."

Watching Booth and Brennan leave, Max walked over to the couch and lay down. He would let Christine sleep for another hour and a half and then wake her. In the mean time, since he had a late date last night, he wouldn't mind a little more rest.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Max had awakened from his nap to a silent room. Glancing at the wall clock across the room, Max was startled to see the time was 11:23. Getting up from the couch, Max walked to Christine's bedroom to find it unoccupied. Worried, Max walked downstairs to the den or as Booth liked to call it, the man cave. Walking through the doorway, Max was relieved to see Christine watching TV with Boots lying on the floor next to her.

Seeing the channel she was watching, Max said, "Christine, I thought your Dad told you that you can't watch talk shows anymore."

Picking up the remote, Christine turned the channel to the Cartoon Network and then turned her head to smile at her grandfather.

Shaking his head, Max said, "That charm smile only works on your Dad. You behave."

Nodding her head, Christine said, "I just forgot Grandpa Max. "

Smiling, Max turned to leave the room. He had only walked a few paces when he heard the TV change back to the talk show. "Christine." Max yelled.

Listening, Max heard the Cartoon Channel come back on. "Thank you." Max yelled again.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Arriving in the kitchen, Max found the bread box open on the kitchen island as well as an opened jar of peanut butter and a knife with peanut butter still on it. Taking out two slices of bread from the bread box, Max closed the bread box and carried it over to the counter near the fridge. He then walked back to the counter, used the knife to put some peanut butter on his bread slices and then closed the jar. He then put the peanut butter back in the cabinet and put the knife in the dish washer.

Getting a beer out of the fridge, Max sat down on a chair next to the kitchen table to eat lunch.

While Max was enjoying his beer and sandwich, Christine and Boots walked into the kitchen. Walking over to the kitchen table, Christine put her hand on Max's arm and kissed his cheek. Boots, not a fan of Max, walked over to the island and leaped up onto a bar stool. Sniffing the counter top, Boots looked over to where Christine was standing.

Curious, Christine asked Max, "Where's the knife that was lying on the island?"

Swallowing his bite of sandwich, Max said, "I put it in the dish washer."

Nodding her head, Christine said, "Boots wasn't finished with it."

Having just taken a fresh bite from his sandwich, Max said with his mouth full, "What do you mean, Boots wasn't finished with it?"

Looking at Boots, Christine said, "After I made my sandwich, I put some peanut butter on my knife and left it on the island for Boots to lick. He loves peanut butter. He didn't finish all of it though so I left the knife on the island so he could finish it later."

Startled, Max spit the bite of sandwich into his hand.

Christine, seeing Max spit out his food said, "Gross Grandpa Max."

Getting up from his chair, Max said, "Gross? I'll tell you what's gross. Eating cat spit is gross."

Walking over to the trash can, Max threw his sandwich away. Taking a glass from the cabinet, Max filled up the glass with water and proceeded to rinse out his mouth.

Christine, seeing the antics of her grandfather, laughed. "You're funny, Grandpa Max."

Nodding his head, Max continued to rinse out his mouth.

Ooooooooooooooooo

And so begins the adventures of Max, Christine and Boots. Baseball anyone?


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks for all of the reviews. They have been very nice.

I don't own Bones.

I do own Boots.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

It had been a long day and Max was tired. Christine had wanted him to go outside and play with her so he had done just that. Mostly they played with her dolls under the tree; but, they also threw a Frisbee and played catch with a baseball that Christine had found in the man cave.

When Booth and Brennan got home, Booth started cooking dinner with Christine helping make salad and Boots sitting under the kitchen table hoping for something to fall on the floor that might be edible. Max, feeling that he had done his baby sitting duty well, watched a little TV while dinner was cooking.

After dinner was over and the kitchen had been cleaned, Brennan let everyone know she was going to be in her office, working on the latest chapter of her book. Booth found out that there was a ball game on TV and the Nationals and the Phillies were going to be playing. Big baseball fans, Booth and Christine took over the man cave. Max, not having a lot of options, as the TV in the man cave was the only one in the house, sat down and watched the game with Booth and his granddaughter.

The game turned out to be a good one and Booth was zoned into the game until the fifth inning. Booth had gone up to the kitchen and brought back two beers and one coke and had just entered the room when he thought he noticed something odd. Putting the drinks down on the coffee table, Booth walked over to his baseball shelves and saw that his 2009 Phillies vs Yankees baseball was missing. He had gone to the first game of the World Series and had actually caught a fly ball. He had been really proud that he had held on to the ball and had brought it home for a souvenir. Now it was missing. Looking on each shelf, Booth searched for the ball; but, he was unable to find it.

Turning around, Booth put his hands on his hips and said, "Christine, where's my baseball?"

Looking from the TV to her Dad, Christine said, "What baseball?"

Sighing, Booth said, "The baseball you pick up almost every time you come into this room. Where is it?"

Looking at the ceiling and then down at the floor, Christine said, "Grandpa Max and I borrowed it."

Sitting up straight, Max said, "Whoa, I thought that baseball was hers, Booth. I didn't know it was something you were collecting."

Frowning, Booth said, "Where's the ball now?"

Running her tongue across her lips, Christine said, "It might be outside."

Crossing his arms across his chest, Booth said, "Go get it, Christine."

Nodding her head, Christine said, "Sure Dad, I know exactly where it is."

Getting up from the couch, Christine ran from the room, with Boots following behind her.

Sighing, Booth sat down on the couch and looked at Max.

Shrugging his shoulders, Max said, "Hey, I'm a victim here."

Shaking his head, Booth started to watch the game again.

Oooooooooooooooo

Christine walked into the kitchen and turned the back outside light on. Opening the door, Christine poked her head outside and looked. Seeing how dark the yard was beyond the light, Christine closed the door again; but, not before Boots slipped through the opened doorway.

Turning around, Christine walked over to her mother's office and found her mother reading something on her monitor. Standing in the doorway, Christine cleared her throat. Brennan, not hearing her daughter continued to read. Christine, seeing that her mother hadn't heard her, cleared her throat again.

Looking over towards the doorway, Brennan smiled and said, "You can come in. What do you need?"

Seeing her mother smiling, Christine rushed over to her Mom and put her arms around Brennan's shoulders. Laying her head next to Brennan's head, Christine said, "Dad's mad at me."

Turning her head a little, Brennan said, "What did you do?"

Sighing, Christine let her mother go and walked to the side of her desk and looked at the floor, "I borrowed his baseball and played with it. Dad wants me to go get it; but, it's dark outside and I'm afraid to go out there by myself."

Standing up, Brennan said, "Alright. I'll go with you."

Smiling, Christine said, "Thanks, Mom."

Ooooooooooooooo

Leaving the outside light on and using a flashlight, Brennan and Christine walked out into the back yard towards the tree house and searched the ground for the ball. Seeing Boots lying on the ground, raking something with his back claws, Christine ran over to where Boots was lying and looked down.

Seeing her father's baseball being scratched, Christine reached down, grabbed the ball and said, "Hey, stop that. Are you trying to get me into more trouble?"

Indignant that his ball had been taken from him, Boots stood up, gave Christine a scowling look and walked back towards the house.

Holding up the ball, Christine said, "Boy, Mom, look what Boots did. He's going to get it now."

Laughing, Brennan said, "Nice try, Christine. If that's your defense when you talk to your father, then you're really going to have a problem."

Nodding her head, Christine said, "Ok, I'll think of something else." Turning around, with baseball in hand, Christine ran back towards the house, opened the door and ran in, Boots following behind her.

Shaking her head, Brennan walked to the back doorway, walked in, closed the door and locked it. She then turned off the outside light and went back to her office. She was not getting involved in Booth and Christine's drama this time. They were two peas in a pod and so alike that Brennan wondered sometimes if her DNA had any influence at all.

Christine looked like a younger version of Brennan; but, personality wise, she was all Booth.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Thinking that retreat may be an option, Christine locked herself into the downstairs bathroom and put the ball into the sink. Using a nail brush, Christine decided to wash the baseball. She was pretty sure that her Dad wouldn't like the grass stains and dirt on the ball. After scrubbing the ball for awhile, Christine realized that the grass stains were not going to come off of the ball and the scratch marks weren't going anywhere either. Carefully drying the ball, Christine left the bathroom and walked back downstairs to the man cave.

Walking into the room, Christine walked over to the shelf and placed the ball in its usual spot.

Booth, watching her, cleared his throat and said, "Please bring the ball to me. I'd like to see it."

Nodding her head, Christine picked the ball up and slowly carried it across the room. Seeing Booth holding his hand out, palm up, Christine put the ball in Booth's hand.

Standing in front of her father, Christine put her hands behind her back and looked at the floor.

Looking at the ball, Booth sighed and said, "It's time for you to go to bed, Christine."

Nodding, Christine turned around and left the room.

Watching her leave the room, Max said, "She didn't mean any harm."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "She knows the difference between right and wrong."

After awhile, Booth got up from the couch and carried his baseball back to the shelf and put it in its usual spot. Shaking his head, Booth left the room and walked upstairs.

Walking across the living room, Booth walked upstairs and then to his and Brennan's bedroom. After taking a shower, Booth went to bed.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Brennan had proof read her book for another half hour and then decided to see what everyone else was doing. Arriving in the man cave, Brennan saw he father sitting on the couch. He was watching a movie. Walking across the room, Brennan sat down next to her father.

"Where are Booth and Christine?" Brennan asked.

Sighing, Max looked at Brennan and said, "I think they both went to bed."

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "As bad as that?"

Nodding his head, Max said, "Yep."

Patting his knee, Brennan smiled and stood up. Walking across the room, Brennan noticed the ball sitting on the shelf. Looking at it for a few minutes, Brennan shook her head and walked through the house to her and Booth's bedroom. Walking into the room, Brennan saw Booth lying on his stomach. He looked asleep so trying not to disturb him, she got ready for bed. Once she was in bed, Brennan lay on her back and stared at the ceiling. After awhile she fell asleep.

Oooooooooooooooooo

The house had become quiet and everyone was asleep. Well, almost everyone. Christine, getting out of bed, walked down the hallway to the door of her parent's bedroom and laid down next to the door. After awhile, she fell asleep.

Oooooooooooooo

Boots, wandering through the house, found Christine sleeping on the hallway floor in front of her parents room. Smelling her face, Boots walked over to the bedroom door and stood up on his hind legs. Thumping his front feet on the door, Boots let out a cry.

Booth, startled by the sounds Boots was making, woke up. Getting up from bed, Booth walked over to the door and opened it. Looking down, Booth saw Boots sitting next to Christine. Shaking his head, Booth leaned over and picked up Christine. Walking down the hallway, Booth entered Christine's bedroom, Boots following closely behind him.

Walking over to her bed, Booth layed Christine down and covered her up with her favorite blanket. Staring at her, Booth smiled and turned to leave the room.

Christine, partly awake said, "I'm sorry Dad. I won't bother your stuff anymore."

Walking back to the bed, Booth sat down on the floor next to the bed and said, "Thank you, Christine."

Sitting up, Christine said, "Can I have a baseball of my own?"

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Sure, I'll go buy you a couple tomorrow. From now on, when you want to play with something that belongs to me, let me know first."

Nodding her head, Christine said, "I will."

Smiling, Booth stood up and left the room.

Oooooooooooooooo

Getting back into bed, Booth soon found Brennan's arm around his chest. Smiling, Booth said, "Alright, everything is ok."

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "Good. You two could try the patience of a statue."

Smiling Booth said, "Which one?"

Pinching his shoulder, Brennan said, "How about that statue of the Angel of Patience you have in the back yard."

Putting his arms around Brennan, Booth said, "Ha ha. I didn't know you even knew that statue had a name."

Smiling, Brennan said, "There a lot of things you don't know about me."

Kissing Brennan's arm, Booth said, "Don't I know it."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Up next: welcome to an autopsy or have you seen my steak knife any where?


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks for the reviews.

I don't own Bones.

I do own Boots.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Max was sitting on the couch reading his copy of the latest J. A. Jance novel, when he realized that he hadn't seen Christine for awhile. She had said she was going to play in the tree house; but, Max thought he had better make sure that was where she was at.

Getting up from the couch, Max went out to the back yard to see if she was there before searching through the house.

Opening the back door, Max found Christine sitting on the ground with Boots sitting next to her. Her back was facing the back door and she was bent over something. It seemed like she was looking at something. Walking over to where Christine was sitting, Max saw some twine on sticks posted in to the ground in the shape of a square and in the middle of the square was a dead bird. Christine had a steak knife in her right hand and was cutting into the bird.

Clearing his throat, a very worried Max said, "Uh, Christine. What are you doing, Honey?"

Looking up at her grandfather, Christine said, "I'm doing a post mortem on a murder victim."

Frowning, Max said, "What?"

With a serious look on her face, Christine said, "Like Mom does when we have chicken for dinner. I'm trying to find out if Boots killed this bird."

Feeling a little weird, Max said, "Honey, uh, do you think you should be using a steak knife to do that? I'll bet your parents wouldn't like it."

Shaking her head, Christine said, "It's OK. I'm doing it like they do it on TV. Mom says they don't really show what a real autopsy or post mortem looks like, they're just pretend. I'm just pretending, like they do. Mom said she's going to help me do a post mortem on a frog this weekend and since Boots may have killed this bird, I thought I might practice on it."

Sighing, Max said, "You remind me of your mother when she was your age. Are you sure you're just seven years old?"

Smiling, Christine said, "Don't be silly, Grandpa Max."

Suddenly frowning, Christine said, "Daddy says you should never laugh or smile at a crime scene. A nosy reporter might take your picture and then you can get into trouble. His boss hates it when his agents get caught smiling."

Nodding his head, Max said, "Yeah, ok. That explains a lot. I'm going to go over to the chairs on the patio and sit down. When you're done, you let me know and I'll throw the bird away. You make sure you don't cut yourself either. If you do, I'll get blamed for it."

Shaking her head, Christine said, "Don't worry, Grandpa Max, I'll be careful. We can't throw the bird away though. Once the post mortem is done we have to have a funeral for the victim and then Boots has to go on trial for murder."

Rubbing his forehead, Max said, "God this is going to be a long summer."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

That evening, while Booth was mowing the back yard, Booth found a small grave near the back of the yard with a small wooden cross made of popsicle sticks stuck in it. Stopping the mower, Booth walked into the house and found Max in the kitchen.

Seeing Max, Booth said, "Hey, I didn't see Boots when I came home, did he die."

Surprised, Max said, "If only. What makes you think he died?"

"There's a small grave in the back yard." Booth said.

Shaking his head, Max said, "No, that's not Boots. That was a possible murder victim. Boots killed a bird and after she did an autopsy, Christine had a funeral for the deceased and then we had a trial for Boots. He was found not guilty because it was self defense. The bird pecked Boots on the head before Boots killed him."

Staring at Max for a full minute, Booth shook his head and walked back towards the back door.

A little embarrassed, Max said, "Hey, just remember she's your kid, not mine."

Ignoring Max, Booth walked back out into the yard and finished mowing.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

What do you think? Yes, I do know that an animal autopsy is a necropsy; but, let's face it. Do we really think Max would use the word necropsy? Also, I don't approve of kids playing with knives; but, since they do things like that all of the time, we shouldn't be shocked.

Up next, when I update this story again (and it won't be tomorrow): what's a gecko between friends?


	19. Chapter 19

I hope you're ready for some more Boots Booth.

I don't own Bones.

I do own Boots.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Max had made a date with Irene for Friday night; but, at the last minute, Booth and Brennan had been called out on a case. Brennan had offered to call Mrs. Jonas, one of their neighbors, to come and stay with Christine; but, Max had rejected that offer.

"I'll just call Irene and ask her to come over here", Max said. "I don't care for Mrs. Jonas that much. She doesn't watch Christine as well as you think she does."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "Why do you say that? She's been our emergency babysitter for a couple of years now."

Clearing his throat, Max said, "You should really talk to Christine about Mrs. Jonas. Christine says the woman watches TV the whole time she's over her and she let's Christine do whatever she wants to do. That includes staying up past her bed time and watching TV with Mrs. Jonas until late at night."

Frowning, Booth said, "How do you know that?"

Smiling, Max said, "Christine told me that the other day when I made her go to bed at 8 p.m. and she didn't want to go to bed. She bragged that Mrs. Jonas lets her stay up until 11 p.m. sometimes."

Sighing, Brennan said, "That explains why it's so hard to get Christine out of bed the next day, after she's been with Mrs. Jonas. Mrs. Jonas told me she thought the problem was that Christine plays so hard that she's almost asleep on her feet by the time 8 p.m. arrived."

Shaking his head, Max said, "Yeah, well, while I'm staying here, I'll be your emergency babysitter."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth said, "Thanks Max. We'll have to find another emergency babysitter when you're not here."

Nodding his head, Max said, "As long as it isn't that Mrs. Browne next door. She drinks and I've seen her out in her back yard in the afternoon, dancing."

Puzzled, Brennan asked, "What's wrong with dancing? It can be very beneficial to the heart."

Sighing, Max said, "Not the way she does it."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth and Brennan were still at a crime scene and Christine was safely in bed. Max had walked around the house to make sure all the windows and doors were closed and locked so he felt it was safe to snuggle with Irene in the man cave. They had made popcorn and drank beer while watching the movie Paper Moon. Irene had commented that Max looked so much like the actor in the movie and Max had let it ride. His plastic surgeon had been a fan of Ryan O'Neal. A fact that Max had discovered after the bandages had come off. Oh well, what can you do?

Getting up from the couch, Max asked Irene if she wanted more beer.

Nodding her head, Irene said, "One more won't hurt. I came in a cab so I don't have to worry about driving home."

Smiling, Max said, "I'll just be a few minutes."

Looking back at the TV, Irene continued to watch the second movie she had rented, Outland. Irene just loved Sean Connery. Irene had been concentrating on Sean when she heard a noise at the doorway. Looking up, Irene saw Boots. Boots had been busy patrolling the house and had found something. Being the awesome hunter that he is, Boots wanted to show off what he had found. Christine was asleep and the other humans he liked were not home. Not caring for Max, Boots decided to show off his new catch to the lady in the room downstairs.

Walking over to Irene, Boots jumped up onto the couch and dropped his find on to the woman's lap.

Smiling, Irene moved her hand to pet Boots. Looking down at her lap, Irene froze, then jumped up and screamed and then started cursing.

Max, hearing what sounded like Irene being mortally wounded, ran downstairs as fast as bum knees would allow. Semi-running into the man cave, Max saw Irene standing on the couch cursing Boots. Boots, not caring for Irene's attitude, just looked at her.

"What the hell is going on?" Max asked.

Pointing at Max, Irene said, "That damn cat dropped a live gecko on my lap. A gecko. It fell off my lap when I jumped up; but, I don't know where it went."

Looking around on the floor, Max said, "Well, I don't see it now. It's probably hiding."

Furious, Irene stepped from the couch and quickly walked over to where Max was standing. Looking at Max, Irene said, "You have to find that gecko and put it outside."

Shrugging his shoulders, Max said, 'I can't do that. It could be anywhere. They move pretty fast when they want to."

Grabbing his left arm, Irene said, "Well, I'm going home. There is no way I'm staying here with that gecko running around."

Pleading, Max said, "Come on Baby. Geckos are harmless. We'll just go up to my room and think of something to do when we get there."

Shaking her head, Irene walked over to the DVD player, ejected her movie, picked up her purse and the other movie she had rented and said, "Nope. I'm out of here. I'm going upstairs and I'm calling a cab. Good bye Max."

Watching her leave, Max then turned and looked at Boots.

"You damn mangy conniver. You did that on purpose." Max said. "Now I'm not getting any and it's your damn fault."

Unimpressed, Boots stood up and walked past Max.

Watching Boots leave the room, Max said under his breath, "I hate that cat. If I didn't know that Booth and Tempe would act silly, I'd make the little beggar disappear."

Oooooooooooooo

Parting is such sweet sorrow. Up next: marbles and ping pong balls can be fun


	20. Chapter 20

I want to thank you for the reviews and alerts. They're very encouraging.

Meezer-meow (Mary) actually had this idea.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

It was evening and Booth and Brennan were still gone. They had been gone for three days and it looked like it might be at least another day before they made it back home.

They had been assigned a new case and had to travel over to Wheeling. They had told Max that they would probably be gone for a couple of days; but, Max was supposed to call them every day, after 8 p.m., to let them know everyone was doing ok. Booth wanted to make sure that the house was still standing before he went to bed each night. Max had not been amused.

Ooooooooooooooo

Max had a little heart burn and had not been able to get to sleep. Try as he might, that pepperoni pizza was having its revenge and nothing he did was settling that down. Max had decided to sit up and read for awhile. At least he could read his new Tony Hillerman novel and not have to worry about constant interruptions from that tornado called Christine.

The house was quiet as it should be at 11 p.m. That is except for the dat, dat, dat, dat that was coming from somewhere in the house. Putting his book down, Max listened. Not hearing it again, Max picked up his book and started to read again.

Dat, dat, dat, dat, dat, dat, dat, dat

Shaking his head, Max put his book down and said, "What the Hell?"

Listening, the house was quiet again. Sighing, Max picked up his book and continued to read. One short chapter later, Max heard dat, dat, dat, dat, dat, dat, dat, dat.

Slamming his book down on his lap, Max listened, trying to pinpoint where the noise was coming from. Realizing that sitting on his bed wasn't going to solve the mystery; Max got up from bed and put his house shoes on. Stalking out of his room, Max stood in the doorway of his bedroom and waited. A few short minutes later he heard the repetitive dat, dat, dat, dat, dat, dat, dat, dat.

Thinking the noise must be coming from downstairs, Max walked down the hallway and then downstairs. Stopping at the bottom of the stairs, Max waited and listened.

He waited for a good ten minutes and didn't hear the noise repeat itself; so, Max gave up and walked back upstairs. Entering his room, Max heard it again dat, dat, dat, dat, dat, dat, dat, dat.

Really annoyed, Max walked back down the hallway and then back down the stairs again. When he got to the bottom of the stairs, Max listened; but, didn't hear anything. Not wanting to emulate a yo-yo, Max sat on the bottom steps and waited.

Max waited for awhile and then waited some more. Slowly his eyes were growing heavy in the quiet house. His head was becoming heavy and he was ever so slowly starting to lean sideways when he heard dat, dat, dat, dat, dat, dat, dat, dat.

Shaking his head, Max slowly got up from the stairs and walked over to the kitchen.

Walking through the kitchen doorway, Max noticed the door to the basement was open. There were two ways to get downstairs from the first floor of the house. One was down the stairs from the living room to the man cave and the other was the stairs from the kitchen to the part of the basement that had been turned into a laundry room. Max remembered that he had forgotten to close the door after he had brought a load of clothes he had done earlier that evening back up stairs. Listening, Max heard quiet steps coming up the stairs. Not wanting to take a chance, Max grabbed a butcher knife from the butcher block and stood in the middle of the kitchen, waiting.

Watching the doorway, Max saw Boots come through the doorway with something round in his mouth. Boots realizing that Max was in the room with him, stopped at the top of the stairway and put his marble down on to the floor. Seeing that Max wasn't going to come near him, Boots picked up his marble, turned around and dropped the marble from his mouth through the doorway.

Dat, dat, dat, dat, dat, dat, dat, dat. The marble went down the wooden steps, hitting each step on the way down.

Shaking his head, Max said, "Shit."

Once the marble stopped making noise, Boots walked through the doorway and down the stairs.

Smiling, Max said, "Forget that crap." Walking over to the basement door, Max closed the door. Pleased that he had come up with such a grand solution, Max left the kitchen, walked back up stairs and went into his bedroom. Taking off his house shoes, Max went back to bed.

Boots, puzzled that the kitchen basement door had been closed, walked across the laundry floor and through the doorway leading to the man cave.

Ooooooooooo

All was peaceful and tranquil. Not a sound could be heard. Max had finally fallen asleep and had been asleep for about twenty minutes when he heard a pop sound. Startled awake, Max sat up and rubbed his eyes. Not sure what had awakened him, Max sat on his bed and waited.

Pop. A few minutes later, Pop. A few more minutes, Pop.

Sighing, Max got back out of his bed and walked over to the doorway to his room. Looking down the hallway, Max saw Boots lying on the floor. Looking closely, Max saw that Boots had what looked like a ping pong ball in between his paws. Grabbing the ping pong ball, Boots quickly threw his legs around and released the ball. Max watched the ball fly up in the air and then hit the ceiling. Pop. The ball then fell back to the floor near Boots. Boots then got up, walked over to the ball and then repeated his actions. Pop.

Rolling his eyes, Max shook his head, walked back into his room and closed the door. Getting back into bed, Max wondered what would happen if Boots disappeared during the night, never to be seen again.

Pop... Pop... Pop... Pop... Pop... Pop...Pop

Oooooooooooooooo

Poor Max. Up next: he takes a licking and keeps on ticking.


	21. Chapter 21

Thanks for reviewing my story.

I don't own Bones.

I do own Boots Booth. Try typing that name a few times, correctly.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Max was hungry for ice cream. It was hot, it was summer and there wasn't a drop of ice cream in the house. Seeing that it was futile to fight it, Max loaded Christine into his car and they both went to the store.

Standing in front of the ice cream freezer, Max looked over his options.

Christine, feeling that she should have a say in what her grandfather bought, said, "I want chocolate, Grandpa Max."

Shaking his head, Max said, "Sorry kiddo. Your Mom said no more chocolate ice cream until you get older. She says all of Booths' car rags are your shirts with chocolate stains on them. We have to get something else."

Nodding her head, Christine said, "How about Fudge Ripple?"

Shaking his head, Max said, "Chocolate."

"Neapolitan?" Christine asked.

"Chocolate", Max said a little forcefully.

"Moose Tracks?" Christine asked hopefully.

Exasperated, Max looked down at Christine and said, "Quit naming ice cream with chocolate in it. No chocolate."

"Oreo Cookies and Cream?" Christine asked.

Sighing, Max reached into the freezer and said, "Vanilla." Looking down at his granddaughter, he continued, "Just vanilla."

Shrugging her shoulders, Christine said, "That was going to be my next choice."

Rolling his eyes, Max said, "Could you be more like your dad if you tried?"

Nodding her head, Christine said, "Ok."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As soon as they arrived home, Max took his ice cream into the kitchen and made ice cream cones for Christine and himself to snack on.

Sitting on patio chairs, Christine and Max were enjoying their cones when Boots walked up to Christine and stood on his hind legs, putting his front paws on Christine's left knee. Leaning over, Christine let Boots lick some of her ice cream.

Shocked, Max said, "Stop that. You can't let Boots lick the cone. Now what are you going to do?"

Putting her cone back up to her mouth and licking it, Christine asked, "About what?"

Making a face, Max said, "Honey, you can't share your cone with that cat. He has germs."

Shaking her head, Christine said, "Mom says cats had fewer germs in their mouth than humans do."

Irritated, Max said, "I don't care, no sharing your ice cream cone with Boots."

Puzzled, Christine said, "Sure."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

That evening after dinner, Booth was looking in the freezer for a dessert when he found the ice cream. Christine, helping her Mother put the dishes into the dish washer heard her father ask her if she wanted a cone.

Nodding her head, Christine said, "Sure Dad."

After loading the dish washer, Brennan, seeing that Christine was busy with her father, left the kitchen to check on the laundry down stairs.

After making the cone for his daughter and handing it to her, Booth heard his cell phone ring and walked over to the counter to answer the phone. Listening, Booth nodded and left the room. Max, walking in to the room shortly afterwards, saw Christine bend over and let Boots lick her ice cream on her cone.

Sighing, Max said, "Honey, what did I tell you about that?'

Straightening up, Christine said, "But, Dad licks my cone sometimes. What's the difference?"

Shaking his head, Max said, "There just is Honey."

Walking into the kitchen, Booth said to Christine, "Hey, sweetheart, let your Dad lick some of your ice cream, I've got to leave for awhile and I don't want to drive and eat ice cream at the same time."

Holding up her cone, Booth leaned down and took a lick from Christine's ice cream cone. Smiling, Booth said, "Thanks, Baby. Let me go tell Mom where I'm going."

Hearing Max laugh, Booth looked at him and said, "What's so funny?"

Shaking his head, Max said, "Oh, nothing. I just thought of a joke, that's all."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth walked downstairs to talk to Brennan.

Max, looking back at Christine, said, "You know that's funny only when it happens to someone else."

Frowning, Christine said, "I don't what that means."

Nodding his head, Max said, "Yeah, I know."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ah, sharing. Such a selfless act of kindness.


	22. Chapter 22

Mendenbar had this idea and passed it on to me. I hope I did it justice.

I don't own Bones.

I do own Boots Booth.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Max was enjoying the afternoon reading his latest Ian Rankin novel. Christine had told him that she had an art project she was working on for her Mom and Dad; so, Max had thought he would enjoy the peace and quiet. Eh, peace and quiet isn't all it's cracked up to be.

Oooooooooooooooo

Max was sitting in his bedroom reading, when he felt a small hand tug on his left arm. Looking up from his book, Max saw a very pensive face looking at him.

Frowning, Max said, "What's wrong, Christine?"

Looking very worried, Christine said, "Do you know how to get paint out of carpet?"

Slowly closing his book, Max said, "What kind of paint?"

Pursing her lips, Christine said, "Poster paint."

Swallowing, Max asked the dreaded question, "What carpet?"

Licking her lips, Christine said, "The carpet in my bedroom."

Nodding his head, Max started to get up from his chair.

Licking her lips again, Christine said, "And the hallway."

Sitting back down, Max looked at Christine and said, "Care to tell me how you got paint on your bedroom carpet and in the hallway?"

Taking a deep breath, Christine said, "I was painting a picture of me and Mom and Dad and You and Boots and he grabbed the brush from my hand and when I tried to get it back from him he ran across the carpet and the brush was leaning out of his mouth and it kind of hit the carpet in spots and then he ran down the hallway."

Closing his eyes tightly for a minute, Max leaned his head back against the chair and sighed.

Opening his eyes and looking back at his grand daughter, Max asked, "Where is Boots now?"

Looking at Max's chin, Christine said, "In Mom and Dad's bedroom."

Hanging his head, Max said, "Wasn't their door closed earlier today?"

Nodding her head, Christine said, "Yes."

Staring at her, Max asked, "And how did it get open?"

Rubbing her nose, Christine said, "I may have gone into their bedroom to borrow a t-shirt from Dad."

Sighing, Max asked, "Why?"

Smiling, Christine said, "Oh, Mom said that whenever I want to paint, I can use one of Dad's old t-shirts as a smock."

Nodding his head, "Max asked, "And where is the t-shirt now?"

Rubbing her right ear, Christine said, "I used it to try to clean up the paint on the carpet; but, it didn't clean up the paint. Do you know how to clean paint out of carpet?"

Smiling, Max said, "Fortunately, I had two kids and I learned how to clean paint out of carpet by necessity."

Standing up, Max walked over to Booth and Brennan's room. Seeing Boots lying on his side, chewing on the paint brush, Max quickly bent down and grabbed the brush from him. Normally, Max would have thought it would be funny to see paint on Boots' face; but, right at that moment, he didn't feel like laughing. His daughter and her husband would be home in about two hours and he had a job to do.

Collecting, Booth's t-shirt from the hallway floor, Max looked at it and told Christine to go throw the shirt in the trashcan out in the garage and then bring him a bottle of dish soap and some of Booth's clean car rags from the garage. While Christine was doing that, Max located all of the paint spots so he knew where to clean.

After due diligence, Max managed to get the spots of paint cleaned up in time for Booth and Brennan to come home to a clean house. Christine had helped Max clean and Boots had supervised from a distance.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Dinner had been a quiet affair. The only ones who cared to talk while dinner was being eaten was Booth and Brennan. Brennan had worried that something was wrong and kept looking at Christine and her father; but, they refused to look up during dinner. Booth just shrugged his shoulders.

After dinner, Booth had taken the kitchen trash out to the trash cans in the garage while Brennan, with the help of Max and Christine, loaded the dishwasher. Brennan had noticed that Boots' food bowl was almost empty and had started to fill the bowl when Boots ran into the kitchen and stared at Brennan, waiting for her to finish filling up his bowl. Bending down to pet Boots, Brennan noticed the dried green paint on Boots face.

Seeing Boots enter the room, Christine walked out of the kitchen. Max wasn't quick enough.

Looking at her father, Brennan said, "Dad? Why does Boots have paint on his face?"

Smiling, Max said, "You'll think this is funny."

Hearing Booth enter the room, Brennan and Max turned to see Booth holding up his Led Zeppelin t-shirt. It had blotches of green paint all over the front of the shirt.

Booth looking at Boots and then Max said, "I bet I won't."

Ooooooooooooooooo

Oops. Tough day at the Booth/Brennan household.


	23. Chapter 23

TLWtlw presented me with this idea. I hope you like it.

Thanks for the very nice reviews. You really don't know how I look forward to reading them.

I don't own Bones.

I do own Boots.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

The last time he had bought a Green Lantern graphic novel, Booth has also been given a Green Lantern magnet. He had thought it was pretty cool and when he got home, he put the magnet on the refrigerator door. Brennan had looked at it when it first appeared and then decided that it was no worse than all of the magnets Booth had been collecting from pizza restaurants and Chinese takeout places that were presently located on the side of the fridge.

The Green Lantern magnet had stayed in its place for a week without mishap. The door was opened and closed many times and the magnet never moved.

Walking into the kitchen a week later, Booth had seen his magnet on the floor. Frowning, he picked it up, dusted it off and put it back on the fridge.

An hour later, Booth was passing through on the way to the back door, when he saw his magnet on the floor again. Picking it up, Booth inspected the back of the magnet. Seeing the magnetic strip still attached to the form, Booth put the magnet back on the door of the fridge. Standing in front of the fridge, with his arms crossed, Booth watched the magnet for a few minutes. Seeing that it was staying put, Booth nodded his head, walked to the back door, turned around and looked at the magnet again. He then nodded his head again and walked out into the backyard, closing the door behind him.

After mowing the lawn, Booth was thirsty and came into the kitchen from the back yard to find his magnet on the floor again. Puzzled, Booth picked up his magnet, rubbed his thumb across the magnetic strip and then sticking it slowly on the fridge he could feel the slight magnetic pull and hear the click as it attached itself to the door.

Rubbing his lower lip, Booth stared at the magnet to see if it would fall again. Seeing that it was going to stick, Booth left the room and went up stairs to take a shower.

While Booth was upstairs, Max walked into the kitchen to get a snack. Seeing Booth's Green lantern magnet on the floor, Max picked it up, blew on the back and then stuck the magnet back on the fridge. Getting his snack, Max then left the room.

Brennan coming in from the backyard, walked over to the fridge for a drink when she noticed the Green Lantern magnet on the floor. Picking up the magnet, she inspected the magnetic strip closely. Not seeing anything wrong with it, she placed it back on the fridge door and left the kitchen.

Booth coming back downstairs showered and in clean clothes, walked into the kitchen to look at his magnet. Seeing it still on the fridge, Booth left the room and went into Brennan's office to talk to her and to get in a little late afternoon smooching.

Later, after a satisfying exchange of kisses with Brennan, Booth left Brennan's home office and walked back into the kitchen to see his magnet on the floor again. Frustration starting to mount, Booth put the magnet back on the fridge, walked over to the kitchen table and sat down. Staring at the magnet, Booth waited.

After about fifteen minutes, Booth was ready to give up on his magnet watching when Boots walked into the kitchen. Boots ran over to where the kitchen island was, jumped up on to one of the bar stools, turned his body so that he was facing the kitchen counter and leaped from the stool to the counter. Boots then walked across the counter to stand next to the fridge. Leaping atop the fridge, Boots then leaned down the front of the fridge and then slid down, taking the magnet with him to the floor. Batting the magnet between his paws a couple of times he then turned towards the kitchen doorway.

Standing up Booth yelled, "Ah ha, I knew it."

Turning his head to look at Booth, Boots then sped out of the kitchen and ran upstairs to Christine's room

Shaking his head, Booth walked over to the fridge, picked up his magnet off of the floor and carried it to the man cave. Looking around the room, Booth attached it to his metal coke sign, located on the wall behind the couch.

Sitting down on the couch, Booth turned on the TV to watch a little Saturday afternoon baseball.

Hearing a faint sliding sound behind him, Booth turned his head just in time to see his Green Lantern magnet slide down the Coke sign and fall to the floor behind the couch.

Shaking his head, Booth said, "Screw it." and continued to watch the game.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Been there, done that.


	24. Chapter 24

Thank you for reviewing my story.

I don't own Bones.

I do own Boots Booth.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Max had got up early because he wanted to eat breakfast with his daughter. Neither Booth nor Brennan were late sleepers; so, if Max wanted to eat breakfast with either one of them he had to be up at 6 a.m. He didn't do that too often. Let's face it 6 a.m. is a ridiculous time to get up. (author's note: I know, I have to get up five days a week at 5:20 a.m.)

Walking into the kitchen, Max found Brennan sitting at the breakfast table, eating oatmeal and looking at her phone messages.

"Hey, Baby," Max said. "How about eating breakfast with me."

Smiling, Brennan put her phone down and looked at her father. Watching him walk over to the counter and open the bread box, she said, "There's only one slice of bread left. I was going to leave it for Booth."

Shaking his head, Max said, "First come, first serve, Honey."

Shaking her head, Brennan rolled her eyes and took another bite of her oatmeal.

Boots, hearing people in the kitchen, walked through the doorway and over to his food bowl. Not finding anything worth his interest at this time, Boots turned his back to the bowl and watched Brennan eating and Max preparing his breakfast.

Walking over to the fridge, Max looked in it and grabbed the butter, jelly and two egg beaters. Brennan had bought the egg beaters for him; so, he made an effort to use them when he was eating with her. Little did she know that during the rest of the week, Max made the egg beaters for Boots and Max had real, in the shell, yolk and all, eggs for his breakfast. He couldn't get Christine to eat the egg beaters either. She said she had to have the yellow part of the egg or her toast wouldn't taste right.

Putting his bread slice in the toaster, Max got out the skillet, warmed it up and got his egg beater containers open. Once his toast popped up, Max put it on a plate and put a little butter and jelly on it and left it. He then poured his egg beaters in the pan and waited for them to cook.

Booth, running a little late, hurried into the kitchen and over to the bread box, opening it he found it empty. Seeing the toast on Max's plate, Booth sighed and said, "Hey, we're out of bread."

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "Yes, I did tell you to stop at the store last night on the way home. You're the one who said you couldn't miss the start of the double header on TV and that you would shop today."

Sighing, Booth said, "Yes, I remember."

Looking at the toast, Booth started to move his hand towards it.

Seeing what Booth was doing, Max grabbed his plate and put it on the island. "First come first serve, Booth," Max said. "Eat something else."

Shaking his head, Booth walked over to the cabinets, took down a box of King Vitamin cereal and a bowl, got a spoon from the drawer and milk from the fridge and walked over to the breakfast table and sat down.

Pouring his cereal, Booth said, "I'm going to start keeping the bread in our bedroom."

Laughing, Brennan said, "I don't think so, Booth. I don't want to go upstairs every time I want to make toast."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth said, "The next time we're down to one slice, make the toast and put it on your plate, I'll get it when I come down."

Shaking his head, Max finished cooking his egg beaters and reached over to the island to pick up his plate. Picking it up, Max slid his eggs on the plate and then noticed that his toast was gone. Looking on the floor and then on the island, Max didn't see his toast. Puzzled, Max put his plate down and walked around the island, no toast.

Noticing Max's behavior, Brennan asked, "What are you doing, Dad?"

Looking up and over to where Brennan was sitting, Max said, "I can't find my toast."

Interested, Booth got up and looked around. Seeing Boots eating something, Booth walked over towards Boots and looked down. Laughing, Booth walked back to the breakfast table and sat down.

Curious, Max said, "What's so funny? Do you know where my toast is?"

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Yep." Pointing towards Boots, Booth started to eat his cereal, chuckling between swallows.

Looking over at Boots, Max saw Boots eating his toast. Cursing, Max said, "You damn mangy cat, how am I supposed to eat my eggs without toast?"

Smiling, Brennan said, "First come first serve Dad. You know better than to leave anything on the island, unattended. Boots considers everything on it his."

Frowning, Max said, "Why does he get away with stuff like that? Aren't you supposed to be mad when he does stuff like that?"

Smiling, Brennan said, "No. It's the price you pay when you own a cat. Besides, Booth says owning a cat is helping us to learn patience and understanding. It will come in handy when Christine becomes a teenager."

Sighing, Max said, "Well at least you only have one cat."

Laughing, Booth said, "Hey, Max, did I tell you that Christine wants a kitten? She said Boots needs a baby brother."

Stunned, Max looked at Booth.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Oh the joy of owning cats. I hope Booth was kidding. I'm sure he was.


	25. Chapter 25

I'm glad so many people are enjoying this story.

I don't own Bones

I do own Boots Booth.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

It was getting close to the end of Summer Break and Parker was staying at the Booth/Brennan home for two weeks. Since Max was sleeping in Parker's bedroom; it was decided that Parker would sleep in the Man Cave for the two weeks. Parker liked that anyway. He could watch TV late and he wouldn't bother anyone. There actually was a guest bedroom; but, Booth had taken the carpet out of the room and was presently tiling it. After that little incident with the poster paint and the carpet, Booth wanted to the turn the guest bedroom into a playroom with a daybed in it. That way Christine could paint to her hearts content and Booth wouldn't have to worry about replacing carpet after every art project was completed.

oooooooooooooooo

Parker had just turned the TV off and was falling asleep when he felt Boots jump up on to the couch, walk up his left leg and then lay across his chest. Parker liked cats and he liked Boots lying on him. The purring sound was very peaceful. Parker feeling sleepy, pet Boots until Morpheus took over and Parker fell into a restful sleep.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Boots had been lying on Parker for awhile when he felt compelled to move further up Parkers chest. Leaning over Parker's shoulder, Boots caught a piece of pillow case between his teeth and started to suck on it. Sucking on the pillow case, Boots started to knead his claws in the blanket lying over Parkers chest.

Hearing a strange sound in his ear, Parker woke up and turned his head. Seeing Boots' face close to his, he could see that Boots was sucking on his pillow case and he could feel Boots' claws tugging on the blanket.

Laughing, Parker freed his left hand from his blanket and stroked Boots' back.

"What are you doing you dummy," Parker said. "If you think you're a kitten and you can get milk from my pillow case, then you're as crazy as Grandpa Max says you are."

Hearing Parker talking to him, Boots began to purr louder than he had been. He continued to suck the pillow case until finally, tiring of what he was doing Boots let the piece of pillow case go and started to smack his tongue across the roof of his mouth. He was bone dry.

Getting up from Parker's chest, Boots butted his head against Parker's chin and then jumped down to the floor. He had to go into the kitchen to get a drink of water.

Parker, laughing, turned over onto his side. When he did that he realized that his pillow case was soaking wet.

"Eww," Parker said with a wrinkled nose.

Getting up from the couch, Parker took the pillow case off of his pillow and wadded it into a ball. Carrying the ball with him, Parker walked into the kitchen and put the pillowcase next to the basement door. He knew whom ever did laundry would find it in the morning.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

The next morning, Brennan found the wadded up pillow case lying on the kitchen floor. Puzzled, she opened it up and found a damp spot on one end. Opening the basement door, she threw the pillow case downstairs. She'd pick it up later when she did laundry.

Closing the door, Brennan laughed and turned towards Booth who was making them both toast. "I see Boots was sleeping with Parker last night."

Puzzled, Booth looked over at Brennan and asked, "How do you know?"

Smiling, Brennan said, "I just found Parker's pillow case on the floor. It has a wet spot it."

Frowning, Booth asked, "A wet spot?"

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "Christine says that sometimes Boots sucks on her pillow case at night, like a kitten would do drinking milk from his mother. Christine calls it noony. She says Boots gets her pillow case wet when he does that."

Scrunching his nose, Booth said, "Sounds gross to me. Tell me again why we have a cat?"

Laughing, Brennan shook her head and sat down at the table waiting for her toast.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

I used to have a cat that did this at least once a week. I always thought it was funny. My mother, on the other hand was not amused when Tigger tried to do that to her one night. What do you think? Does your cat do anything interesting?


	26. Chapter 26

I hope you're not tired of Boots yet.

I don't own Bones.

I do own Boots.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Christine and Parker were in the kitchen drinking a special drink Parker had made for both of them. Parker was always thinking up new things to eat or drink for his little sister. He had thought of this drink while watching the movie "The Man With the X-Ray Eyes" with Brennan. Parker and Brennan loved old movies and were always on the look out for what they called the classics and Booth called the Moldy Movies.

Boots was sitting under the table next to Christine, ever hopeful that something good would come his way. She had already given him a couple of grapes. He had thought they were nice little balls; but, they definitely were not edible.

Walking into the Kitchen, Max saw Parker and Christine sitting at the kitchen table laughing.

Smiling, Max walked over to where they were sitting and sat down next to Christine. "What are you two laughing about? Come on share the joke."

Laughing, Christine said, "We were just laughing about our drinks. Parker thought it up a couple of days ago. Do you want a taste?"

Reaching over and taking Christine's glass from her hand, Max put the glass closer to his eyes and looked at it closely. It just looked like Sprite with something floating in it.

Handing the glass back, Max asked, "What is it?"

Smiling, Parker said, "Frozen eyeball fizz."

Scrunching his mouth, Max asked, "What?"

Laughing, Christine took a swallow from her glass and started chewing. Looking at her grandfather, she said, "Frozen eyeball fizz. Do you want a taste?"

Leaning back in his chair and scratching behind his right ear, Max said, "How do you make it; because if there's really human eyeballs in there I can't drink any. My doctor told me to cut back."

Smiling, Parker said, "You freeze some white grapes and then put them in a glass of 7UP or Sprite."

Sighing, Max said, "Actually that sounds pretty interesting. Make a glass of the stuff and I'll try it."

Nodding, Parker reached into his bowl of frozen grapes, put some of the semi-hard grapes in a glass and poured some Sprite over them. When he was finished, Parker handed the glass over to Max. Taking the glass from Parker, Max took a swig of his drink.

Smiling, Max said, "Hey not bad. The frozen grapes are pretty good."

Winking at Christine, Parker said, "I tried to get eyeballs at the store; but, the clerk said he only sells them to his special customers. He was asking about you, Grandpa Max. He said to say hello."

Laughing, Max reached over and rubbed Parker's head.

Hearing laughter in the kitchen, Booth and Brennan walked into the kitchen to see what was going on. Booth had his right arm around Brennan's shoulders and was smiling at the sound of his happy family.

Walking over to where the kids and Max were sitting, they stopped next to the table.

Booth hugging Brennan, said, "You guys sound pretty happy."

Brennan looking at the glasses and at the bowl of grapes, asked, "So you made the frozen eyeball fizz? How does it taste?"

Booth, hearing the name of the drink, removed his arm from Brennan's shoulder and frowned. "What did you call it?"

Everyone turned and looked at Booth. Max amused at the look on Booth's face said, "Parker made us some frozen eyeball fizz. Want some?"

Shaking his head, Booth turned around and left the kitchen, Boots following behind him.

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "Dad, you know Booth has a weak stomach when it comes to exotic foods and drinks."

Smiling, Max said, "Yeah and you can't get more exotic than frozen eyeballs."

Laughing, Parker and Christine took another swig of their drinks, chewing the cold grapes.

Walking out of the room, Brennan found Booth sitting in the living room, looking at a family picture on the opposite wall. Boots was sitting next to him.

Sitting on the couch, next to Booth, Brennan said, "You aren't upset are you?"

Smiling, Booth turned his head and said, "No of course not."

Puzzled, Brennan asked, "Then why did you leave the room?"

Leaning over and kissing her, Booth then took her right hand in his and said, "I left because when the kids are enjoying their weird concoctions you usually start talking about weird crap you've eaten in the past that's similar to whatever their eating or drinking, only real. That does kind of gross me out."

Concerned, Brennan asked, "Would you like me stop doing that? I don't want to upset you."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "Nah, the kids love it. You love it. I don't want you to stop. I think it's cute. Just not cute enough for me to hang around and listen to. Don't stop having fun with the kids. I don't want you to."

Nodding her head and smiling, Brennan leaned over and kissed Booth.

Boots feeling a little ignored, stepped on Booth's lap and butted Booth on the chest.

Smiling, Booth looked down and said, "Boots is jealous."

Smiling back, Brennan said, "He should be."

oooooooooooooooooooooo

What did you think of Frozen Eyeball Drink?


	27. Chapter 27

Nyre the Black Rose mentioned watching NASCAR as a pastime for her cat.

I don't own Bones.

I do own Boots Booth.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Parker and Christine were in the Man Cave watching television. Booth had promised them that they had complete control of the TV up until the double header. At that time, Booth would then have control and it would be baseball for everyone.

Parker had been flipping through the channels and had found that he and Christine couldn't come to an agreement on anything. He had wanted to watch the History Channel special on the real, historical, Count Dracula and Christine didn't want to watch it. She had wanted to watch C-Span for a few minutes and Parker had reminded her that their Dad didn't want her to watch that channel. After surfing through 216 channels, they had stopped the search on a NASCAR race for awhile.

Christine thought it was boring until Boots had jumped down from the couch and walked over to the TV. Sitting in front of the TV, Boots clearly liked what he was seeing. Occasionally, he would stand up on his hind legs and pat the screen with his right paw. He would do that for a few minutes and then sit back down, watching the screen intensely.

Parker and Christine, fascinated with Boots' antics, left the race on and watched Boots.

Booth, walking into the room with a tray of sodas, a bowl of 7 layer dip and a bowl of chips, walked over to the coffee table and put the tray down. Standing up straight, Booth turned to see what the kids were watching. Surprised, Booth saw NASCAR on.

Smiling, Booth turned back to Parker and Christine and said, "Since when do you two watch auto racing?"

Laughing, Christine said, "We aren't watching the race, Dad. We're watching Boots."

Puzzled, Booth turned around and looked to see what Boots was doing. Boots, not knowing or caring that he had an audience, was presently leaping up and slapping the screen. Falling back, he would crouch, wiggle his back hips and tail and leap again, slapping the screen with his front paws. After doing this several times, a commercial came on. Watching the screen, Boots realized that the moving things on the screen were gone; so, he turned around and walked across the room towards the couch. Seeing that there was something on the coffee table, Boots quickly leaped on to the table walking with a purpose towards the dip.

Reaching down, Booth grabbed up Boots and said, "No way Buddy. That's my dip."

Dropping Boots on the floor away from the coffee table, Booth said, "No dip you little stinker."

Throwing his ears back and then forth, Boots glared at Booth and then turned and left the room.

Laughing, Booth said, "That cat is something else. It's a wonder he isn't fat."

Leaning over and putting some dip on a chip, Booth popped the whole thing into his mouth.

Nodding her head, Christine said, "Yeah, he really loves your dip. Last week he'd sneak a bite of some every time you left the room."

Stopping his chewing, Booth asked, "What do you mean he'd sneak a bite?"

Smiling, Christine said, "Every time you left the room, he'd jump on the table and lick up some dip and then jump off the table. He sure loves your dip."

Sighing, Booth said, "Christine, I thought I talked to you about not letting Boots eat out of bowls and plates that we're eating out of. I don't want to share with Boots."

Making a gagging noise, Parker looked at Christine and said, "Wait, I ate some of that dip. Did I eat some before or after Boots licked the dip?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Christine said, "Both."

Giving his father a desperate look, Parker said, "Dad. Dad you have to make her stop doing that."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Christine, you have to quit sharing with Boots, I mean it. No one wants to eat after the cat."

Shrugging her shoulders, Christine said, "I forgot. I'm a little kid."

Putting his hands on his hips, Booth said, "Ha, like I'm going to fall for that. From now on, I'm going to take my dip with me every time I leave this room if you don't behave. Better yet, I just may tell your mother about this. You know she won't like it."

Looking sad, Christine said, "I'm sorry."

Leaning over and hugging Parker, Christine said, "I'm sorry Parker. I love you."

Looking at Christine and Booth, Parker said, "Gee Dad, you don't have to be so mean. She's just a little kid."

Shaking his head, Booth threw up his hands and sat on the chair next to the couch. Folding his arms across his chest, Booth stared at his dip.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Booth isn't the only one Christine has wrapped around her finger.


	28. Chapter 28

Nertooold54 has a cat who likes to sleep in the dryer. It seemed like something Boots would enjoy doing.

Thank you for reviewing my story.

I don't own Bones.

I do own Boots.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

When Brennan had to buy a new dryer she opted for the big stainless steel front load type. It was larger than the one she had previously owned and when the old one quit working she was happier to have one that handled bigger loads. She was all for saving time and if she could dry fewer loads then she would be happier.

The first day the new dryer was to be used, Max had put a load of clothes in to the washing machine earlier that morning and when she had time, Brennan had gone down to the laundry room to transfer the wet clothes from the washer to the dryer. Boots liked dryers and whenever it was being used, he came down to the laundry room and lay on top of the machine. The new one looked just a comfortable as the old one to Boots.

After the dryer had finished, Brennan took the dried clothes from the dryer and took the clothes upstairs. Boots, watching from his roost, on top of the machine, noticed that Brennan hadn't closed the dryer door completely. Reaching down with his paws, Boots put his paws in the cracked door and pushed away causing the door to swing wide. Watching the door swing open, Boots lay back down and watched the now open dryer door. After watching the door stay open for a while, Boots jumped down from the dryer. Boots then stood facing the front of the machine and jumped inside. It was hot; but, not unbearable. After awhile it cooled down so that the chamber was very comfortable. Lying down, Boots went to sleep.

Oooooooooooo

Brennan deciding to do a load of sheets took them down to the laundry room. She thought it was strange that Boots wasn't on the dryer; but, decided that he probably went to look for Christine or Booth. Starting the washing machine, she left the room and closed the dryer door on the way out of the room.

A half hour later, Brennan came back to the laundry room to put the sheets in the dryer. Opening the dryer door, Brennan moved to throw the wet sheets into the dryer. Before she accomplished that, Boots jumped out of the dryer in front of her, giving a piercing yell as he left the dryer.

Startled Brennan fell back dropping her sheets and landing on her posterior. Frowning, Brennan said, "Damn it Boots. You frightened me."

Flicking his ears and swishing his tale back and forth, Boots stalked out of the room. Looking at Boots leave, Brennan called after him, "You only have yourself to blame, you stupid cat."

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan picked up her wet sheets and put them in the dryer.

Later, when Brennan came back down for her dry sheets, she carried a home made sign and a tape dispenser.

Standing on a step stool, Brennan affixed the sign to the wall above the dryer. In big bold Magic Marker letters the sign read: **Beware of Cat – Check Dryer before you put anything in it.**

In smaller letters below the bold letters the sign read: If you cook Boots it will be your responsibility to tell Christine!

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

I think Brennan took that pretty well. I would have had a fatal heart attack if the cat had jumped out of the dryer at me.


	29. Chapter 29

Thanks for reviewing my story. I really appreciate all of the alerts I've been getting too. Thank you.

I don't own Bones.

I do own Boots Booth.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Max had heard of a street carnival that was going to open for the weekend and decided to take Christine and Parker. Max had told Booth and his daughter that they could sleep late Saturday morning and he'd handle the kids for the day. Booth and Brennan were more than happy for the little mini vacation.

Max and the kids had spent the entire morning and most of the afternoon at the carnival. They ate junk food until they thought they were going to be sick, they rode all of the rides, Christine had her face painted and they played all of the games. Max, doing a little showing off, had shot some balloons and had won Parker and Christine each a goldfish is a bowl. He then shot some more balloons and won a goldfish for himself and Brennan. He didn't think Booth would appreciate a goldfish in a bowl so he didn't get him one. Thinking the way to Booth's heart was through Booth's stomach, Max bought Booth a caramel apple and an elephant's ear.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Arriving at home, Christine carried in her goldfish and Parker carried his and Brennan's goldfish in to the house. Max carried in the junk food everyone wanted to bring back with them and his goldfish bowl.

Walking in through the kitchen doorway, Christine saw her parents sitting at the kitchen table eating ice cream.

"Mom, Dad, look what Grandpa Max won for me." Christine said, carrying her fishbowl over to the table. Putting the bowl on the table, she looked at her parents.

Sighing, Booth said, "Didn't we agree that you weren't going to own any more fish after we buried Murray last year? You forgot to feed him and he died."

Smiling, Christine said, "Gosh, Dad, I was just a little kid then. I'm seven now and Grandpa Max said it was time for me to move on."

Squinting his eyes at Max, Booth said, "Oh really?"

Walking over to the table, Max put the caramel apple and the elephant's ear on the table in front of Booth and said, "Moving on, I know you like this crap so here."

Looking down at the junk food, Booth smiled and said, "Is this a bribe?"

Smiling, Max said, "Of course."

Brennan looked over at Parker and said, "I see you have two fish."

Walking over to where Brennan was sitting, Parker placed one of the fishbowls in front of Brennan and said, "Grandpa Max won this one for you." Holding up the other bowl, Parker said, "We each get one except for Dad."

Frowning, Booth said, "Why don't I get one?"

Frowning, Max said, "Because the only fish you like comes in a stick and baked."

Looking at Booth's expression, Brennan laughed.

Crossing his arms, Booth glared at Brennan and said, "Oh, so you think that's funny?"

Nodding her head, Brennan got up from the table and walked around to where Booth was sitting. Leaning over she kissed him on the cheek. Smiling, Booth stood up and put his hands on her hips, kissing her on the lips.

Rolling his eyes, Max said, "Come on kids. It's getting too warm in here."

Ooooooooooo

Parker and Christine put their fish bowls in their bedrooms. Since Max was sleeping in Parker's bedroom, he just put his fish bowl next to Parker's fish bowl on the dresser. Max thought he would take his fish to Russ's house in a few weeks and give it the girls. Brennan put her fish bowl in her bedroom and thought that a trip to a pet store to get a bigger tank for her and Christine's fish was in order.

Boots, noticing the new additions to the bedrooms, watched and pondered cat thoughts.

Ooooooooooooo

The next Monday, Christine and Parker went to the park with Max to play. Well the kids played and Max read a book. Max thought it was great that Parker was willing to play with his sister. Most seventeen year old boys don't have that kind of patience.

Boots stayed home and did cat things.

At lunch time, Max and the kids came home and had sandwiches. After lunch, Max wanted to go to the movies so the kids went to their rooms to change clothes. Max had told them that he wasn't taking kids in dirty clothes anywhere. Some busy body would probably call Child Protective Services and tell them that some old man had dirty kids at the movie. Parker, who was almost 18 years old, rolled his eyes; but, went to his bedroom to change clothes.

Entering his bedroom, Parker walked over to his dresser for a clean t-shirt. Glancing at his fish bowl, he found it empty. Flicking his eyes to Max's fish bowl, he found that bowl to be empty also. Walking out of his room, Parker went to Christine's room and knocked on her closed door.

Hearing crying, Parker opened the door and stuck his head through the doorway. Looking around the room, Parker saw Christine sitting on her bed, crying. Walking into the room, Parker walked over to the bed and sat down next to his sister.

Putting his arm around her shoulders, Parker said, "What's the matter, Sis?"

Looking up with tear stained cheeks, Christine said, "My fish is gone."

Looking over towards the fish bowl, Parker nodded his head and said, "You know what happened don't you?"

Shaking her head, Christine said, "No, what?"

Rubbing his right ear, Parker said, "I don't have any proof; but, I'm pretty sure Boots ate your fish and mine and Grandpa Max's."

Frowning, Christine said, "Gosh, what about Mom's fish?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Parker said, "Mom and Dad's door is closed. That fish should be ok."

Nodding her head, Christine said, "Ok. I don't want Mom to cry because Boots ate her fish."

Patting her knee, Parker said, "It's ok. Let's go tell Grandpa Max."

Oooooooooooooo

That evening, after Brennan and Booth had finished eating dinner, Max decided to tell the tale of the fish.

"Uh, I need to tell you something." Max began, looking at Booth and then Brennan.

Putting his cup of coffee down onto the table, Booth said, "Ok, what happened now?"

Irritated, Max said, "Did something have to happen?"

Smiling grimly, Booth said, "Since the kids haven't said one word during dinner and have refused to look at me or their Mom, then yes, I'd say something had to have happened."

Frowning, Max said, "There was a little accident with some of the fish."

Puzzled, Brennan said, "What kind of accident?"

Looking towards Boots, who was sitting next to Booth under the table, Max said, "I'm pretty sure Boots ate the fish belonging to Christine, Parker and me."

Looking down at Boots, Booth then looked up at Max, shrugged his shoulders and said, "Oh well."

A little stunned, Max said, "Oh Well? That's all you have to say? We thought for sure you'd be mad."

Shrugging his shoulders again, Booth said, "Boots did what he always does. He took what he wants. If you're not smart enough to keep your bedroom door closed then you have to expect stuff like this to happen. Why do you think we keep our bedroom door closed?"

Parker asked, "You're not mad at Boots?"

Shaking his head, Booth said, "Nah. What good would it do? He's a cat. Besides, Bones said Boots would probably eat them sooner or later."

Shaking his head, Parker asked, "If you thought he might eat the fish, why didn't you tell us to close our bedroom doors, Dad?"

Smiling, Booth said, "Bones wanted me to let you all be responsible for your own stuff for once. She said it would do you all good."

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "Everyone relies on Booth to remind them to do everything around here. I think you should learn to think things through and not rely upon Booth to remind you to do everything."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "At least there's a good side to this. We don't have to have fish funerals."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Cats and small fish bowls are not a good combination. Up next: The Shower Incident.


	30. Chapter 30

Thanks for all of the reviews and alerts. It's hard to believe that this is chapter 30. I had only planned on writing one chapter and leaving it at that; but, Boots ideas keep popping into my head and I have received many suggestions from many of you and so I keep adding chapters. I don't know how far I will go with it and it may become more sporadic; but, I will try to keep this story going until I don't see any more reviews and I realize that people are tired of Boots Booth.

I don't own Bones.

I do own Boots Booth.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Brennan had opted for a shower instead of a bath. She was tired and dirty and wanted nothing better than to get a quick shower and go to bed. The case that Booth and she had been assigned to had been truly horrible. Brennan had almost felt a little nauseous with the bodies that she had been required to examine and she knew that Booth had really struggled to keep from throwing up. When they had both been allowed to leave the crime scene, Brennan had felt nothing but relief. Booth had been grim the entire trip back to the Lab and she knew that he would probably have trouble sleeping when the time came for bed.

When they had finally made it home, Booth had tried to be cheerful in front of Christine and Parker; but, they both knew he was upset and everyone tried to be quiet that evening. Even Boots had been more attentive than he normally was, sitting next to Booth and rubbing Booth's hands and legs once in awhile.

Booth had been the first to get a shower and go to bed. The kids feeling a little sad that their parents had to deal with such sad things, went to bed shortly after Booth did. Max hating it when Booth and Brennan were upset over a case, stayed in his room most of the evening.

Before going to bed, Brennan had walked around the house, checking on doors and windows, with Boots following her every step. Satisfied that the house was safely locked up for the night, Brennan made her way to her bedroom. Brennan had been slow to close the bedroom door and had not noticed that Boots had slipped through the bedroom doorway and then had run to the bed and then under it.

Collecting her night clothes, Brennan had gone into the bathroom and partly closed the door. Stripping off her clothes, Brennan had stepped into the bathtub and turned on the water. Once the temperature was too her liking, she had closed the shower curtain, turned on the showerhead, closed her eyes and stepped into the water. The water was so warm and inviting that Brennan had felt her tense muscles finally start to relax.

Boots, curious about what was going on in the bathroom, crawled out from under the bed and walked over to the bathroom doorway. Seeing that the door was only partly closed, Boots squeezed his body through the doorway and walked over to the bathtub. He could clearly hear the water running and see movement behind the shower curtain. His curiosity at its peak, Boots jumped on to the rim of the tub and watched the shower curtain move. Finally not being able to contain his curiosity any longer, Boots leaped from the tub rim at the curtain, trying to grab whatever was bumping the shower curtain.

Brennan, standing on the other side of the shower curtain, suddenly felt her left hip being grabbed through the curtain and without thinking, screamed.

Boots hearing the scream, threw himself back towards the tub rim, jumped down from the tub, ran into the bedroom and under the bed.

Booth sound asleep, awoke hearing Brennan scream. Leaping up from the bed, Booth ran into the bathroom and yelled, "Bones are you alright? Bones, did you fall?"

Grabbing the curtain, Booth pulled it aside to see Brennan looking down at her left hip. Looking up, Brennan said, "Boots scared the Hell out of me."

Puzzled, Booth looked down and then around the bathroom floor. Not seeing Boots, Booth then looked back at Brennan and said, "What did he do?"

Putting her left hand down and touching her hip, Brennan said, "He must have snuck into the room with me. I guess he was curious and he leaped at the shower curtain. The tips of his claws came through the curtain and scratched me."

Reaching over and turning off the shower spray, Brennan then looked down at her hip. Now that the water was no longer hitting her body, Booth could see some small scratches on Brennan's hip and a little blood welling up.

Shaking his head, Booth reached over to the towel rack and handed a towel to Brennan who took it and wrapped it around her upper body. Booth then stepped away so that Brennan could get out of the bathtub. Angry, Brennan stepped from the tub to the floor mat.

Sighing heavily, Brennan looked at Booth and said, "You'd better look for Boots and get him out of our bedroom. If I do it I may kill the little monster."

A little shocked at Brennan's words, Booth nodded his head and went in search of Boots. Getting on his knees, Booth looked under the bed and found himself looking at Boots' agitated tail. Getting up, Booth walked over to the bedroom door and opened it. Boots seeing an escape hatch crawled out from under the bed and fled through the door. Slamming the door shut, Booth walked back into the bathroom and found Brennan trying to put band aides on her scratches. Smiling, Booth took the band aides from her hand and put them on her scratches for her. Once that task was complete, Booth put his hands on her shoulders and leaned over and kissed the tip of her nose.

Smiling, Booth said, "I told you you might feel differently about Boots if he ever scratched you near your"

Putting her right hand over Booth's mouth, Brennan said, "Yes, I know you did and you were right. It's only amusing when it happens to someone else."

Oooooooooooooooooo

My cat, Star, will do this so I have to keep the bathroom door locked when I take a shower. Up next: Pardon my cough.


	31. Chapter 31

I bet you were wondering where Boots was. No Brennan didn't kill him.

Thanks for the reviews and alerts.

I don't own Bones.

I do own Boots Booth.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Booth rarely got sick; but, today he had a cold. He used to be able to claim that he never got sick, well except for the brain tumor; but, since Christine had entered school, she brought home colds and passed them on to her parents. Since it was still summer break and Christine was still at home, Booth wasn't sure where he got this cold; but, he knew he'd more than happy to give it back to whomever gave it to him.

Booth had tried to go to work; but, after sitting at his desk with his head on his arms for a few hours, he realized that being at work wasn't going to accomplish anything. After telling Cullen's secretary that he was sick and going home, Booth left his office and drove home. Arriving home, he told Max that he didn't feel well and he was going to bed. He asked Max to call Brennan and let her know what was going on and then he disappeared into his bedroom.

Christine and Parker had gone to the park and when they came back, they were surprised to find Booth's SUV in the driveway. Walking in to the house, Christine had rushed around looking for her father. Max, hearing all of the commotion asked Christine and Parker to try to be quiet because their father was asleep. Parker, nodding at his grandfather, walked downstairs to the man cave to watch TV. Christine, worried about her father, walked upstairs to check on him. Boots followed closely behind her upstairs.

When she got to her father's bedroom door, she opened it a crack and looked in. Seeing her father lying on the bed, she tiptoed into the room and then over to the bed. Boots taking advantage of the open door, walked into the room and walked over to the bed. Leaping up on to the bed, Boots sat and watched Christine.

Bending over, Christine looked at her father's face closely to make sure he was breathing. Not being able to tell, Christine put her head on her father's chest and listened.

Booth, feeling a weight on his chest woke up and saw his daughter bending over him.

Puzzled, Booth asked, "What are you doing Christine?"

Relieved, Christine stood up straight and said, "Gee, Dad. I wanted to make sure you were alive. You weren't snoring or anything."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "I don't snore."

Smiling, Christine said, "Of course you do Dad. It's real quiet; but, it's still snoring."

Before he could speak, Booth started to cough. Putting his hands over his mouth, Booth coughed several times and then took a deep breath. Looking at Christine, Booth said, "Honey, you need to leave. I don't want you to get my cold."

Shaking her head, Christine said, "I don't mind Dad. I want to stay with you. I'll be quiet."

Frowning, Booth said, "No, I don't want you to get sick. You have to leave my room, Sweetheart."

Sighing, Christine said, "Well, ok." Looking at her father very closely, she nodded her head and then slowly walked across the room, walked through the doorway and then closed the door. Boots watching Christine leave, laid down on the bed and watched Booth.

Booth not realizing he still had company, reached over to his little pile of cough drops, lying in a basket a few inches from his right hip. He also had a box of Kleenex sitting next to the basket. Picking up a cough drop, he unwrapped it and tucked into his right cheek. He knew that drove Brennan nuts. She claimed he was going to go to sleep someday with a cough drop in his mouth and he was going to choke to death. Since she wasn't in the room, he figured he could do it with impunity. She'd never know.

Closing his eyes, Booth went back to sleep. Boots did the same, well at least for a little while.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Booth had been asleep for a few of hours when he woke up coughing again. Reaching over to his basket of cough drops, Booth picked up a drop. Feeling something odd about the drop, Booth moved the drop closer to his eyes so he could look at it. The only light in the room came from the window so he wasn't sure he was seeing what he thought he was seeing. Frowning, Booth looked at the drop as closely as he could without looking cross eyed and decided that there was definitely something wrong with the cough drop.

Placing the unwrapped cough drop on his chest, Booth reached into his basket and pulled out another cough drop. This one also felt weird. Puzzled, Booth picked up the basket and looked into it. Surprised, Booth found five drops in the basket, all of them with indentations on them. He knew that there should have been at least ten cough drops in the basket so he was worried about where the others were.

Not wanting to get up; but, knowing he had to, Booth sat up in the bed and turned on the lamp next to the nightstand. Turning back and looking towards Brennan's side of the bed, Booth found Boots lying on the bed with chewed on cough drops scattered around him.

Worried that the cat might be dead from an overdose of cough drop medicine, Booth got up from bed and walked around to the other side of the bed. Leaning over he put his hand on Boots chest. Boots feeling Booth's hand on him, opened his eyes and looked at Booth.

Booth, a little angry, put his hands on his hips and said, "Damn it. Who let you into my room? Did you have to chew on every damn cough drop that I had? You stupid cat."

Reaching down, Booth picked up Boots and carried him to the door. Opening the door, Booth dropped Boots into the hallway and called out for Christine.

Christine, hearing her name being called, popped out into the hallway and said, "Did you call me Dad?"

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Your cat was in my room and he chewed a bunch of cough drops. Keep him in your room. If he gets sick, tell your Grandpa Max."

Nodding her head, Christine said, "I'm sorry, Dad."

Rubbing his forehead, Booth pulled back into his bedroom and closed the door. Walking over to the dresser, Booth called Brennan.

Listening to Brennan answer the phone, Booth said, "Bones, I need you to stop by the store on the way home and buy a couple of bags of cough drops for me."

Frowning, Brennan said, "There's a bag in our bathroom closet."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "Not any more. I had them on the bed and Boots chewed on all of them. I don't want to use cough drops with cat spit all over them."

Sighing, Brennan asked, "Is Boots still alive?"

Booth not caring one way or another said, "He was a few minutes ago."

Smiling, Brennan said, "I won't be home until after 6 p.m., I have a meeting that I have to attend at 5:30 p.m."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth said, "Ok, I can wait. Thanks, Bones. I love you."

"I love you too, Booth" Brennan said.

Ending the call, Booth went back to bed. A few minutes later, Booth started to cough. Sighing, Booth reached over to the prechewed cough drops, managed to get the paper off of one of them and tossed it in to his mouth.

Shuddering, Booth thought, "Maybe I'll choke to death in my sleep and I won't have to think about using cat spit cough drops."

Oooooooooooooooooo

My cat, Sylvester loves cough drops. We have to keep them in a bowl with a lid on it or he'll steal them one by one and chew on them under the dining room table.


	32. Chapter 32

Thanks for reviewing my story. I know I keep saying that; but, I do appreciate it and I want you to know that.

Yes, Boots is still alive. The cough drops didn't even faze him.

I don't own Bones.

I do own Boots Booth.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

As soon as Booth's cold was over, Christine got one. She hadn't thought that was fair. If the cold had waited just another week, she could have missed school and her Grandpa Max would have stayed another week or so. Life just seems unfair sometimes, especially if your seven years old.

Christine was set up in the man cave for the duration of her cold. Christine had blankets and pillows, boxes of Kleenex, a waste basket near the couch, the coffee table full of snacks, bottled water, a bag of cough drops and Sprite. Parker stayed in the room with her and catered to her every want, running back and forth between the kitchen and the man cave. Boots, having cat concerns that one of his humans wasn't acting normally, hung out in the man cave on the couch, walking up and down Christine every once in a while just to have her rub his back and head.

Max stayed in the living room, just up the stairs from the man cave and read. He would go down to the man cave every once in a while to check on his granddaughter. As far as he could tell, she was having the time of her life being catered to by Parker and himself. The fact that Parker was letting her control the TV remote was an added treat for her.

She was also excited that her parents were calling her every couple of hours to check on her and talk to her. When they were on a case, she usually didn't hear from them during the day. She knew that when ever she got sick both of her parents became nervous. She usually managed to turn that to her advantage by eating a lot of take out for dinner and her father bringing her surprise presents every day.

As the afternoon wore on, everyone got sleepy. Max fell asleep reading his book, Parker tired from going up and down the stairs all day and Christine, because she really was sick and colds can make even seven year old balls of energy tired, both fell asleep watching the movie "Tangled" for the second time that day.

Everyone had slept until Booth and Brennan came home. Brennan had asked Christine if she wanted anything special for dinner and had been told by her sick child that she wanted vegetarian pizza and coke for dinner. Ever the pragmatist, Brennan had Booth stop by Mama's so she could buy one large vegetarian pizza, one large all meats pizza and one pizza with everything on it; but, anchovies and jalapeno peppers. She knew what her family liked and tried to please everyone when it came to their favorites.

While Brennan had been in Mama's, Booth had gone next door to the Dollar Store and bought some coloring books and crayons. While shopping, Booth had also picked up a crossword puzzle book for Max, a package of double stuff Oreos for Parker and a new t-shirt for Brennan. The t-shirt was a joke and he had bought it in a large so she could wear it as a night shirt.

Arriving home, Booth had carried in his Dollar store bags and Brennan had carried in the Pizza. Walking into the kitchen, Brennan had put the pizzas on the island and she and Booth went looking for their family.

Walking through the living room, they saw Max sleeping on the couch with a book in his lap. Booth, looking at Brennan, put his index finger next to his lips and walked quietly over to the couch. Standing three feet in front of Max, Booth yelled, "Your under arrest."

Startled, Max struggled up from the couch and stood up, his book falling onto the floor. Alert, Max saw Booth in front of him, laughing.

"Dumb ass, I could have had a heart attack." Max yelled at Booth.

Booth, laughing, asked, "Guilty conscious, Max?"

Shaking his head, Max said, "No, you idiot, I'm old."

Smiling, Booth said, "Ha. You're the one that keeps saying you'll out live me because you eat healthier than me."

Before he could answer, Brennan said, "How is Christine?"

Looking at his daughter, Max smiled and said, "She's fine. She's been making Parker jump through hoops all day."

Smiling, Booth said, "Yep, that sounds like Christine."

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "We spoil her too much when she's sick, Booth."

Laughing, Max said, "Ha, you spoil her period."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth said, "Not as much as you say we do."

Shaking his head, Max said, "More than you think you do."

Anxious to check on her daughter, Brennan walked around her bickering father and Booth and walked down stairs to the man cave. Stepping off the bottom step, Brennan stopped and stared.

Booth, walking down the stairs behind Brennan, also stopped when he got to the bottom step and stared at what Brennan was staring at.

Before them, they saw Christine asleep on the couch, Parker asleep on the Lazy Boy chair and Boots asleep on Parker. What had them mesmerized was the fact that the man cave floor was covered in Kleenex. There were Kleenex all over the floor, covering the bottles and snacks on the coffee table, covering Christine's blankets and covering Parker's legs.

Shaking his head, Booth said, "What the Hell?"

Stepping off of the step and walking past Brennan, Booth leaned down and picked up one of the Kleenex. Finding tooth marks on it, Booth looked over at Boots. Holding the Kleenex up for Brennan to see, Booth said, "Boots strikes again."

Sighing, Brennan said, "It's a good thing I have a couple of boxes in the hall closet."

Parker, hearing voices, woke up and saw the Kleenex blizzard surrounding him. Speechless, Parker lowered the chair and stood up. Boots, unhappy that Parker had moved, jumped down and walked over to the couch, jumped up and lay on Christine.

Parker, looking at his parents said, "What happened? This room didn't look like this a little while ago."

Smiling, Booth said, "Boots happened."

Shaking his head, Parker leaned down and started picking up Kleenex and stuffing it into the waste basket.

Christine, waking up to all of the noise, saw Parker picking up Kleenex. Looking at the Kleenex on the floor, at the now empty Kleenex box on the coffee table and then down at Boots, looked at her parents and said, "Gosh, he sure made a mess."

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "We're lucky he didn't carry any Kleenex up stairs."

Sighing, Booth said, "Ok, dinner is upstairs. Take the other box of Kleenex with you and when you come back, hide it under your blankets."

Oooooooooooooooooo

That evening, after Booth and Brennan retired to their room for the evening, Booth gave Brennan his Dollar Store bag with his present inside.

Taking the t-shirt out of the bag, Brennan looked at the words on the t-shirt and walked over to where Booth was standing and said, "Booth, I loved that you bought me a present; but, I don't like what it says on the shirt. It's very insulting to you and I don't like it."

Smiling, Booth said, "It's a joke, Bones."

Shaking her head and looking at the words "I'm with stupid" printed on the front of the shirt, Brennan said, "You are not stupid, you have never been stupid and I take exception to anyone ever calling you that, even you."

Flattered, Booth said, "It's just a joke, Bones."

Dropping the t-shirt on the bed, Brennan put her hands on Booth's neck, leaned up and kissed him and then said, "Not to me, Booth."

Smiling, Booth put his hands on Brennan's hips and pulled her closer to him, kissing her.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Hope you liked it. Let me know what you think. Up Next: Labor Day Weekend BBQ


	33. Chapter 33

Thanks for reviewing my story. Notifications wasn't working Thursday, so you may not know that I released chapter 32 on that day.

I don't own Bones.

I do own Boots Booth.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Labor Day was coming and Booth was itching to have a barbeque. He had wanted to have a barbeque earlier than Labor Day; but, between a rather gruesome case that took quite a while to solve and Booth's and Christine's cold, there just hadn't been anyway he could have had one. Now that their case was cleared up and everyone was well, Booth was planning an end of summer BBQ. The only fly in his ointment was the fact that if he invited Sweets or the squints; then, he had to invite Daisy. It was almost enough for him to forget about having the barbeque; but, not quite.

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "You have to be inclusive, Booth. I know that Daisy annoys you; but, you can't invite everyone else and not her. It wouldn't be very nice."

Sighing, Booth said, "Ok, Mom. Daisy can come."

Frowning, Brennan asked, "Why did you call me Mom?"

Smiling, Booth said, "Oh I don't know, maybe because you're kind and considerate and don't have a mean bone in your body and you want me to play fair."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "Well, you're all of those things too and I don't call you, Dad."

Leaning over and kissing Brennan on the cheek, Booth said, "You're right, you're definitely not my mother and I'm definitely not your Dad."

Smiling, Brennan said, "It won't be as bad as you think. Daisy has calmed down in the last few months and she's not as chatty as she has been in the past."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "I'll believe that when I see it."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Invitations had gone out and Booth, Brennan, Max and Parker had worked on the back yard. The lawn was mowed, the lawn furniture scrubbed, the patio was pressure washed and most importantly, Christine kept Boots in the house and out of the way.

Once everything in the backyard had been cleaned to Booth's standards, Boots had been allowed to leave the house. Booth hadn't wanted Boots in the way while the patio had been cleaned. Booth didn't want Boots near the bleach water that had been used while the patio was being washed down. The last thing he needed was to make a trip to the Vets.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Parker had expected to be back with his mother by Labor Day weekend; but, things hadn't worked out that way. Rebecca had picked up a big client in Boston and she would be staying there for the next two months. Booth, Rebecca and Brennan had talked it over and decided that it wouldn't be fair to Parker to have his Senior year in turmoil so he was going to be living in the Booth/Brennan household his entire Senior year. Since Parker could drive it was decided that Max would be moving back to his apartment after Labor Day. Parker had volunteered to take Christine to school every morning and pick her up after school every afternoon. Booth and Brennan were happy to have that small burden removed from their shoulders and Parker was happy to be living with his Dad and his family for the next school year.

Max had decided to stay the Labor Day weekend so that he could attend the Labor Day Barbeque and to help Booth and Brennan host their little party. He'd never admit it; but, he loved Booths BBQ ribs and wouldn't miss those unless he was forced to. He also loved his daughter's baked beans. He didn't know where she got the recipe; but, he considered them to be the best recipe he had ever tried. Booth called them the "everything but the kitchen sink baked beans".

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Saturday morning came and with it the company Booth and Brennan had expected. Hodgins, Angela, Michael and Michael's dogs had arrived early. Hodgins and Angela had wanted to help Booth and Brennan set up their all day BBQ so they arrived early. As soon as Michael and Christine could, they took off into the back yard to play. Boots, not exactly friendly with Michael's dogs, had decided to hang out in the tree house and watch his human and her friend from above.

Michael's dogs had been running around the fenced in yard, exploring, when they came upon the body of a dead bird in the corner of the yard. Thrilled with such a find, Michael's dog, Pepper, picked up the bird body and started carrying it around the yard. The other dogs, fascinated with such a find, followed Pepper over to the oak tree and sat down near him as Pepper worried over his find. Boots, looking down from the tree house, saw that Pepper had his bird in his mouth and didn't like it.

Launching himself at Pepper, Boots landed on the poor dog. Pepper, terrified, dropped the bird and took off towards Christine and Michael who were sitting on patio chairs. Screaming for all he was worth, Pepper lunged at Michael causing Michael to fall off of his chair and onto the cement floor. Startled Michael started to cry which caused Christine to start to cry.

The adults, working in the kitchen, heard the terrible racket going on outside and ran towards the door, Booth leading the way.

Opening the door, Booth saw Michael on the ground crying with Pepper howling next to him and Christine sitting on her chair, wringing her hands and crying.

Leaning over Michael, Booth picked him up and asked, "What's going on Michael? Are you all right?"

Crying, Michael said, "Pepper jumped on me and I fell on the ground and I hit my head and it scared me."

Booth, feeling the back of Michael's head, found a small bump. Hodgins, standing next to Booth, held his arms out for his son and said, "Come here, Sport. Let Daddy look at it."

Handing Michael over to Hodgins, Booth then walked over to where Christine was sitting and picked her up.

Concerned, Booth said, "And why are you crying, Christine? Are you hurt too?"

Shaking her head, Christine put her head into the crook of her father's neck and said, "I got scared."

Smiling, Booth turned around and looked at Brennan who was standing next to him and frowning. "She's ok, Bones. I think she's crying in sympathy."

Smiling, Brennan said, "Christine, can you tell me what happened?"

Nodding her head, Christine looked towards the tree house and said, "Pepper was playing with something under the tree house and Boots fell on him and then Pepper screamed and ran over here and jumped on Michael and knocked Michael over. The other dogs were yelling too; but, as soon as Michael fell down they quit yelling except for Pepper."

Looking down at the dogs, Brennan noticed that Angela was inspecting Pepper. Angela, looking up Brennan and Booth, said, "He has some cuts on his back. They aren't deep though. He should be ok."

Everyone, looking out towards the oak tree, saw Boots sitting on the ground under the tree house. He was batting at something.

Curious, Booth and Brennan walked over to the tree and looked down at Boots and the dead bird. Max and Parker, who had been in another part of the house when the ruckus started, walked out of the house and then walked over to where Booth and Brennan were standing. Looking down they saw the mangled bird and Boots.

Looking at Christine in Booth's arms, Max asked, "Do you want to have another trial, Honey?"

Frowning, Booth said, "You're not helping, you know that?"

Smiling, Max said, "Everyone should experience at least one cat trial in their lives."

Hodgins, holding Michael in his arms, called out to Booth, "I think we had better skip the trial, Angela wants to convict him so the jury is biased."

Smiling, Booth said, "Well, instead of a trial, we can all experience a bird funeral instead."

Rolling her eyes, Brennan said, "I'm going in to the house to work on the Barbeque. You can be in charge of the funeral."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth said, "Hey, that's what Dad's are for."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Looks like Labor Day weekend is starting out with a bang. Next Up: Funeral for a friend, well sort of.


	34. Chapter 34

Thanks for the reviews and alerts.

This is a continuation of the Labor Day Weekend Booth wanted. Well, he may not have wanted this part; but, still it is the day of his barbeque.

I don't own Bones.

I do own Boots.

Oooooooooooooooooo

The funeral for the bird had been attended by everyone. Brennan had even stopped what she was doing for a few minutes to attend the bird's funeral. Booth hadn't been surprised that she had attended the funeral even if everyone else was. He knew that Brennan wanted to be involved in everything that was important to Christine, even funerals for the wild life that Boots killed.

This had been Parker's third wild life funeral. His mother had never allowed him to have pets because she didn't think it would be fair to the animal; so, he had never had a funeral for a pet of his own. Rebecca's household was in a constant flux with Parker staying with her and then with his father. Parker knew that Christine usually wanted to have funerals for every animal, reptile or bird that Boots killed. The back fence line in the back yard was a cemetery for the wild life that's lives had been cut short. The only pet Christine had buried so far had been Murray, her goldfish that had died last year. So far, Parker had attended Murray's funeral as well as a funeral for a big half eaten rat and now a bird. All in all, he thought his father was pretty nice to keep having funerals for Christine's sake. He knew that most parents would just throw the little bodies in the trash can and forget about it.

Booth had found a small box in the garage that could be used for the casket and had brought out the shovel to dig the small grave. Christine and Michael had made a cross out of popsicle sticks and twist ties and Angela had picked a flower from Booth's rose bush in the front yard so that the grave would have a flower placed on it.

Hodgins had spent the time watching Booth prepare for the bird's funeral by laughing quietly until Booth pointed out that Michael had three dogs, two rabbits and one ferret and none of them were going to live forever. Sighing Hodgins realized that the bird's funeral wasn't funny after all.

Michael's dogs had been curious about what was happening and had tried to make the grave bigger when Booth had dug the small grave. Hodgins and Michael had to take the dogs back to the house and put them in the garage until the funeral was finished. Coming back, Hodgins had noticed that Christine was holding Boots in her arms.

"Hey kiddo," Hodgins said to Christine. "Is Boots attending the funeral?"

Nodding her head, Christine said, "He has to. It's his punishment for accidentally killing the bird."

Shaking his head, Hodgins said, "How do you know it was an accident?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Christine said, "The birds are always trying to peck Boots' head when he climbs up the trees. Boots is just defending himself."

Nodding his head, Hodgins said, "I see. Well, I think it's nice that Boots wants to attend the funeral."

Daisy and Sweets had arrived at the Booth/Brennan home just before the funeral started and felt obligated to attend the solemn occasion. Watching the funeral, Daisy had watched the mostly solemn looks on everyone's faces and said to Sweets, "I sure hope I have this many people at my funeral. It would be a shame if a dead bird had more mourners than I did."

Not realizing that she had said that loud enough for everyone to hear, Daisy noticed all heads turn to look at her. Smiling Daisy said, "I'm just saying that if a bird can get a turn out like this one; then, I hope I have a bigger turn out."

Christine, stepping over to where Daisy was standing, said, "Don't worry, Daisy. Me and Boots will come to your funeral."

Laughing, Daisy said, "Thanks Christine, although I plan to live a very long time; so, I don't think Boots will be alive when I die."

Nodding her head, Christine said, "That's ok. You don't have to hurry for Boots. He won't care if he doesn't get to go to your funeral."

Sniggering, Booth quickly looked away and back towards the little grave, laughing as quietly has possible. Feeling an elbow in his side from Brennan, he knew he hadn't been quiet enough.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Up next: The Barbeque gets underway


	35. Chapter 35

This is still a continuation of the Labor Day weekend. So far, Booth's barbeque hasn't turned out like he had planned it.

I haven't received very many reviews for this story lately so after I finish this little mini arc, Boots is going to take a break for a week or two so I can work on another story idea.

Thanks to those of you have reviewed this story. I really do appreciate and read all reviews.

I don't own Bones.

I do own Boots.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Wendell Bray showed up shortly after the funeral was over. Seeing the group of people near the back fence when he came around the side of the house, Wendell walked over to see what was going on.

Seeing Wendell, Christine walked over to where Wendell had stopped and said, "Hi, Wendell. I'm sorry you missed the funeral."

Shaking his head, Wendell said, "A funeral? Who died?"

Looking very solemn, Christine said, "Boots accidentally killed a bird and we had a funeral for the victim."

Nodding his head, Wendell, "I'm sure the victim appreciated it."

Frowning, Christine said, "He's dead. He didn't know we had a funeral for him. He's already in heaven."

Smiling, Wendell said, "You're right." Looking at Booth, Wendell continued, "You should have told me that the invitation was for a funeral and a barbeque. I would have come sooner."

Smirking, Booth said, "This is just extra for those who wanted a little something special for their Labor Day weekend. The normal people will just experience the barbeque."

Nodding his head, Parker said, "Yeah, we're special."

Rolling his eyes, Max said, "Maybe a little too special."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Wendell decided to help Parker put up a badminton net in the back yard near the oak tree. Parker thought it would be fun to play with Christine and Michael and whoever else wanted to play.

While they were putting up the net, Clark and his wife showed up as well as Fisher and Arastoo and his wife. They had all walked around to the back of the house to find Booth and Hodgins setting up the grill and getting ready to put the meat on. Brennan, Angela and Daisy were busy in the kitchen getting the sides ready and Max, Christine and Michael were in the garage playing with Michael's dogs.

Boots, being Boots, was sitting in the tree house watching the activity in the yard. Some might say he was plotting his move for the barbeque; but, really, he was just sitting in the tree, looking over his domain. Well, his nose may have been twitching because of the smell of the cooking meat; but, really, he was just watching and ok he was thinking cat thoughts.

Charlie, arriving a little later than he planned, walked into the backyard with a cooler. Booth had told him to bring his favorite beer if he didn't want to take pot luck. Being a teetotaler, Charlie had brought a cooler of coke, 7-up and bottled water. He thought it would be easier to bring what he liked than to rely on Booth to have it available. He knew Booth was a root beer man when it came to soft drinks and Charlie really hated root beer. Charlie also brought a bag containing homemade chocolate chip cookies. He made really good cookies and wanted to bring some for the kids.

Caroline, Cam, Paul and Michelle were the last to arrive. Caroline brought her famous Pig's Ears and Cam and Paul brought a big bowl of fruit salad. Michelle was taking some culinary classes and she wanted to show off to her extended family so she brought several homemade peach and apple pies.

Cam and Michelle took their contribution into the house and Paul wandered over to where Booth and Hodgins were. He saw that Booth had a new grill and it looked like it was going to get the full workout.

"What are going to grill for us, Booth?" Paul asked.

Looking up from his grill, Booth smiled and said, "Oh, the usual, ribs, hamburgers, hot dogs, chicken, smoked sausage, vegetable kabobs, zucchini and some corn on the cob."

Smiling, Paul said, "Wow, you're going all out this year."

Hodgins said, "Yeah, this new grill holds a lot of stuff. I'm going to have to get one for my cabin."

Laughing, Booth said, "I'd hardly call that mansion in the woods a cabin, Hodgins."

Smiling, Hodgins said, "It's what Angela calls it. She's the boss; so, what can I do?"

Shaking his head, Booth said, "You're so whipped."

Smirking, Hodgins said, "Yeah, from the man who just had a funeral for a dead bird. You're wrapped around the fingers of your kids as well as Dr. B."

Frowning, Booth said, "I am not. I was just being a good Dad. Wait until one of Michael's dogs dies. You'll see."

Shrugging his shoulders, Hodgins said, "Well, at least I didn't have to adopt an insane cat because my kid begged me for it. You don't even like cats. Don't tell me she doesn't have you wrapped around her finger."

Turning and looking at Hodgins, Booth smiled and said, "Well, at least I didn't have to adopt two rabbits because my kid objected to me killing them and then cooking them for my special anniversary dinner."

Smirking, Hodgins said, "Only because you don't eat anything but cows, pigs and chickens."

Frowning, Booth said, "Hey, I can be adventurous when I eat. Go get those two rabbits you own and bring them here. I'll show you how to kill them and then I'll show you how to clean them and then cook them."

Paul, holding his right hand up, said, "Guys, don't get carried away. You don't really think Angela would let you kill those rabbits and Dr. B would allow you to cook them, do you?"

Rubbing his nose, Booth said, "Probably not. We'll just stick with what I have on the grill."

Sweets, who had been listening to the argument that Booth and Hodgins were having, said, "You both are so whipped."

Turning to look at him, Hodgins said, "Yeah, says the man who had to quit going to the Star Wars Conventions because Daisy thought they were boring."

Shaking his head, Paul looked at each man and said, "Well I'm secure in my house. I wear the pants in our family."

Laughing, Booth shook his head and said, "Tell me Paul, I know for a fact that Cam hates to cook. Did you make the fruit salad?"

Looking at Booth, Paul lifted his beer, took a swig and said, "How about them Phillies?"

Oooooooooooooooooo

Daisy had got a hot dog fresh from the grill; but, once she sat down she realized that she really wanted some potato salad to go with it. Putting her plate down on her chair, Daisy pointed to Lance and then her hot dog and said, "Watch my hot dog please."

Nodding his head, Lance continued to talk to the guys around the grill.

Daisy had only been gone for about five minutes when she came back to find her plate had been violated. The bun was still on her plate; but, her hotdog was missing. Looking around, Daisy didn't see it. Hearing a throat being cleared, Daisy looked over to where Clark was sitting and saw him pointing towards the end of the patio. Looking at where Clark was pointing, Daisy saw Boots sitting on the grass past the patio and he was chewing on a hot dog. Her hot dog.

Shaking her head, Daisy went over to the grill and punched Sweets on the arm.

Rubbing his arm, Sweets said, "Hey, what did you do that for?"

Frowning, Daisy said, "You were supposed to be watching my plate. Boots took my hotdog out of my bun."

Booth, Sweets, Hodgins and Paul turned and looked towards where Daisy was pointing. Shrugging his shoulders, Booth picked up a cooked hotdog with his tongs, put on a grilled bun and handed it do Daisy.

Smiling, Booth said, "Happy Labor Day, Daisy."

Puzzled, Daisy said, "Thank you, Agent Booth. Aren't you going to get the hotdog from Boots?"

Shaking his head, Booth said, "Nah. If he fills up on the hot dog, maybe he'll leave everyone else's food alone."

Frowning, Daisy said, "If that was my cat; I'd punish him."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth said, "We have a cat to love and protect Daisy. Not to hurt and be mean to. If you can't handle the mess that cats make; then, don't own a cat."

Nodding her head, Daisy walked back to her seat and held her plate in her hand. She didn't put it down until she had finished eating.

oooooooooooooooooo

Note: Pigs Ears are a Louisiana Pastry. It's fried dough with sugar cane syrup drizzled on them. Yummmm.

They're all secure in their manhood. Up next: Where did my shuttlecock go?

(OK, get your mind out of the gutter, Up next: Badminton anyone?)


	36. Chapter 36

Ok, we're still at the Labor Day BBQ. As we all know, these holidays can be very long.

Thanks for reviewing my story. If you haven't done so in the past, feel free to do so now. I would like to know that you think of my story.

I don't own Bones.

I do own Boots Booth, and believe me when I say it, I have lived with this cat for years.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Parker had finally got his Dad and Brennan to play badminton with him. Parker talked Wendell into teaming up with him against his Dad and Brennan. Parker knew that Wendell was a pretty good athlete and he had hoped that they would beat his parents.

They had been playing for a few minutes when Parker realized that he had a problem. He forgot that his Dad and Brennan were partners and had been so for many years.

Stopping play, Parker said, "Ah come on, this isn't fair."

Frowning, Booth said, "What isn't fair?"

Pointing at Brennan and then at his father, Parker said, "You guys can communicate without words. You guys are telepathic or something, how can I compete with that?"

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "There is no such thing as telepathy."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Sure, you've been reading too many science fiction novels."

Booth, standing a couple of feet behind Brennan, looked at Brennan, smiled and then looked back at Parker. Brennan, smiling, nodded her head and then looked at Parker.

Parker seeing their smiles and nods frowned and then looked at Wendell. Wendell, seeing Parker's frown, shrugged his shoulders and just looked at the net.

Caroline, standing on the sidelines, said, "Why don't you play with your Dad and have Wendell play with Temperance?"

Booth, not wanting to give up his partner, looked at Brennan for her reaction. Brennan, wanting to be fair, turned to Booth and smiled.

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth said, "Sure, we'll do that."

Walking over to Parker's side Booth positioned himself behind his son and Wendell, seeing he didn't have any say in it, walked over to Brennan's side of the net.

Turning to Parker, Booth said, "Ok Buddy. Let's play."

Satisfied, Parker hit the shuttle towards Brennan. Brennan taking a step forward easily lobbed the shuttle back over the net.

They had been playing for awhile, when Parker realized that whenever Brennan lobbed the shuttle over the net, Booth was there to meet it and whenever his Dad lobbed one over, Brennan was there to meet it. Sighing, Parker realized that it really was true. His Dad and Brennan were partners, together or separated.

Giving up on his partner, Parker played the best he could, still hoping to win.

Boots, standing on the sidelines next to Caroline, Christine and Michael, had watched the game with interest. Finally he had his moment in the sun. Wendell misplayed and the shuttle landed on the grass behind him. Boots, seeing his chance, charged across the lawn, grabbed up the shuttle with his mouth and ran. Running as fast as he could, Boots, ran around the side of the house and into the garage. Running across the cement floor, Boots then leaped up on to one of the shelves and proceeded to play with his new toy.

Watching their shuttlecock being carried away, Booth laughed. Parker, not seeing the funny side of the theft, frowned and said, "Christine, he's your cat. Go get the shuttle."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "That won't be necessary. I bought some new ones yesterday. They're in the kitchen on the counter. Let Boots have his toy and we'll play with the new shuttles."

Shrugging his shoulders, Parker said, "Ok, thanks."

Smiling, Christine said, "I'll go get the new ones." Turning around, Christine ran towards the house, past their guests and into the kitchen. Looking on and around the counters, Christine couldn't find the new shuttlecocks so she went back outside and back to the badminton court.

Arriving next to her mother, Christine said, "They aren't on the counter, Mom."

Laughing, Booth said, "Bet you a dollar I know who took them."

Shaking his head, Parker said, "That's ok, I was taught not to take a sucker bet."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Oh, well, Parker wasn't really having a good time playing badminton anyways. Up Next: What's a Pigs Ear between friends?


	37. Chapter 37

Ok, I know you're probably saying "enough with the BBQ"; so, one more chapter after this one and the BBQ will be over.

Thank you for the reviews and alerts.

I don't own Bones.

I do own Boots Booth.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Caroline had been standing near Booth, watching him serve up the grilled meats and vegetables when she thought about her contribution to the barbeque.

"Ok, Booth, I brought some Pigs Ears. I put them in the kitchen when I came in. Do you want me to bring them out for your guests?"

Eyes widening, Booth turned to Caroline and put his left hand on her right arm, "Are you kidding me? Leave them in the kitchen where they belong."

Shaking her head, Caroline said, "If we leave them in the kitchen then the only ones who'll know they're there Cher' is you, Temperance, Daisy and Cam."

Smiling, Booth leaned over and kissed Caroline on the cheek. "That's the idea Caroline."

Frowning, Caroline said, "You are too greedy when it comes to Pigs Ears, Seeley Booth."

Laughing, Booth said, "Don't I know it. Since you only make them for me once in a while I have to protect the ones you do give me."

Nodding her head, Caroline said, "Well, I made them; so, I plan to eat a couple of them."

Touching her arm again, Booth said, "Would you eat them in the kitchen? I don't want anyone to see you with them, especially Charlie. The last time you gave me some, he took several from my box when I went to get coffee."

Puzzled, Caroline said, "How do you know he took them?"

Laughing, Booth said, "I met him in the hallway outside of my office and he had them behind his back. He made sure his back was too me the whole time I was in his sight. I went back to my office and found four Pigs Ears missing."

Shaking her head, Caroline said, "You count the Pigs Ears?"

Smiling, Booth said, "Of course, I have to budget them; so, I keep track of how many I start out with."

Shaking her head again, Caroline turned around and went into the kitchen. Walking into the kitchen, Caroline saw Boots sitting over near his food bowl, eating something. Hearing a lot of crunching going on, she walked over to where Boots was eating and looked down.

"You know Cher'," Caroline said to Boots. "If Seeley Booth finds out you've been eating his Pigs Ears this could be the last day you have on this Earth."

Boots, seeing Caroline looming over him, picked up his Pigs Ear and left the room. Running down to the Man Cave, he then walked into the Laundry room and finished eating his purloined treat in peace and quiet.

Caroline, walking back over to the island in the kitchen, found the opened box of Pigs Ears and pulled out two. Closing the box, Caroline took her two Pigs Ears and walked across the living room and down to the Man Cave. Once she got there, she sat down on the couch and started to eat her pastries.

Ooooooooooooooo

Max, coming back from the bathroom, looked on the counter to see what there was available to snack on for dessert. He had already eaten a plate of ribs and baked beans and he wouldn't mind a little something for the old sweet tooth. Seeing the box of Pigs Ears, Max picked up the box and carried it down to the Man Cave. He knew that Booth hated to share these particular treats and Max wasn't going to turn his nose up to such a rare treat.

Walking into the Man Cave, Max saw Caroline sitting on the couch eating. Putting the box behind his back, Max said, "Oh hi Caroline. I'll just leave you alone."

Looking up, Caroline squinted her eyes and said, "What's behind your back, Max?"

Giving a small laugh, Max said, "Uh, nothing. Nothing. I'll go back to the living room and give you some peace."

Shaking her head, Caroline said, "Yeah, Cher', now tell me what's behind your back that you don't want me to see."

Sighing, Max walked over to the couch, dropped the box onto the coffee table, opened it up, took out two Pigs Ears and sat down next to Caroline.

Biting into the pastry, Max said, "Ok, don't tell Booth that I took some of his Pigs Ears. The man doesn't have a sense of humor when it comes to these and you know it."

Nodding her head, Caroline said, "So long as you put the box back in the kitchen. I told him that was where they were."

Scrunching up his mouth, Max asked, "Did he ask you how many you made?"

Laughing, Caroline said, "Lucky for you he didn't."

Smiling, Max said, "Good."

Sitting back, Max continued to eat his pastries.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Boots, finished with his Pigs Ear and hearing voices in the Man Cave, walked to the doorway to see what was going on. Seeing his box of Pigs Ears in the Man Cave, Boots ran over to the coffee table, jumped onto the table and grabbed another ear.

Max seeing Boots pushing his little head into the box, jumped up and made a grab for the box. Boots, seeing Max lunge at him, grabbed a Pigs Ear, jumped down from the coffee table and ran from the room, running up stairs and up to Christine's room. Pulling himself under her bed, Boots ate his second purloined treat.

Max, closing the box, sat back down and said, "God, if Booth saw him do that, I think he'd kill Boots."

Nodding her head, Caroline said, "Yeah, Cher', I learned a long time ago, don't get between Seeley Joseph Booth and a box of Pigs Ears. He'll squash you like a bug."

Smiling, Max said, "Why do you think I'm down here? I don't want my obituary to say, he died for a Pigs Ear."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Ok, Quit thinking about Pigs Ears. You'll just torture yourself if you don't have access to those delicious, crunchy, sweet pastries. If you're ever in Southern Louisiana, try them. "Mae Cher', c'est bon."

Up next: Where the hell are my keys?


	38. Chapter 38

Ok, this is the last Labor Day BBQ chapter. A friend of mine thought Daisy and Boots should have another confrontation. I hope you like it "N".

Thanks for reviewing my story. I really want you to know that I appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

I do own Boots Booth.

Oooooooooooooooooo

The day was slowly turning into evening and the barbeque was winding down. Everyone had enjoyed the food and the conversation so they were reluctant to leave. Booth and Brennan had cooked enough to make sure that everyone could take a plate home for leftovers.

Daisy and Sweets finally decided it was time to go home. They had come to the barbeque on Daisy's scooter, so they went into the living room to collect their helmets and Daisy's bag. She had brought a shoulder bag to carry her small purse, keys and a change of clothes, just in case she made a mess while eating BBQ. Daisy, putting her hand into her bag, looked for the keys to her scooter; but, didn't find them. Picking up her bag, she rummaged her hand around and still couldn't feel her keys. Starting to worry, Daisy poured out everything in her bag onto the couch and moved everything around, still no keys. Thinking that she may have put the keys in the small purse, Daisy picked up her purse and opened it. Not seeing any keys, Daisy started to feel a little panicky and poured out the contents of her purse on to the couch.

Still not seeing her keys, Daisy looked at Sweets and said, "Did I give you the scooter keys?"

Putting his hands in his pockets, Sweets checked each pocket in his pants and found two quarters, one breath mint, his wallet and a ticket stub to a movie he saw the day before.

Shaking his head, Sweets said, "Sorry Daisy. I don't have them. I'm pretty sure you dropped them in your bag when we got here."

Shaking her head, Daisy said, "Well they aren't here. Did you bring your scooter key?"

Sighing, Sweets said, "No, I sure didn't. I only have my house key and it's in my wallet."

Frustrated, Daisy rummaged through everything on the couch and finally had to admit to herself that the keys were missing. Picking up everything she had put onto the couch, she stuffed the items back into her bag. She then got down on her knees and looked under the couch. Not seeing anything, Daisy took the pillows from the couch and ran her hands around the seat cushions. She found thirty six cents in change, one ping pong ball and three cat nip toys.

Seeing the catnip toys, Daisy stood up and looked around. Seeing Boots sitting on the bottom step of the stairs, Daisy put her hands on her hips and glared at the cat.

Sweets seeing the anger in Daisy's face, asked, "What's going on? Why are you looking at Boots like that?"

Turning her angry look towards Sweets, Daisy said, "I think Boots took the keys out of my bag and he's done something with them."

Sighing, Sweets said, "Well, I guess we'd better look for them. If we don't find them then we'll have to get a cab to go home. I doubt we could find a lock smith open on Labor Day night."

Nodding her head, Daisy walked over to the chairs and put her hands down the cushions. Sweets walked over to the back side of the chairs, got down on his knees and started to look under the furniture.

Michael and Christine, walking through the living room, on the way to the man cave, stopped and watched Sweets and Daisy. Looking at each other, Michael said, "What do you think they're doing?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Christine said, "Gosh, I don't know. Do you think it's a game?"

Frowning, Michael walked over to where Sweets was, bent down and said, "What are you doing, Uncle Sweets? Are you playing a game? Can Christine and I play?"

Looking up at Michael, Sweets said, "We're looking for Daisy's scooter keys. Can you help us look for them? We think Boots took them out of Daisy's bag and hid them somewhere."

Christine, turning to Boots, walked over to her cat and looked at him. Shaking her head, Christine walked back into the kitchen and stopped in the doorway, looking at the activity going on. Raising her voice, Christine said, "Daisy thinks Boots took her scooter keys out of her bag and hid them somewhere."

All heads turning to look at her, Booth said, "Where did she have her bag?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Christine said, "The living room?"

Rolling his eyes, Max said, "I guess we better help her and Sweets look for the keys." Putting his dish towel down, Max walked past Christine into the living room.

Brennan, Parker, Cam, Michele, Caroline and Paul put down the things they had in their hands and followed Max into the living room. Booth, sighing and looking at the floor, thought, "Talk about looking for a needle in a haystack." Shaking his head, he followed everyone else into the living room.

Looking around, Booth saw Boots and said, "Ok, you damn cat, what did you do with the keys?"

Boots, not caring for the glares he had been getting from everyone decided that he didn't like their attitudes, turned around and bounded up the stairs. Running down the hallway, he ran into Parker's bedroom and crawled under Parker's bed. Boots, lying down next to Daisy's scooter keys, a half eaten chicken wing, a golf ball, Booth's watch and two cat nip mice, closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Ooooooooooooo

Let's just say that the keys weren't found until Parker vacuumed his bedroom carpet the next day after Max packed up his bags and moved back to his apartment. Parker was less than thrilled to find the loot under his bed and reminded himself to keep his bedroom door closed from now on.

Oooooooooooooo

Ok, this story is going on a little vacation and will be back in a couple of weeks. Thanks for reading my story. I really appreciated it.


	39. Chapter 39

Ok, I have received a few messages saying that some people are going through Boots withdrawal. Well, I can't have that happen so here is a little story to tide you over for awhile. It's just one chapter so I hope it helps a little.

This idea came from Elysium1973. I hope this is what you had in mind.

Thanks for reviewing my stories. I really appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

I do own Boots Booth.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth had decided that it was time to clean up the garage. It was getting cluttered again and he was getting tired of looking for tools and not finding them. Everyone borrowed his stuff and never put whatever they borrowed back where it belonged. They just laid the stuff on a table or work bench which aggravated Booth. It also didn't help that he had a cat that liked to pilfer things from around the neighborhood and then haul his prizes into the garage. Some of Boots prizes were odd and others were just downright gross.

Booth had backed his SUV and Brennan's Prius out of the garage to make it easier to work in. He took a medium sized, empty, cardboard box and placed in the middle of the garage floor. He intended that to be a trash box. Anything that was considered trash would be put into the box and then carried to the road for trash pickup.

Boots hearing activity in the garage walked across the yard and sat at the entrance watching Booth moving things around. Boots found this interesting so he decided to watch.

Booth had picked up all of his tools and put them back into their proper resting places. He then picked up a box of spilled nails he had found under the back workbench. The nails were scattered under the bench. It didn't take a genius to know who had been playing with the nails.

Looking around, Booth looked towards where Boots was sitting and said, "Someday you're going to get a nail in your paw and then you'll be sorry."

Boots, flicking his ears, turned his head and looked away from Booth. After all, Booth wasn't saying anything important.

Shaking his head, Booth started to move amongst the shelves and picked up Boots prizes. Booth shook his head as he found three torn shuttlecocks, a water damaged baseball cap, one badly mauled flip-flop and two dented ping pong balls.

Carrying these Boots prizes over to the box, Booth dumped them into the box. Looking at Boots, Booth said, "Do you have to make a mess?"

Turning his back to Booth, Boots looked out into the yard.

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth went back to the shelves and removed a partially eaten rat and what looked like a partially eaten rabbit from one of the lower shelves. Turning around, Booth said, "Really, a rabbit? You better not let Bones see you eating a rabbit. You might become an inside cat and you and I both know that won't be good."

Boots, not hearing anything he cared to hear, stood up, turned around and walked over to the other side of the garage entrance and watched Booth throw his prizes into the box. Once Booth turned back around, Boots ran towards the box and jumped in. Looking at his prizes lying in the box, Boots sat down and then looked up. He waited.

Booth continued to clean up the shelves. On the shelf on the right side of the garage, Booth found a broken toy car and a small stuffed pig that had seen better days. Picking up these prizes, Booth carried them over to the box to drop them in. Dropping the junk in the box, Booth was startled when Boots jumped out of the box, leaping right at him, with his claws extended.

Falling back, Booth tripped over his own feet and fell onto his backside. Yelling, Booth said, "Damn it, Boots, what the hell is wrong with you?" Putting his hands down beside him, Booth pushed himself up, watching Boots standing in front of him. Boots tail was switching back and forth.

Squinting his eyes, Booth said, "You're lucky that Christine would miss you if something happened to you. You're walking a thin line, Buddy, a very thin line."

Shaking his head, Booth decided to take a bathroom break and left the garage. Boots, irritated, jumped back into the box and sat down with his prizes.

Ooooooooooo

Christine, looking for Parker, walked into the garage and looked around. Curious, Christine walked over to the box and looked into it. Boots, seeing someone looming over him, jumped out of the box towards Christine.

Screaming, Christine jumped back away from the box. Putting her hands on her chest and panting loudly, Christine said, "That wasn't very nice, Boots. What if I did that to you?"

Unimpressed, Boots walked over to the main entrance and sat down watching his human. Christine, shaking her head, left the garage to continue her search for her brother.

Oooooooooooo

Parker, looking for Christine, walked into the garage. Not seeing anyone, Parker walked over to the box to see what was in it. Bending over, he saw something jumping at him. Leaping back as fast as he could, Parker fell backwards and landed on his back. Angry, Parker sat up and saw Boots sitting in front of him, licking his front right paw.

Standing up, Parker said, "You idiot. I could have got hurt." Seeing that Boot didn't care, Parker walked around Boots and the box and left the garage. Parker planned to tell Christine that her cat was up to no good.

Ooooooooooooooo

Brennan, wondering where Booth was, walked into the garage. Not seeing him, Brennan walked over to the box to see what was in it. Leaning over the box, Brennan saw a furry body leaping towards her. Stepping back quickly, Brennan saw Boots leap out of the box. Sitting down, he flicked his ears and looked at her.

Shaking her head, Brennan walked over to Booth's work bench, picked up a roll of masking tape and walked over to the box. Bending down, Brennan sealed the top of the box and then put the masking tape back on the shelf

Looking at Boots, Brennan laughed and said, "The next time, I'll tape you inside of the box."

Walking out of the garage, Brennan walked around the house to the backyard, still looking for Booth.

Oooooooooooo

Booth, coming back into the garage, walked over to the box and found it sealed shut with masking tape. Puzzled, Booth looked around and found he was alone in the garage. Scratching his head, Booth loaded the box onto the dolly and wheeled it out to the road for trash pickup.

Ooooooooooo

A box and a cat – a very bad combination. Was this interesting? Did it help make you laugh? I hope it did. Thanks for reading my story.


	40. Chapter 40

This idea was also from Elysium1973. Thanks. I hope this is what you wanted.

Thank you for reviewing my story.

I don't own Bones.

I do own Boots.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth had dropped by the Dollar Store on the way home to pick up a box of cereal for Christine. Parker had eaten the last of the Captain Crunch that morning and Christine had told her father in no uncertain terms that she wanted him to stop at the store and get her a new box of cereal for breakfast the next day. There had been a box of Coco Puffs on the shelf; but, Christine had said that was his cereal and she wanted her cereal. Parker had thought it was funny that she was so serious about a box of cereal until he found his father staring at him and Booth said the words "Fruit Loops."

Blushing, Parker remembered the time, when he was little, that he had cried when he had found out that his Uncle Jared had eaten the last of his cereal and his taste buds had been set for a nice bowl of the fruity goodness. Booth had offered to make pancakes, waffles and French toast; but, Parker had refused all offers. Booth had changed his clothes and drove to the store to buy the box of Fruit Loops so that his son wouldn't starve. Parker had stayed in the apartment glaring at his uncle while Booth was gone. Jared on the other hand had treated it like it was a big joke.

Parker never admitted to his father that the reason he was so upset was not that the last of his cereal had been eaten. He had been upset because his Uncle Jared had eaten it. Parker never did like his Uncle Jared and his uncle didn't care for him either. Parker didn't like how his uncle treated his father and he wished his Dad would just let Uncle Jared stew in his own messes. What had really made Parker angry was the fact that his uncle had just taken something that didn't belong to him and he didn't care.

While Booth was in the Dollar Store, he noticed a bin with little stuffed animals in it. Looking through the bin, Booth found a stuffed cat that looked similar to Boots. It was smoky gray with dark gray ear tips. On a whim, Booth bought the little stuffed cat for Christine.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Arriving home, Booth had found his family in the kitchen. Brennan had beaten him home and she and the kids were cooking dinner. It was going to be vegetarian stir fry night and the kids were helping Brennan chop and julienne vegetables. Walking into the kitchen, Booth gave the Dollar Store bag to his daughter, kissed his daughter on the cheek, Brennan on the lips, ruffled Parkers' hair and left the kitchen to go upstairs and change clothes.

Opening the bag, Christine had found her cereal and the stuffed cat. Looking at the cat and then at Parker, Christine said, "See I told you Dad wasn't mad at us for arguing over the cereal."

Smiling, Parker said, "He was mad this morning. He's not mad now."

Shaking her head, Christine said, "If he had been mad he wouldn't have bought me this cat."

Shrugging his shoulders, Parker said, "He bought the cat because he feels guilty when he gets mad at us."

Frowning, Brennan said, "Booth doesn't like it when you argue over breakfast foods. You should learn to compromise."

Laughing, Parker said, "Yeah, I know. I'm just not a morning person and neither is Christine. It's hard to be compromising when you'd rather be in your bed, sleeping."

Nodding her head, Christine said, "Yeah, Mom. You know Parker and I hate Monday mornings."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "You don't like any mornings as far as I can tell."

Laughing, Parker said, "You are so right, if school started at noon I know I'd be very happy."

Nodding her head, Christine said, "Yeah, Mom, me too."

Taking her cereal, Christine put the box on the counter next to the fridge and she placed the toy cat next to it. She planned to take the stuffed cat upstairs after dinner.

Ooooooooooooooo

After dinner was finished, the dishwasher loaded and the dinning room table wiped clean, Christine walked into the kitchen to get her stuffed cat. Looking on the counter, Christine didn't see the stuffed animal. Looking on all of the counters, the floor, the kitchen table and the island Christine walked into the living room to tell her father that she had lost her new toy.

Seeing her father sitting on the couch cuddling her mother, Christine walked over and stood in front of her parents. "I can't find my new stuffed cat, Dad." Christine said.

Looking at his daughter, Booth asked, "Where did you put it when I gave it to you?"

Frowning, Christine said, "I put it on the counter next to the cereal. I was going to take it to my room when we were done with dinner. It isn't there."

Sighing, Booth said, "Would you like me to help you find it?"

Shaking her head, Christine said, "No thanks. I'm going to ask Parker if he took it first."

Puzzled, Brennan said, "Why would Parker take your stuffed cat?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Christine said, "I don't know. Maybe he wanted one. Parker likes cats."

Turning around, Christine walked across the room and down the stairs to the Man Cave.

Booth leaned towards Brennan and whispered, "Boots probably took it."

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "Yes. You're probably right."

Smiling, Booth said, "Good luck finding it."

Grinning, Brennan said, "Or if she finds it, good luck keeping it."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Boots, earlier that evening, had walked in to the kitchen, looking to see if anyone had dropped anything interesting on the floor. Not seeing anything edible besides the food in his bowl, Boots jumped on the bar stool next to the island to see if anyone had left him anything. Seeing a clean island, Boots turned around and looked at the counters. Seeing the stuffed cat on the counter, Boots leaped from his bar stool to the counter and then walked over to the toy cat. Smelling it, Boots picked it up in his mouth and leaped off of the counter onto the floor. Walking across the kitchen floor, Boots then ran through the living room, down the stairs to the man cave and then behind the couch. Placing the toy onto the floor, Boots laid down next the toy, pulled the stuffed cat towards his chest and went to sleep.

Ooooooooooooooooo

After Parker had come down to the Man Cave to play some video games, Boots woke up irritated. His peace shattered, Boots picked up his new toy, ran from behind the couch past Parker, who didn't notice him, and into the Utility room where the washing machine and dryer were. Looking around, Boots walked under the utility table next to the dryer and lay down again with his stuffed cat next to his chest. Satisfied, Boots went back to sleep. His last cat thought before falling into a peaceful sleep was how nice it was that his favorite human had brought him a new toy.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I have an Aflac duck that my cat Star is constantly stealing. She takes it from my bedroom and carries it around the house. I never know where I'm going to find the darn thing.


	41. Chapter 41

Thanks for all the reviews and alerts.

I don't own Bones.

I do own Boots Booth.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Parker had walked out of the front door when he noticed his sister sitting in the middle of the front yard. Walking over to where she was sitting, Parker noticed that she was sitting with her legs splayed out and Boots sitting in between them. Christine was slowly stroking Boots' back as they both looked down the street.

Curious, Parker asked, "What are you doing Christine?"

Smiling, Christine looked up and said, "We're waiting for the garbage robot to come."

Puzzled, Parker asked, "Garbage robot? What's a garbage robot?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Christine said, "You know the robot that eats our trash."

Shaking his head, Parker sat down next to his sister and said, "Christine, robots don't eat the trash. The city has a garbage truck come around once a week and they have men who collect the trash and put it in the truck to haul it away for us."

Shaking her head, Christine said, "No, Parker. A garbage robot comes and eats our trash now."

"When is this garbage robot coming?" Parker asked.

Biting her lower lip, Christine looked down the street and said, "Soon."

Smiling, Parker asked, "Would you mind if I sat here with you to watch the garbage robot eat the trash?"

Shaking her head, Christine said, "No, I don't mind." Turning her head, Christine said, "I thought you were going to go see your friends this afternoon. That's what you said at lunch time."

Patting her back, Parker said, "What and miss seeing a garbage eating robot? No, I'll stay with you until it comes."

Nodding her head, Christine looked at Parker and said, "Can I come with you sometime when you go visit your friends? I promise to be good and do what you say."

Seeing the sad look on her face, Parker said, "You know what? Why don't you come with me today. I'll check with Dad and Bones and see if it's ok. We can go to the movies and then go out and eat tacos. How does that sound?"

Smiling, Christine said, "Thanks Parker."

Nodding his head, Parker said, "It's alright kid. You can protect me from all the girls that keep hitting on me. My girlfriend says I want the girls to hit on me so she's mad at me right now. If you protect me from the other girls then we can tell Tracey that it isn't my fault."

Nodding, Christine said, "I'll protect you Parker."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Booth saw his kids sitting on the front lawn when he drove his SUV up onto the driveway. Curious, he walked over to where they were sitting and looked down.

Seeing his kids and Christine's cat all looking up at him, Booth asked, "What are you two up to?"

Smiling Christine said, "We're waiting for the garbage eating robot to come."

Frowning, Booth looked towards Parker.

Shrugging his shoulders, Parker said, "I don't know either."

Sighing, Booth looked back at Christine and asked, "Mind if I sit down and wait with you?"

Smiling, Christine said, "Thanks Dad. It's really cool. You'll see."

Nodding his head, Booth reached over and stroked Boots back and then put his right arm around his daughter's shoulders and waited.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Soon, Booth saw the garbage truck turn the corner. Seeing Boots move out of the corner of his eye, Booth turned to see Boots sitting up straight and staring down the street. Turning his head back towards the on coming truck, Booth watched the truck come towards them. They saw the truck stop in front of the house three doors down. A metal arm with a claw on the end slid towards the large blue trash can and a claw clamp on to the sides. The arm then pulled the can towards the truck, lift it up and dump the garbage can over. Booth then saw the trash pour out of the can and into the top of the truck. The arm then righted the can, lowered it and then move the can out towards its original resting space. The claw then let the can go and move back against the truck.

The truck then repeated the process at each house until it reached their house. Boots, being the careful cat that he is, stepped over Christine's legs and walked around behind Booth where he sat down. Leaning around Booth, Boots watched the truck from the safety of Booth's back.

Smiling, Booth looked down to watch Christine's mesmerized look as she watched the garbage eating robot eat their trash. Once it was done with the can, it moved down the street to the next house.

Parker, laughing, reached over and poked Christine in the ribs. "You were right, it is a garbage eating robot."

Nodding her head, Christine said, "I told you so."

Looking at Booth, Parker asked, "Dad, Christine and I want to go to the movies and then go get tacos. Is that ok?"

Smiling, Booth said, "Of course, Parks. Just don't go see anything above a PG rating. I would prefer you stick to the G rated ones though."

Nodding his head, Parker said, "Don't worry, Dad, I know the drill."

Getting up from the lawn, Booth bent down and patted Boots' head and then walked up to the front door. Looking back, Booth saw his kids talking together. Smiling, he closed the door and went to look for Brennan. If they were going to be alone in the house on this usually busy Saturday afternoon, then he wanted to take advantage of it. He was pretty sure Brennan would want to also."

Humming, Booth walked into the living room and saw Brennan. Smiling, he saw Brennan sitting on the couch, looking at the mail.

Walking over to the couch, Booth said, "Christine and Parker are going to the movies."

Looking up, Brennan smiled and said, "So we're alone?"

Smiling, Booth nodded his head.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

I saw our trash picked up this morning and thought "Cool". What do you think? Was this interesting?

Up next: Poker anyone?


	42. Chapter 42

Thanks for the reviews and alerts.

I don't own Bones.

I do own Boots Booth.

Oooooooooooooooo

Booth was sitting on a patio chair in the back yard trying to amuse Christine and Michael. It had been a long day full of bike rides, a picnic in the park, swimming in Christine's new above ground pool and in general a lot of running around and chasing. Brennan had wanted Booth to try to get Christine and Michael to relax and calm down. She didn't wanted to hand over a hyper Michael to Angela when she came to pick him up later.

"Can we see you do your poker chip trick?" Christine asked.

"Yeah, Uncle Booth, do your poker chip trick." Michael said,

Smiling, Booth reached his hand into his right pocket and removed his poker chip. Holding it up for the kids to see, Booth asked, "This poker chip?"

Nodding her head, Christine said, "Yeah, Dad. Show us the poker chip trick."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "It really isn't a trick you know."

Frowning, Michael said, "Sure it is Uncle Booth."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth held his right hand away from his body and towards Christine and Michael who were sitting on the ground in front of him. Slowly he moved the poker chip across the back of his hand using his thumb then fingers until it reached his pinky. He then moved the chip back the other way.

Clapping her hands, Christine said, "Do it again."

Smiling, Booth said, "Sure." Holding his hand out, Booth proceeded to move the chip across the top of his hand. The chip had made it half way across his hand when Boots leaped at Booth's hand, grabbed the poker chip with his mouth and then landed on the other side of Booth, running towards to the tree house.

Cursing, Booth stood up, holding his right hand with this left hand. Boots had managed to scratch Booth's hand while diving for the chip and it was now bleeding. Christine seeing her father bleeding got up and ran into the house to get her mother. Michael, seeing Boots running across the yard, got up and ran after Boots. Boots, seeing that he was being chased, leaped for the oak tree and then climbed it as fast as he could, poker chip still in his mouth.

Brennan met Booth as he walked in to the kitchen. "Christine said you're bleeding."

Nodding his head, Booth held his right hand up to show a gouge in the back of his right hand. "It's no big deal. Boots wanted my poker chip and took it. It's just a small cut."

Seeing the blood on his right hand and the blood on his left hand where he had been pressed it against the cut, Christine started to cry.

Booth grabbing a paper napkin off of the island and pressed it against his hand. Seeing Christine crying, Booth said, "Christine, this is nothing. It's just a scratch. I'm alright."

Wiping her eyes with her hands, Christine said, "Boots hurt you."

Smiling, Booth said, "This isn't the first scratch I've gotten from that cat and it won't be the last." Removing the paper napkin from the scratch, Booth saw that it had almost quit bleeding.

Showing it to Christine, Booth said, "See it's stopped bleeding. Nothing to worry about."

Taking his handkerchief from his left pocket, Booth got down on this right knee and reached over and wiped the tears from his daughter's face. "Don't cry Christine. It was just an accident. Boots was playing."

Putting her right hand on the top of Christine's head, Brennan said, "Where is Michael?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Christine said, "I don't know."

Concerned, Brennan walked through the open kitchen doorway and looked around. Looking towards the oak tree, Brennan saw Michael climbing the oak tree. Walking towards the tree, Brennan looked up and saw Boots sitting in the tree house, looking down.

Calling out, Brennan said, "Michael, climb back down, please."

Looking over his shoulder, Michael said, "Ah come on Aunt Bren. I'm just going to get Uncle Booth's lucky poker chip."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "No Michael. You know your mother doesn't want you climbing any more trees since you fell out of this one last March and broke your left wrist."

Nodding his head, Michael climbed back down and jumped from the last rung to the ground. Walking over to Brennan, Michael said, "But what about Uncle Booth's lucky poker chip?"

Smiling, Brennan said, "How lucky can a poker chip be when he lost it to a cat?"

Puzzled, Michael said, "I don't know what you mean, Aunt Bren. Uncle Booth says it's his lucky poker chip. He said that it's the last poker chip he ever won before he met you and it reminds him of how lucky he is. He's going to be upset if Boots loses it."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "Don't worry Michael. Your uncle still has his lucky dice and his lucky lighter. It's all the luck he needs; besides, we'll find the chip sooner or later. Boots usually hides his treasures in the garage. Booth will probably find it the next time he cleans up the garage."

Looking up at Boots, Michael said, "He's laughing at us."

Puzzled, Brennan said, "Cats don't laugh, Michael."

Walking up behind Brennan, Booth leaned over and said quietly into her right ear, "Oh, Boots is laughing his ass off. You may not hear it; but, I do."

Shaking her head, Brennan kissed Booth and then walked back towards the house. Smiling, Michael turned and followed his aunt. Booth making sure that Brennan and Michael were facing the house and not him, lifted his right hand and gave Boots the finger.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Boots wins again. Up next: What did you do with my poker chip you #&%!


	43. Chapter 43

Thank you for reading my story.

I don't own Bones.

I do own Boots Booth.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Brennan had been looking for Booth for a few minutes. She had looked upstairs and downstairs in the house. She had looked in the garage and the front yard. His SUV was still in the drive; so, he had to be around the house somewhere. Walking out into the backyard, Brennan looked around and didn't see anyone. Puzzled, Brennan walked out on to the patio and sat down on one of the patio chairs.

Brennan had been sitting on the chair for about five minutes when she heard Booth's voice come from the tree house.

"Damn it, Boots. What did you do with it?" Booth said rather loudly.

Curious, Brennan walked across the yard and stood under the tree. Listening, Brennan heard scraping sounds and things being moved around. Deciding she wanted to know what was going on, Brennan started to climb the rungs nailed onto the tree. Reaching the top rung, Brennan looked over the edge to see in to the tree house. Booth was sitting still with his knees drawn up and his arms wrapped around his legs. He was glaring at Boots who was sitting on the opposite side of the room.

Frowning, Brennan said, "What are you doing, Booth?"

Looking up, Booth blushed and then moved his legs down so that they were straight on the floor. "I was looking for something," Booth said.

Pulling herself onto the platform, Brennan stood up and walked in to the tree house. Looking around she found that the small chairs had been moved from one side of the house the other and were resting on the small table that normally sat under the window.

Walking over to where Booth was sitting, Brennan sat down next to Booth.

Puzzled, Brennan asked, "What are you looking for?"

Glaring at Boots, Booth said, "I'm looking for my poker chip. That fur ball hid it somewhere and I'm trying to find it."

Boots, seeing the glares coming his way, stood up and walked over to the tree house doorway. Walking out onto the platform, Boots walked along the edge and then leaped on to the tree branch that led past the window of the little house. Walking up the branch, he stopped when he got to the little window and sat down with his back towards the window.

Booth, a little angry, said, "Michael said he saw Boots carry it up here; but, I can't find it."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "It's just a poker chip, Booth. You can always get another one."

Sighing, Booth looked at Brennan and said, "No I can't. That chip was special."

Smiling, Brennan said, "Yes, I know. It's your lucky poker chip. You do know that there is no such thing as a lucky poker chip don't you?"

Shaking his head, Booth put his right arm around Brennan's shoulders and said, "That poker chip was in my pocket the night you kissed me outside of that bar in the rain. You know when Caroline had me fire you. When you left me in the rain, I realized that I had been gambling my whole life for things that didn't mean anything. When we kissed it was like my blood caught on fire. I wanted you so bad and I knew you didn't want me. I decided that I was going to take the biggest gamble of my life. I was going to convince you that you loved me some day. I knew it was probably going to take quite awhile to do it; but, you were worth waiting for. Hell after that big fight we had I thought it would never happen; but, I looked at my chip every day. Then when we started working together again I knew that the chip had brought me luck. Later, no matter how bad things got between us I used that poker chip as a reminder that no matter what happened you took a big gamble and you were willing to let me be your best friend. If you could do that then it made me realize that it was possible for you to love me too. My poker chip helped me to remember that even after I made that huge mistake in Afghanistan. I looked at my chip every day and I knew you were my best friend. Then later it reminded me that you and I could change and that the gamble we took with each other was no gamble at all. I need my chip back."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "Booth, we've been together for eight years. You don't need the poker chip."

Smiling, Booth said, "Sure I do. When I get mad or we have a fight, I take my poker chip out of my pocket, look at it and remember how hard it was to get to where we are now. I need my reminder. I need my poker chip."

Patting his right knee, Brennan said, "You have me, Booth. I have you. You do not need a poker chip to remind you of that. All you have to do is look at me. I'm not going anywhere and neither are you, besides, you still have your lucky dice and lighter."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Sure. I guess you're right." Looking at Boots, Booth said, "Someday Boots is going to get old and pass. When he does, don't expect me to mourn for him, the little bastard."

Laughing, Brennan said, "Ha, you'll probably cry the hardest."

Blushing, Booth said, "It'll be tears of relief."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "Christine and I are ready to go to the store."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "It's about time."

Smiling, Brennan said, "That from a man who is sitting in a tree house."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

That evening, Booth was sitting in the Man Cave watching a hockey game and getting pissed at the bad calls being made when Boots ran into the room and leaped up on to the couch. Dropping something on the couch, Boots then batted it around for a minute or so and then laid down next to it.

Booth, curious, turned and saw his poker chip laying on the couch next to Boots' front right paw. Grabbing the poker chip, Booth said, "You touch this again and I swear I'll make a furry purse out of you."

Boots, unimpressed, partially opened his eyes, looked at Booth and then closed them.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Well, at least Booth got his poker chip back. Up next: What do you mean he has to go with us? (Be warned. The next few chapters are going to be a sequel to chapters 4 and 5 and 9 through 15)


	44. Chapter 44

Thanks for the many reviews and alerts. I'm amazed that you haven't grown tired of the Boots stories. Considering that this story was going to be a one shot and it is now 44 chapters long is all due to you and your encourgement and suggestions. Thanks again.

I don't own Bones.

I do own Boots.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Halloween was fast approaching and Brennan didn't want a repeat of last year's fiasco. She had voiced her concerns to Cam and had told her that she would rather not have her family around people in costumes this year. She had no intention of accepting any invitations to any Halloween parties and she didn't really want to force Booth to participate in Halloween at all this year considering what she, Angela and Hodgins and had put him through last year.

Angela had been walking by Cam's office and had stopped by the open door to snoop. Overhearing part of the conversation, she felt embarrassed that she had been the instigator of the joke on Booth last year. Angela decided to talk to Hodgins about Booth and Halloween.

Finding Hodgins in his office, Angela walked into his office and sat down on the chair next to his desk. Looking at her husband, Angela said, "You know Jack, we need to make up for the mess we made of Halloween last year for Booth and Christine."

Frowning, Hodgins said, "Maybe we should leave well enough alone Angela. Booth forgave us and I think we would be better off not reminding him of what we put him through. We embarrased the Hell out of him."

Shaking her head, Angela said, "No, I want to make up for what I did. Booth didn't deserve to be humiliated like that. I mean, I meant it to be a joke; but, I didn't know what I was playing with. Come on Babe, help me make it up to him and Brennan and Christine."

Nodding his head, Hodgins said, "Sure, besides that weekend at the cabin didn't turn out too well either. We still haven't made up for that mess either."

Smiling, Angela said, "Well, Halloween is on a Friday this year. I was thinking that maybe we could lend our little cabin in the woods to Booth and Brennan for a three day weekend getaway. They could take the kids with them and they'd have the whole place to themselves. No trick or treating. No parties and costumes and most importantly, no damn clowns. Just family time together."

Shrugging his shoulders, Hodgins said, "Ok, go ahead. Maybe we'll score some brownie points. I think we could use them."

Standing up, Angela said, "I'll go make the offer right now."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

When Booth arrived home that evening, he walked into the house to find a happy household. The house smelled like mac and cheese and Booth's mouth immediately started to water.

Walking into the kitchen, Booth smiled and said, "Alright, mac and cheese. We haven't had that in awhile."

Looking up from the journal she had open on the counter, Brennan smiled and said, "I had time and the kids offered to help."

Walking over to where Brennan was standing, Booth put his arms around her waist and kissed the back of her neck. Looking over her shoulder, Booth saw a picture of a dissected human heart.

Grimacing, Booth said, "Yummy. Could you have found a more appetizing picture to have in the kitchen?"

Frowning, Brennan said, "I'd hardly call this picture, oh, sarcasm." Closing the journal, Brennan turned around and kissed Booth.

Christine, holding Boots in her arms, kissed Boots on the cheek and said, "Oh, Boots, you're so handsome. Let me kiss you. I love you so much."

Boots, eating up the attention, began to purr.

Booth and Brennan breaking their kiss, looked at their daughter. Turning back and looking at Booth, Brennan said, "I see that the acorn doesn't fall too far from the tree."

Ignoring his partners' returned sarcasm, Booth said, "What's the special occasion? You usually only make mac and cheese on my birthday and holidays."

Parker, coming in from the dining room where he had been setting the table said, "Can't we just make you mac and cheese, Dad? Do we have to an ulterior motive?"

Pursing his lips and looking at his wife and kids said, "Yep."

Laughing, Brennan said, "I told them we shouldn't make you the mac and cheese. I knew it would make you suspicious. Your radar comes on at the most inopportune times."

Sighing, Booth said, "Ok, just give it to me straight. What's up?"

Smiling, Brennan said, "Angela and Hodgins are letting us use their cabin for a three day weekend for Halloween this year. Parker, Christine and I have talked it over and we feel that the whole family would be better off this year if we skipped the Halloween festivities this year. The whole family will be away from home and we'll just relax. They are doing very well in school and I don't see the harm in their missing one day of school."

Holding Boots, Christine said, "Uncle Jack said that the bear has been realcated so he won't bother us."

Laughing, Parker said, "Relocated, Christine."

Huffing, Christine said, "That's what I said. Boots won't have to worry about bears when we go back to the cabin, Dad."

Frowning, Booth said, "Boots is going with us?"

Puzzled, Christine said, "Sure, Dad. He has to come. He's part of the family."

Sighing, Booth leaned against Brennan and said, "I thought you said this was going to be a three day vacation."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Oh, boy. Another trip to the Hodgins/Montenegro Cabin. What do you think about that? Up next: A perfectly good mood, wasted.


	45. Chapter 45

Thanks for reviewing my story.

I don't own Bones.

I do own Boots Booth.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Halloween came and Booth found himself getting up before the sun came up to finish loading the SUV for the three day vacation. Looking at all of the luggage and bags in the back of the truck, Booth wondered if the kids had left anything in their bedrooms.

Walking back into the house, Booth walked into the kitchen to see two semi-sleeping kids sitting at the kitchen table. One was staring at her toast and the other one was propping his head up with his right hand. Smiling, Booth walked over to the table and shouted, "Wake up."

Jumping in their seats, Parker and Christine looked up at their father and frowned. Laughing, Booth said, "This was your idea, remember? Hurry up and eat so we can hit the road. I want to get out of D.C. before morning rush hour traffic starts."

Putting his toast in his mouth, Parker said with his mouth full, "How can you be so awake at 04:40 in the morning? The chickens aren't even up yet."

Puzzled, Christine looked at her brother and said, "What chickens, Parker?"

Rolling his eyes, Parker said, "The theoretical chickens, Christine. They're pretend chickens."

Nodding her head, Christine said, "Oh." Looking at her father, Christine said, "It's still dark out Dad. My eyes don't want to stay open."

Walking into the room, Brennan said, "Once we're in the truck, you can go back to sleep. Please hurry and finish breakfast and put your plates in the dishwasher. Once you've done that, Christine, I need you to put Boots in his carrier. You know you're the only one who can do that."

Nodding her head, Christine said, "Boots probably won't like it. He's not a night person."

Laughing, Booth said, "I hate to break it to you Christine, Boots is definitely a night person."

Shaking her head, Christine repeated something her Grandpa Max was fond of saying, "He must take after your side of the family."

Laughing, Brennan walked out of the kitchen to check on the windows to make sure they were all shut tight and locked.

Hearing Brennan laugh and leave the room, Booth called out to her, "If you think that's funny, maybe I'll just let Boots help you take a shower tonight."

Coming back into the room, Brennan said, "I thought you might want to help conserve water while we're on vacation and shower with me; but, if you're going to let Boots in the bathroom then I guess I'll just take a very quick shower by myself."

Swallowing, Booth hurried over next to Brennan and whispered in her ear, "Hodgins says that he has a spa tub in the main bedroom. I was thinking we might take a bath together instead."

Smiling, Brennan said, "That is a much better idea than Boots in the bathroom making me take a fast shower."

Seeing his parents whispering to each other, Parker rolled his eyes.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Boots, deciding that he didn't want to go on a trip, hid under Christine's bed. It took twenty minutes before he was found and another fifteen minutes before Christine could put him in his pet carrier. By the time Boots was ready to go, Booth was in a pissy mood.

Carrying Boots in his carrier, Booth carried him out to the SUV and placed the carrier in the middle of the back seat. Watching his kids get into the truck Booth made sure that they buckled up. Seeing Brennan sitting in the front seat, Booth got into the drivers side of the truck and looked at Brennan.

Looking steadily at her, Booth said, "I don't think it took this much work to get"

Brennan, Christine and Parker piped in, "my unit into Iraq."

Looking at each of his loved ones, Booth huffed. Shaking his head, he put his SUV in reverse, backed out of the driveway and then onto the street. Looking at his house, Booth then put his SUV into drive and started their trip to the woods. Again.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Driving steadily, Booth almost made it out of D.C. when he found the traffic in front of him stopping. Slowing down and then stopping, Booth put his truck into park.

Booth looking at Brennan said, "I hate rush hour traffic."

Fidgeting, Booth waited for ten minutes before opening his door and getting out. Closing the door, Booth jogged up the road until he could see what the problem was. Sighing, Booth jogged back to his truck.

Getting back into his truck, Booth said, "It's going to be awhile. There's a truck on fire and they won't let anyone pass." Closing his eyes, Booth leaned back and said, "I can't tell you now much fun I'm having."

Frowning, Brennan looked at Booth and said, "At least it isn't your truck that's on fire."

Smiling, Booth opened his eyes and leaned over towards Brennan kissing her on the cheek. "Way to be positive Bones. The kids are asleep, want to make out a little?"

Parker, hearing his father's whispered question, said, "We aren't as asleep as you think, Dad."

Frowning, Booth looked back at Parker and then at Christine. Sighing, Booth sat up straight and said, "Well, that killed that mood."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Well they're on the way. What do you think of my story so far? Is this interesting? Up next: Boots bugs Booth. (Of course that may not be news to you; but, in this case, it may be something different)


	46. Chapter 46

Thanks for reading my story. The reviews have been wonderful and much appreciated.

I don't own Bones.

I do own Boots Booth.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

After a two and a half hour traffic delay and three pit stops for Christine and Boots, Booth finally drove up the road to the Hodgins/Montenegro cabin in the woods. Parking the SUV next to the house, Booth sighed and then opened the door to his truck. Getting out of the truck, Booth enjoyed the momentary peace and quiet. All he could hear was birds singing and the quiet chatter of his kids and Brennan in the truck. Walking back to the passenger door, Booth opened the door and helped Christine out of the truck. After she was standing on the ground next to him, Booth reached in for the pet carrier and opened the hatch. Boots seeing the door open, exited the carrier, walked across the back seat and then jumped out of the open doorway.

Christine, feeling a little scared, even though she knew that the bear was no longer there, picked up Boots and hugged him to her chest. Reaching up, she grabbed the hem of her father's t-shirt and held on.

Feeling Christine's tugging on his shirt, Booth looked down and said, "It's ok, Christine, the bear is not around here any more, remember?"

Nodding her head, Christine let go of Booth's t-shirt and looked around to see where her mother was.

Calling out to Parker, Booth said, "Help me carry some of the stuff into the mansion."

Nodding his head, Parker walked around to the back of the truck to meet his father. Brennan, walking towards the cabin, heard quick footsteps coming up behind her. Looking back, she saw Christine running towards her with Boots in her arms.

Stopping, Brennan asked, "What's wrong, Christine?"

Shaking her head, Christine said, "I thought I saw something."

Smiling, Brennan said, "The bear was relocated, remember?"

Nodding her head, Christine said, "What if his wife is still here?"

Booth, walking up the path with hands full of luggage said, "Christine, there aren't any bears."

Frowning, Christine said, "That's what you said the last time."

Sighing, Booth said, "If there are any more bears around here we'll leave like the last time. Enjoy yourself and stop worrying."

Hugging Boots tighter in her arms, Christine said, "Boots said that he doesn't really like the woods."

Smiling, Booth said, "Eh, don't listen to Boots. Your Daddy says everything is ok and it is."

Nodding her head, Christine said, "Ok; but, if we see any bears we can go home right?"

Nodding his head, Booth said, "You can count on it, Sweetheart."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

After helping Booth carry all of the luggage and groceries into the cabin, Parker looked around the cabin with Christine and picked out a bedroom for himself to stay in. Booth carrying his and Brenan's luggage into the master bedroom stopped and looked around.

"This room is as big as our living room," Boot said to Brennan.

Smiling, Brennan said, "Yes, it is very nice."

Boots, curious as to what was going on, walked into the bedroom and looked around. Seeing the big tub at the end of the room, Boots ran over towards it and leaped onto the ledge of the tub. Looking down, Boots then leaped into the tub and laid down.

Booth, seeing Boots jump into the tub, turned to Brennan and said, "Maybe I should turn the water on."

A little shocked, Brennan said, "Booth!"

Smiling, Booth said, "I'm just kidding. He'd just make a mess if I did that and I don't want to piss off Christine right now anyways. She's a little anxious about being back here. I thought you said that coming back here was partly her idea."

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "It was. We put it to a vote and she raised her hand along with Parker. I just think being back here reminded her of the bear."

Hearing a stomping and running around noise going on in the tub, Booth walked over to the tub and looked down. Frowning, Booth saw Boots chasing a bug around the tub.

"Oh good, a roach," Booth said. Turning to Brennan, he continued, "Whatever you do, don't mention the roach to Christine. You remember what happened the last time she saw one of those in the bathroom at home. She practically tore the shower curtain off of the wall trying to get out of the tub."

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "Well, she did step on it."

Shuddering, Booth looked at Boots pick up the roach in his mouth and take a bite. Shaking his head, Booth walked back over to the luggage and helped Brennan unpack, trying not to listen to the soft crunching sounds coming from the tub.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Well, they're now at the cabin. Up next: A small family project goes awry.


	47. Chapter 47

Thanks for reviewing my story. The alerts have been wonderful. I want to thank those of you have gone back to read my older stories. The alerts for those have been fantastic.

I don't own Bones.

I do own Boots.

Ooooooooooooooo

After lunch, Christine asked her father to take her bird watching.

Frowning, Booth said, "Bird watching? Since when are you interested in bird watching?"

Holding up a Field Guide to Birds book, Christine said, "Since Uncle Jack gave me this book last weekend. He said that people use the book to look at birds. They check off the bird when they see it on a list in the back of the book. He said a lot of people go every where to see birds so they can mark them in the book. He said it's a really cool hobby and he and Michael go bird watching sometimes when they come here."

Sighing, Booth said, "You Uncle Jack says a lot of things."

Uncertain, Christine asked, "Can we go bird watching?"

Smiling, Booth said, "Sure, it sounds like a good family project."

Looking at Parker texting a message to someone, Booth said, "Doesn't it Parker?"

Hearing his name said out loud, Parker looked up and said, "What?"

Walking over to where Parker was sitting, Booth leaned down and put his right hand on Parker's back. "I said bird watching would be a good family project. How about going with Christine and me."

Sighing, Parker turned off his phone, smiled and said, "Sure, I can't wait."

Laughing, Booth looked at Brennan who was sitting on the couch, checking her phone for messages. Hopeful, Booth said, "Want to go with us Bones?"

Shaking her head, Brennan said, " No thank you. I am not interested in Ornithology."

Disappointed, Booth shrugged his shoulders and said, "Well, ok. Christine and Parker and I will be gone for a while. We're going to walk towards the river; but, I don't think we'll go the whole way."

Nodding, Brennan continued to look at her messages.

Looking a little sad, Booth walked out of the back doorway with the kids. Boots, being the loyal cat that he is, took off after his favorite human.

oooooooooooooooooooo

After Booth and the kids had left for their bird watching adventure, Brennan rechecked her email from Matthew Granger. After reading his message twice, Brennan had walked out onto the back deck and sat down on the steps. Leaning against the railing, Brennan closed her eyes to think.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth had followed behind Christine and Parker down the trail. He wasn't really paying attention to what was going on around him. If the kids walked, he walked, if they stopped he stopped. Booth was worried. Brennan had been unusually preoccupied for the last two weeks or so and seemed to be distant with him part of the time. He had asked her a few times if she was ok; but, she had finally told him to stop asking her that question as it was very irritating. Booth didn't know what was going on and he wasn't sure how to get Brennan to tell him. He just knew that it was making him nervous and a little afraid.

Boots had been following behind the little bird watching group and had managed to find a field mouse and a rabbit to chase. He really wasn't interested in catching them; but, he did like the chase. Following Christine when she stepped off of the trail, Boots had found her and Parker staring at a cardinal. Going into stalking mode, Boots had crouched low to the ground to watch the bird. Once the bird was settled on the ground, Boots took the opportunity to take off as fast as he could toward the cardinal. Christine, seeing Boots run past her, screamed. Shocked, Parker stared open mouthed as Boots crashed into the cardinal, watching the cat rollover the bird and then past it. The cardinal, partly stunned, managed to get his wings moving and rose in to the air above Boots. Boots seeing his prey getting away from him, leaped into the air, missing the bird by mere inches.

Booth who had been leaning against a tree when the action started, stood up straight when Christine screamed and ran off the trail towards the sound of his daughter screaming. They were just a few yards in to the woods so it only took Booth seconds to catch up with his kids.

Grabbing Christine up in his arms, Booth asked, "Christine are you hurt?"

Shaking her head and looking back towards Boots, Christine said, "No Dad. Boots scared me. He attacked a cardinal and almost killed it."

Exhaling, Booth said, "Why in the world did you scream? You scared the heck out of me."

Blushing, Christine said, "I was trying to warn the bird before Boots got him." Hugging her father, Christine said, "I'm sorry, Dad. I didn't mean to scare you."

Parker walking over to where the cardinal had been, leaned down and picked up a couple of red feathers. Walking back to where Booth and Christine were, Parker put one of the feathers in Christine's hair and the other one in his own hair.

Smiling, Parker said, "He got away. Boots didn't get him."

Relieved, Christine said, "Thank goodness." Looking at her father, Christine said, "You can let me down, Dad. I'm ok."

Hugging his daughter and then patting her back, Booth lowered Christine to the ground.

Looking at Boots staring up where the cardinal was now resting on a branch above him, Booth said, "Maybe we should go back to the cabin. We can set up some chairs and see what birds land in the field behind the cabin.

Nodding his head, Parker patted Christine's shoulder and said, "I think that's a good idea."

Christine, seeing she was outvoted, shrugged her shoulders, walked around her father and brother and walked back down the trail to the cabin. Parker, following Christine, looked back to see his father who was staring at the ground.

"You coming, Dad?" Parker asked.

Nodding his head, Booth looked up and said, "Yeah. I'm coming."

Walking behind his kids, Booth continued to worry about his Bones. He really needed to get her to tell him what was going on. Boots watching his humans leave, followed behind them.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Well that birding adventure didn't quite work out. Next: The green eyed monster pays a visit.


	48. Chapter 48

Thank you for reading this story. I really appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

I do own Boots. ( I wouldn't mind owning Booth too; but, alas that's not to be.)

Oooooooooooooooo

Brennan had been sitting on the back deck steps for about ten minutes when a man wearing a sheriff's deputy uniform, walked around the side of the cabin and approached Brennan.

Arriving at the steps, the deputy looked at Brennan and said, "You don't live here."

Frowning, Brennan opened her eyes and said, "No. The owner is Jack Hodgins. He doesn't live here either. This is just his camp."

Nodding his head, the deputy said, "My name is Pete Miller. I was just making my rounds when I saw the SUV in the driveway. I knew it wasn't Jack Hodgins car; so, I thought I would check and see if everything was ok."

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan said, "My name is Dr. Temperance Brennan. I work with Jack Hodgins at the Jeffersonian. He lent the cabin to my partner and myself for a three day weekend."

Smiling, Pete said, "Where's your husband now?"

Looking towards the trail, Brennan said, "He and our daughter and son went bird watching."

Nodding his head, Pete said, "That's a good hobby. I do that myself. I've been birding since I was twelve years old."

Standing up, Brennan said, "I was about to get a glass of lemonade. Would you like a glass too?"

Smiling, Pete said, "Sure. I never turn down lemonade."

Walking up the stairs, Brennan said, "If you'll wait out here on the deck, I'll be right back."

Nodding his head, Pete followed Brennan up the stairs and then walked over to a chair and sat down. Looking around, Pete noticed that the place was as neat and clean as it always was. He also noticed that the bird feeders had been removed from the porch and he saw that they were now in the yard, near the treeline.

Brennan, after being gone for a few minutes. stepped back out of the cabin and handed Pete a glass of cold lemonade. Smiling, Pete took the glass from her hand and took a sip.

"Delicious lemonade, Temperance," Pete said. "I didn't know how thirsty I was."

Oooooooooooooooo

Brennan and Pete had been talking about the local flora and fauna for about thirty minutes when Boots ran up on to the porch and then stopped. Seeing Pete sitting in the chair, Boots arched his back and hissed. Lowering his back, Boots ran over to where Brennan was sitting and crawled under her chair. Turning around, Boots crouched down over his feet and watched the stranger. Flicking his tail in a sign of displeasure.

Booth and the kids, walking up the stairs a few minutes later stopped at the top of the stairs when they saw the Sheriff's deputy sitting on a chair on the deck near Brennan. Booth looking closely, saw a very handsome man with dark red hair and sparkling green eyes. Booth disliked the deputy immediately.

Walking over to where the deputy was sitting, Booth stopped and said, "Is there a problem? Can I help you?"

Smiling the deputy put his glass of lemonade on the floor, stood up and smiled at Booth. "My name is Deputy Pete Miller. I was just telling Temperance that there are some very nice fishing spots down by the river if you and the kids are interested.

Christine and Parker seeing the frown on their father's face, walked over to where Brennan was sitting and sat down on the chairs on either side of her chair.

Brennan, sensing that Booth was in one of his moods, stood up and walked over to stand next to him. Putting her arm through his, she looked at Pete and said, "Booth doesn't care for fishing."

Amused at the expression on Booth's face, Pete said, "That's too bad. If you don't want to go fishing with the kids; I'd be more than happy to take them with me. I'm going fishing tomorrow morning. I can swing by and pick up your kids at dawn."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "No thanks. We have other plans tomorrow morning. It was nice of you to offer."

Smiling at the clear distrust on Booth's face, Pete said, "Well, I guess I'd better go. Maybe I'll see you around this weekend."

Looking at Brennan, Pete said, "It was nice meeting you Temperance. Thanks for the lemonade." Turning, Pete walked across the deck, down the stairs and around the cabin.

Watching the deputy leave, Booth's eyes followed Pete until he was no longer in sight. Sighing, Booth turned to see Brennan staring at him.

"What?" Booth asked.

Shaking her head, Brennan walked over to the glass door, opened it and walked into the cabin. Booth watching her leave, frowned and shook his head.

Feeling Boots rubbing against his legs, Booth bent down and stroked Boots on his back.

"Dad, who was that man?" Christine asked.

Looking up at Christine, Booth stood up, walked over to the chair across from her and Parker and sat down. Sighing, Booth said, "That was a Sheriff's deputy."

Looking at his father, Parker said, "I wonder what he wanted."

Frowning, Booth said, "Oh, I know what he wanted."

Puzzled, Christine asked, "What?"

Blushing, Booth said, "He wants to be friends with your Mother."

Nodding her head, Christine said, "Oh. That's good."

Laughing, Parker said, "Yeah, sure it is."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Booth may have been just a wee bit jealous. Don't you think? Up next: Accidents happen.


	49. Chapter 49

So, you're not tired of this story yet. I'm glad. Thanks for your continued support. Reviews would give me an idea as to how many people are still interested in this story. Thanks.

I don't own Bones.

I do own Boots.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Christine, a little bored watching her Dad stare at the glass door, said, "Can we set up the chairs out in the yard now? I thought we were going to do some bird watching."

Booth realizing that he was being stupid, smiled at Christine and said, "We sure can."

Getting up, Booth picked up a chair in each hand and walked them down the stairs, carrying them across the yard to the treeline. Once the chairs were sitting in the shade, he turned around to go get two more.

Parker, carrying one chair, put it next to the chairs in the shade and asked, "How many do you want to put down here, Dad?"

Calling over his shoulder, Booth said, "Four will do. I'll get the other one."

Nodding, Parker sat down on the chair he had brought and took his phone out of his pocket to check for phone messages and texts.

Booth, walking back up onto the deck, lifted up a chair and started to carry it down the stairs.

Boots, anxious to get out into the back yard, raced past Booth down the stairs and over to where Parker was sitting. Launching himself at one of the empty chairs, Boots stood on the chair and watched.

Christine, still on the deck, saw Boots sit on a chair and started to drag another chair across the deck. Booth, hearing the chair scrape across the floor turned around and said, "Wait Christine. I'll carry it."

Shaking her head, Christine said, "No Dad. I can do it."

Looking at Christine and then the chair, Booth picked up his chair and walked it down the steps. Putting it on the right side of the stairs, he then turned around and walked a few steps up the staircase and waited for his daughter.

Christine, sliding the chair across the deck, stopped when she got to the edge of the steps. Looking at the stairs and then her father, Christine said, "I can do it, Dad."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Sure you can, Sweetheart. I'm just standing here just in case you want my help."

Nodding her head, Christine said, "Ok. Just don't help me unless I ask you to."

Smiling, Booth leaned against the railing and waited to see if he was going to need to help her or not.

Christine pulling the chair, turned and with her back towards her father, started to drag the chair down the stairs. Before Booth could say anything, the chair started to slide down the stairs. Christine feeling the weight of the chair against her, fell backwards, the chair following behind her. Booth seeing his daughter in trouble, lunged for Christine to grab her. Grabbing her in his right arm, Booth tried to grab the chair with his other hand which caused him to lose his balance. Falling back, Booth fell down the two remaining steps on to his back. Christine landing on her father, felt the chair hit her father and then stop, leaning against his legs.

Getting up, Christine looked at her father's face. Seeing that he was in pain, Christine looked up as Parker ran across the yard. Arriving at his father's side, Parker lifted the chair off of Booth's legs and leaned it against the stairs. Parker then knelt down next to Booth. Boots, curious about what was going on, ran across the yard and jumped onto Booth's chest, staring at Booth's face Boots started to cry.

"Dad, are you ok?" Parker asked.

Opening his eyes, Booth said, "Of course, I am. Just let me lay here for a minute to catch my breath."

Concerned, Christine said, "Maybe I should go get Mom."

Grabbing, Christine's hand, Booth looked at her and said, "No, don't do that. I said I'm fine. Just give me a minute and I'll get up. Do not tell your mother. She'll get mad at me."

Shaking his head, Parker said, "No she won't Dad."

Sighing, Booth said, "Ha. You don't know your mother as well as you think you do."

Slowly sitting up, Booth picked Boots up and moved him onto the ground next to him. Reaching down his legs, Booth felt his legs to make sure that he hadn't actually broke anything. His shins hurt like Hell where the chair had fallen on them; but, he was sure it was just bruises. Slowly moving to his knees, Booth stood up very carefully. Holding onto the railing, Booth leaned over and picked up the chair and moved it over to the left side of the stairs. Sitting down on the chair, Booth leaned back and groaned. He realized that not only did his shins hurt; but, so did his back.

Boots, seeing Booth sitting on the chair, jumped onto Booth's lap and started to rub his head against Booth's chest. Booth, feeling a little sick, reached over and stroked Boots' back.

Christine and Parker, not sure what to do, sat on the bottom stairs and stared at Booth.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Brennan, realizing that she was being a stick in the dirt, decided to join her family out in the yard. Worrying wasn't accomplishing anything and it was just making Booth sad. She knew he knew something was wrong. She just wasn't sure how to break the news yet. She knew she'd have to do it this weekend though. She had just wanted to make sure about the legal side of things before she talked to Booth.

Opening the glass sliding door, Brennan walked through the doorway and then across the back deck, stopping when she got to the staircase. Seeing Parker and Christine sitting on the bottom steps she then saw Booth sitting on a chair with his eyes closed. Worried, Brennan walked down the steps until she was standing behind the children.

"Is something wrong?" Brennan asked.

Opening his eyes, Booth sat up straight and said, "Nope, everything is fine."

Puzzled, Brennan asked, "Why are you just sitting there?"

Using his charm smile, Booth said, "We were just talking about what we were going to do next. We decided to do some more bird watching. We've moved some of the chairs to the treeline, in the shade."

Frowning, Brennan then asked, "But why are you sitting here?"

Continuing to smile at Brennan, Booth said, "Well, we were just talking about whether or not if we should go inside and get a snack before we start bird watching."

Boots, bored now that Booth had stopped stroking his back, jumped down and raced up the stairs. Running over to the glass door, Boots sat down and waited.

Turning to look at the kids, Brennan noticed Parker and Christine make faces at her and then stare at Booth. Not understanding what they were trying to tell her, Brennan put her hands on her hips and said, "What is going on?"

Standing up, Booth glared at his kids and then looking back at Brennan, said, "Nothing is going on. Don't be so suspicious. That's the problem with being around criminals all of the time. It makes you so suspicious."

Grabbing the railing, Booth carefully walked up the stairs and said, "I don't know why you're so suspicious all of the time. I'm not. You need to relax like me. You don't see me being suspicious about you."

Arriving at the top of the steps, Booth took a deep breath, released the stair railing and slowly walked across the deck, opened the glass door, walked though the doorway, across the cabin and into their bedroom, closing the door firmly behind him.

Boots, seeing the open doorway, walked into the cabin. Following Booth, Boots ran into Booth and Brennan's bedroom as soon as the door had been opened.

After she watched Booth enter the cabin, Brennan turned around and stared at Parker and Christine.

Feeling her icy blue eyes boring into them, Parker told her what had happened.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

So far, Booth's vacation in the woods isn't working out any better than the last one. At least there aren't any clowns. A Sheriff's Deputy yes; but, no clowns.


	50. Chapter 50

Thanks for the reviews and the alerts. I can't believe I'm still getting alerts. Wow, 50 chapters. This is the longest story I've ever written.

I didn't realise that I had made this particular story arc so angsty. I didn't mean to. I'm just setting something up and it will be explained in the next chapter. This is being done because of several requests by various readers and this was the only way I could think of to do it right. For those of you who are puzzled about the Sheriff's Deputy, he will be explained on Thursday. All will be made clear. Please relax and don't worry. My favorite couple is not going to be doing anything that should worry you. This story is pro Booth and Brennan, all the way. This particular arc will finish up Thursday. It won't be the end of the story, just this particular adventure.

I don't own Bones.

I do own Boots Booth.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Brennan had made sure that Christine was fine after her tumble down the stairs. Christine had received a minor bruise on her left knee; but, that was all. Apparently Booth's body had been cushion enough to prevent Christine from being seriously hurt.

Walking into the cabin, Brennan saw their bedroom door was closed. Walking over to the door, she opened it and peered through the doorway. Looking at the bed, Brennan found Booth lying on the bed with a blanket covering the lower half of his body. Boots was lying on top of Booth's chest and Booth was stroking Boots' back.

Walking into the bedroom, Brennan walked over to the bed and looked down at Booth.

"Why are you in bed, Booth?" Brennan asked. "Are you hurt?"

Looking up at Brennan, Booth smiled and said, "No, I'm not. I told you outside that I'm ok and I am. I'm just resting."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "I know you Booth. You'd tell me you're fine if someone shot you and you were seriously hurt. Why are you really lying in bed?"

Sighing, Booth said, "Ok, I may have wrenched my back a little. I'm just relaxing. I should be ok in a little while."

Reaching down, Brennan lifted the corner of the blanket far enough so she could look at Booth's lower legs. Putting the blanket back down, Brennan said, "Those are very nasty bruises that are developing on your lower legs Booth."

Smiling, Booth said, "Yeah, I know. That's why I took my pants off. They're starting to hurt like Hell. Did we pack any shorts?"

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "Yes, we packed you two pairs of your running shorts."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Good. I'm glad we thought of them."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "Would you like me to give you a massage for your back?"

Frowning, Booth said, "I'd rather you didn't touch my legs, thanks. They really do hurt like a bitch and you pressing on them would probably hurt like Hell."

Smiling, Brennan said, "I'll just massage your upper legs and hips. I promise not to touch your lower extremities."

Pursing his lips, Booth said, "Boots wouldn't like you to bother him. He's comfortable where he is."

Picking up Boots, Brennan carried him to the doorway, placed him on the floor outside the doorway and then closed the bedroom door. Walking back to the bed, Brennan said, "Do you have any more excuses as to why I can't help you?"

Seeing Brennan's frowning face, Booth said, "No ma'am. None that I can think of."

Ooooooooooooooooo

After being expelled from the bedroom, Boots walked over into the kitchen to see if there was anything interesting to eat. Just seeing food in his food bowl, Boots walked over to the counters and jumped up on them. Finding a loaf of bread sitting on the counter, Boots chewed on the top of the bread bag until he had made a hole large enough to pull some of the bread out of the bag. Chewing on the bread, Boots realized that it was sour dough bread, which he detested and stopped chewing. Disgusted, Boots jumped off of the counter and walked over to his food bowl and ate some of the food lying in the bowl.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Christine and Parker had carried the other two chairs over to the treeline and had sat on them for a little while bird watching. With Parker's help, Christine marked off five birds in the list at the back of the book. Parker had told her to write the date next to each bird and Christine had done so. After a while, Parker started to feel hungry and talked Christine into going into the cabin to get a sandwich and something to drink. Walking into the cabin, Christine and Parker noticed, Boots lying on the island in the middle of the kitchen. Parker, knowing what his father thought of that, picked Boots off of the island and placed him on the floor.

Shaking his head, Parker said, "Christine, Boots is going to get killed someday doing that."

Nodding her head, Christine said, "I can't make him stop, Parker. He does it at home. Mom and Dad yell at him; but, he still does it all of the time."

Sighing, Parker walked over to the bread on the counter to make a sandwich. Seeing the torn bread bag and the mauled bread sticking out of the loaf, Parker picked up the loaf and showed it to Christine.

"Want to guess what happened to the bread?" Parker asked.

Shaking her head, Christine said, "Let's take out the bad bread and put the good bread in a Ziplock bag. I guess we better put it in the fridge. Uncle Jack needs to buy a bread box."

Smiling, Parker said, "They don't bring their cats with them up here so I guess they don't think it's necessary."

Shrugging her shoulders, Christine said, "I bet Dad gets mad at Boots when he sees the bread."

Shaking his head, Parker said, "I won't take that bet."

Thinking it over, Christine said, "Mom and Dad should have brought the bread box with them. It's their fault for not bringing it."

Shaking his head again, Parker said, "I don't think you should say that to Bones and Dad like that. You know they're touchy about stuff like that."

Nodding her head, Christine got the Ziplock bags out of the drawer and put the good bread in it. Boots, sitting in front of his food bowl watching, flipped his ears back and forth and then left the room. Walking into the living room, Boots lay in front of the bedroom door waiting for his favorite human to open the door.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Tempation thy name is Boots Booth. Up next: Brennan has some important news for Booth.


	51. Chapter 51

Thank you for reading my story.

Wow, I have now received 403 reviews for this story. I'm in shock and want to thank everyone for the reviews. I really appreciated them.

I don't own Bones.

I do own Boots Booth.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Brennan had managed to alleviate some of Booth's pain in his back; but, not as much as she would like.

"If you'd let me move your lower legs I could finish the massage," Brennan said with just a little exasperation.

Shaking his head, Booth moved over to the edge of the bed and slowly sat up. Swinging his legs down and putting his feet on the floor, Booth looked at the deep bruises developing on his shins.

Scrunching his face, Booth said, "Damn. I didn't realize that chair landed on me that hard."

Walking over to the dresser, Brennan retrieved a pair of running shorts for Booth and carried them back to the bed. Handing the shorts to him, Brennan said, "I appreciate the fact that you want our daughter to learn to be independent; but, I think you need to consider her weight and size when making decisions, not just her pride. She should have let you move the chair down the stairs."

Frowning, Booth took the shorts in his hand and said, "I was standing right below her. I just miscalculated how fast the chair was moving. I don't want her to be afraid to try new things. I should have stood up closer to her; but, I didn't; so, if this is anyone's fault it's mine."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "I'm not trying to blame anyone Booth. I just don't like it when you get hurt."

Putting on his shorts and standing up, Booth reached for Brennan's left hand and said, "It's just bruises. They'll be gone in a few days. Christine learned a valuable lesson and so did I. Don't worry about it."

Sighing, Brennan leaned over and kissed Booth. Smiling, she removed her hand from his and walked over towards the door, Booth following behind her. Opening the door, Brennan was unaware that Boots was lying across the bedroom doorway and tripped over him. Booth, trying to grab Brennan, managed to grab her right arm and softened her fall. Boots, angry that he had been hit, jumped up and ran for the kitchen to hide under the table.

Brennan landing on her side, lay on the floor not moving. Booth holding onto Brennan's wrist, lowered her arm and said, "Bones are you ok?"

Opening her eyes, Brennan looked at Booth and afraid she had caused Booth to reinjure himself, felt tears spring in to her eyes. Pulling her arm from Booth's grasp, Brennan put her hand over her eyes and said, "I'm fine. I just didn't expect to find myself on the floor.

Sitting up, Brennan looked at Booth and asked, "Did you hurt your back again?"

Frowning, Booth said, "No. I don't think so. I didn't really get that much of a hold on you. Are you sure you're alright? You know you have to watch your feet when your walking around a cat. You know Boots hates it when we close doors and he likes to lie in front of them until we open them again."

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "I've had too much on my mind lately. Normally, I am very good at multi-tasking; but, I've been distracted lately."

Reaching down to help Brennan stand up, Brennan slapped Booth's hand away and said, "I will get up from the floor without your help Booth."

Standing back from Brennan, Booth put his hands on this hips and said, "I was trying to help you."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "I don't want you to put any more strain on your back right now since you won't let me help you."

Frowning, Booth said, "I'm fine. My back is fine. What's going on Bones? You really haven't been yourself for weeks now. Is something wrong? What aren't you telling me?"

Standing up, Brennan walked across the living room and sat down on the couch. Booth, not sure what to do, stood where he was and waited for Brennan to say something. Brennan, looking at Booth, patted the couch cushion next to her and said, "We need to talk Booth."

Afraid, Booth walked across the room and sat down. Not saying anything, Booth put his hands on his knees and looked at Brennan.

Seeing the look of fear on Booth's face, Brennan said, "My cousin Margaret is very sick right now. She's been diagnosed with Lupus. She doesn't know how long she's going to be sick or if she's even going to recover."

Looking carefully at Brennan, Booth asked, "Does she want to come live with us?"

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "No. She wants her son, Joshua to come live with us. I told her that I would have to talk it over with you and it would have to be a mutual decision."

Shaking his head, Booth asked, "If we don't take him, what will happen to Joshua?"

Sadly, Brennan said, "The only family she has left that she can turn to is Dad, Russ and me. Her sister moved to Spain a few years ago and they haven't been talking to each other because of some disagreement they had. Russ can't afford to take Joshua in and I don't think Dad wants to raise a child at his age. If we can't take Joshua in; then, he will end up in Foster Care. Booth, I don't want that to happen."

Feeling a little sick, Booth said, "No, we can't let him go into Foster Care, Bones. He'll have to come live with us."

Putting her right hand on Booths left hand, Brennan said, "Booth, thank you. I know we've only seen Margaret twice and we've never seen Joshua; so, I appreciate that you are willing to accept Joshua living with us. Before we make the final decision, she wants us to consider the fact that we may have to raise him as our own child. I've talked to a lawyer to see what kind of guardinship papers we would need. Joshua's stay with us may be permanent."

Shaking his head, Booth grasped her left hand with his right and said, "Bones, he's family. I could never let family end up in Foster Care."

Throwing her arms around Booth, Brennan said, "Did I ever tell you what a kind man I think you are, Booth?"

Smiling, Booth said, "You tell me that all of the time. I love you Bones. Your family is my family."

Frowning, Brennan said, "Are you really sure you want to do this? Parker is seventeen and will soon be eighteen and Christine is seven."

Frowning, Booth pulled back and looked at Brennan, "Am I sure? Why wouldn't I be sure? Everything is going to be fine. I'll just be a Daddy again that's all."

Smiling, Brennan said, "You're 48 years old and we we're about to have a toddler in the household again."

Puzzled, Booth said, "So what. Don't you want the boy?"

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "Of course I do Booth. I just want to make sure you do. I don't want you to feel that you have to take him in. I could always subsidize Russ's income and talk him into taking Joshua."

Hugging Brennan again, Booth said, "Are you kidding me? You don't need to pay Russ to take in Joshua. We'll do it and that's final. Now come on. How about a kiss to seal the deal."

Christine and Parker, who had been in the kitchen when Booth and Brennan had left their bedroom, walked into the living room doorway and looked at their parents kissing each other. They had heard everything that was said and both were a little stunned at the news.

Christine, looking a little sad, whispered to Parker, "I wanted a kitten not a baby brother."

Laughing quietly, Parker put his hand on Christine's shoulder and whispered back, "If you play your cards right you still might get one."

Puzzled, Christine said quietly, "I don't know what you mean."

Smiling, Parker whispered, "Come on. We'll go out on the back deck and we'll talk about it."

Ooooooooooooooooo

Well, what do you think? Is this an interesting twist in the tale? Do you think a toddler in the house and possibly a new kitten would be interesting? Do you think Boots will adjust to new members in the family?


	52. Chapter 52

Thanks for reading my story. The reviews have been very nice.

I don't own Bones.

I do own Boots.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

This next morning, Booth woke earlier than the rest of his family. It was 4:47 a.m. and his legs were really hurting him. Getting up as quietly as possible, Booth put on his jogging shorts and left his bedroom. Walking out of the bedroom doorway, Booth saw Boots run into the bedroom. Not wanting to wake up Brennan, Booth walked into the kitchen, picked up Boots' box of cat food and shook the box. Boots, hearing his favorite sound in the kitchen, ran out of the bedroom and ran into the kitchen. Booth, smiling, filled Boots' food bowl with Boot's favorite cat food and then walked back into the living room and over to his and Brennan's bedroom door. Sticking his head through the doorway, Booth saw that Brennan was still asleep. Closing the bedroom door, Booth went back into the kitchen and started the coffee maker. Sitting on the barstool next to the island, Booth watched Boots eat and waited for his coffee to finish brewing. Once the coffee was made, he poured a cup of coffee in to a travel mug and walked out onto the back deck.

Boots seeing Booth walk out of the back doorway, ran across the kitchen and out of the doorway before Booth could close the glass door.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Sitting on one of the chairs on the deck, Booth tried to relax and drink his coffee. Boots, smelling coffee, jumped on Booth's lap and nudged Booth's mug.

Shaking his head, Booth leaned down and poured a little coffee on to the deck floor. Boots, seeing something he wanted, jumped from Booth's lap and down on to the floor. Walking over to the coffee, Boots sat over the coffee and started to lap it up. Booth, seeing Boots drinking the coffee, shook his head and drank some of the brew from his travel mug.

Looking at Boots, Booth said, "You're a weird cat, Boots."

Enjoying the quiet, Booth leaned back in his chair and fell asleep.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Booth has been asleep for about twenty minutes when he awoke. Hearing foot steps walking up the back steps, Booth watched the top of the stairs to see who was visiting so early in the morning.

Walking to the top of the steps, Deputy Pete Miller smiled and said, "I was walking across the lawn and I saw the kitchen light on. I thought I'd come up and see if anyone wanted to go fishing with me."

Boots, seeing Pete, slunk his body close to the floor and ran around behind Booth's chair. Lashing his tail, Boots growled to let Pete know his displeasure.

Looking down to see what Boots was fussing about, Booth said, "No thanks. The kids are still asleep and I don't fish."

Nodding his head, Pete leaned against the railing and said, "Those are some nasty bruises you have on those legs of yours."

Looking down at his legs and then back up at Pete, Booth said, "I tripped."

Smiling, Pete said, "What about the black eye?"

Frowning, Booth put his right hand to his eye and said, "What black eye?"

Frowning, Pete said, "It's the left eye."

Feeling the area around his left eye, Booth felt a little tenderness, shrugged his shoulders and said, "Same accident I guess."

Concerned, Pete said, "You know, I'm a Sheriff's Deputy. If you're having problems with someone you can tell me. I can help you."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "I tripped yesterday afternoon going down the stairs. I don't have a problem."

Sighing, Pete said, "Ok, man. I won't push. I'm just letting you know that if you need help then you don't have anything to be ashamed of."

Confused, Booth shook his head and said, "Unless you have a cure for clumsiness; then, I'm not sure what you can do for me."

Nodding his head, Pete said, "I'll be down by the river all day. I'll swing by on the way home to check on you and your family."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth said, "Thanks; but, it isn't necessary."

Smiling, Pete turned and walked back down the steps. When he reached the ground below, Pete called back up to Booth, "I'll check on you this afternoon."

Shaking his head, Booth reached down and picked up Boots. Putting him on his lap, Booth stroked Boots' back and said, "That is one weird deputy."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Brennan, rolling over onto her left side, realized that Booth wasn't lying next to her. Sitting up, Brennan looked at the clock on the nightstand and saw that it was 05:49 a.m. Thinking she smelled coffee, Brennan got out of bed, put on her robe and left the bedroom. Walking into the kitchen, she saw the coffee maker on and a half filled carafe of coffee. Walking to the glass doorway, Brennan saw Booth sitting on a chair on the deck, petting Boots who was lying on Booth's lap.

Opening the glass door, Brennan walked over to where Booth was sitting and sat down on the chair next to his. Leaning over Brennan stroked Boots' back.

Looking at Booth, Brennan asked, "What are doing up so early?"

Smiling, Booth said, "I wasn't tired and got up."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "Is your back hurting you?"

Shaking his head, Booth said, "I can truthfully say the answer to that question is no. My back is fine."

Looking at Booth's face a little closer, Brennan said, "Your left eye has a bruise under it."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Christine probably hit me when I fell with her yesterday. It's ok."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "Perhaps we should refuse any future offers from Angela about the use of this cabin. We seem to attract misfortune when we come here."

Shocked, Booth asked, "Since when do you believe in bad luck?"

Adamantly shaking her head, Brennan said, "I don't believe in luck, good or bad. I was merely pointing out that peculiar things seem to happen whenever we are here."

Frowning, Booth said, "Sugar coat it all you like, you just said that this place is bad luck for us."

Refusing to answer Booth's outrageous statement, Brennan leaned over, took Booth's coffee cup from his hand and took a sip.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Brennan is starting to realize that staying at home might be safer for their health.

I've had a few PM's from people who are angry at Pete Miller. There is a hidden story in this story and you will find out what it is next chapter. All may not be as straight forward as it appears. Mendenbar says she expects that from my stories so I'm glad some of you are used to my writing style.


	53. Chapter 53

Thanks for the reviews and alerts. I really think they are nice.

I don't own Bones.

I do own Boots. I guess I own Deputy Pete Miller too. He means well.

Ooooooooooooooooo

The family spent most of the day birding. Brennan hadn't planned on doing anything except rest and enjoy the countryside; so, when Christine had wanted to spend the day birding she had agreed to it. Booth's legs were stiff and sore and he just wanted to sit on a chair in the back yard enjoying the quiet time with his family. Christine and Parker walked up and down the trail with Brennan for a few hours recording birds and Booth slept off and on when his legs would let him. Brennan had wanted to drive to a near by health clinic and have Booth's legs x-rayed; but, he refused to go. He was embarrassed that Brennan was making a big deal about bruises and he finally had told her to please leave him alone. Seeing the Booth stubborn streak in play, Brennan let the issue go.

Oooooooooooooooo

After lunch, Christine and Parker decided to play with a remote car and helicopter that Parker had brought with him. Sitting on chairs near Booth and Brennan, Parker gave the car remote to Christine and watched as she struggled to get the car to move across the grass. Boots, deciding that something interesting was finally happening, started to stalk the car and whenever he got near it he would pounce on it and bat it over.

Christine, taking exception to Boots ruining her fun, would yell at Boots every time he over turned the car. After his attack, Christine would stand up and walk over to her car, fussing at Boots the whole time. After turning the car over, Christine would walk back to her chair, sit down and start the car moving again, only to have Boots attack it again.

Parker at first thought the whole thing was funny until he saw that Christine was starting to get red in the face from aggravation. Starting up his helicopter, Parker decided to divert Christine's anger and moved the helicopter over Boots' head. Boots, hearing the buzz above his head, looked up and leaped. Parker, waiting for Boots to do just that, moved the helicopter out of Boots reach. Laughing, Christine stopped playing with the car and watched Parker aggravate Boots by buzzing him and moving the helicopter just out of Boots reach.

Booth, watching the antics of his kids and Boots, forgot about the pain in his legs and enjoyed the happy moment.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Towards the later part of the afternoon, Pete Miller walked off of the trail and into the yard. Seeing the entire family sitting at the tree line playing with a remote car and a helicopter, Pete smiled and then walked over to the family and announced his presence.

"Hello. How's it going this afternoon?" Pete asked looking at Booth's legs and then at the kids playing. Frowning, Pete noticed a bruise on Christine's left knee.

Boots, seeing the deputy, growled and ran under Booth's chair. Hunched over his feet, Boots swished his tail back in forth in aggravation.

Booth, not to happy to see the nosey Sheriff's Deputy, said, "We're just taking it easy. Did you catch anything?"

Nodding his head, Pete said, "Oh sure. I had really good luck today."

Frowning, Brennan said, "Where are your fish?"

Smiling, Pete said, "I practice catch and release. I don't keep the fish."

Smiling, Brennan said, "Would you like something to drink? I was going to go into the cabin and get everyone some iced tea."

Nodding his head, Pete said, "Sure thing, Temperance. I appreciate it."

Standing up, Brennan walked by Christine and patted her shoulder. Continuing across the yard, Brennan walked up the stairs and into the cabin. Pete and Booth watched her the whole time she was in sight.

Booth, realizing that Pete was watching Brennan, frowned and said, "She is taken you know."

Frowning, Pete looked at Booth's legs and said, "Look man. This isn't any of my business; but, you can get help if you need it." Walking over to stand next to Booth, Pete took a card out of his shirt pocket and gave it to Booth. "Look man, I wrote a number on the back of my card. Call them. They can help you."

Shaking his head, Booth took the card and saw a 1-800 number written on the back. "Look, Pete, I don't know what the Hell you're talking about."

Smiling sadly, Pete said, "That's ok, man. Just think about it. Look I'd rather not stay. Call me or the number if you need to." Turning, Pete walked across the lawn and around the house.

Totally confused, Booth looked at the card and then put it in the pocket of his shorts. Parker, not understanding what was going on, walked over to Booth and asked, "Why does he think you need help, Dad?"

Sighing, Booth said, "I haven't got a clue, Parker."

Brennan, walking back down the stairs carrying a tray of glasses of tea, saw that Pete was no longer present. Arriving back where her family was sitting, Brennan put the tray in front of each of her loved ones and watched them take a glass.

Christine, seeing the extra glass of tea, asked Brennan, "Can Boots have the extra glass of tea?"

Smiling, Brennan said, "Yes of course."

Watching her daughter, Brennan saw Christine put the glass of tea on the ground and hold it up between her feet. Boots seeing the glass of tea within reach, walked over to the glass and started to drink.

Laughing, Parker said, "That is a very weird cat."

Frowning, Christine said, "No he isn't. He's a very nice cat."

Ooooooooooooooooo

Later that evening, when Booth was in the bedroom getting ready to take a shower, he remembered the card the deputy gave him earlier. Taking his phone off of the dresser, Booth dialed the 1-800 number and listened. Furious, Booth ended the call. Tearing up the card into tiny pieces, Booth then carried the torn paper into the kitchen and threw it away. The last thing he wanted was for Brennan to find out that Pete Miller was under the impression that Booth was a battered spouse.

ooooooooooooooooooo

The next day was Sunday and Booth wanted to go home before Pete came back around. Talking to Brennan , Booth told her that he was willing to go to see a doctor about his legs if the doctor could be Cam and if they went back home early. Fearing that Booth was holding something back from her in his usual stubborn, Boothy way, Brennan agreed. After all of their bags had been packed Brennan and Booth changed the sheets on the beds they had used and the dirty sheets were put in a bag to be taken back with them. Parker vacuumed the carpets and floor and Christine collected the trash and carried the bags out to the truck to be taken home with them.

When it came time to leave, Christine couldn't find Boots. The last time anyone had seen Boots was in the kitchen; but, now, when it was time to leave, no one could seem to find the missing cat. Doing a methodical search, no one could find Boots. The longer it took to search for him, the more anxious Christine became.

After searching for Boots for an hour, Booth threw up his hands and said, "I don't know where he is." Sitting down on the couch, Booth put his legs up on the couch and sat there in a foul mood. He knew if he said they had to go home without Boots there would be a major dramatic event involving his daughter and that was something he wanted to avoid at all costs.

Brennan, as frustrated as Booth, stood in the kitchen and looked at the box of cat food sitting on the island. Suddenly inspired, Brennan took out Boots supper dish and banged a spoon against it. After doing that several times, Brennan heard a yowl coming from the back door. Turning, Brennan saw Boots standing on his hind legs, leaning against the glass door. Crying again, Boots jumped up a little on his hind legs and then sat down, staring at Brennan.

Shaking her head, Brennan walked over to the glass door and opened it. Boots, seeing the door open, ran into the kitchen and started circling Brennan, crying. Opening a package of moist cat food, Brennan poured it into Boots' food bowl and placed it on the floor.

Calling out, Brennan said, "Christine, I've found Boots."

Running into the kitchen, Christine stopped and saw her cat eating. Putting her hands on her hips, Christine said, "Where was he, Mom?"

Smiling, Brennan said, "He was outside. He came to the door as soon as he heard me bang on his food bowl; so, he must have been on the deck. As soon as he eats, please put him in the cat carrier so we may leave."

Nodding, Christine walked over to where Boots was and waited for him to finish eating.

Walking back into the living room, Brennan saw Booth lying on the couch with his right arm over his eyes. Feeling Brennan bending over him, Booth said, "Let me know when his highness is ready to go."

Smiling, Brennan said, "It will only be a few minutes. Would you like me to drive home? You didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

Taking his arm off of his face, Booth looked up and saw the concern on Brennan's face. Sitting up, and swinging his legs back off of the couch, Booth said, "I didn't mean to worry you, Bones. I was just uncomfortable last night. I'm really fine. The bruises hurt; but, that's all they are. I promise. I'm not holding anything from you."

Sitting down on the couch next to Booth, Brennan said, "You try to protect me from too many things Booth. I won't come apart if you've hurt yourself. I want to help you and I want you to at least let Cam look at your legs."

Putting his right arm around Brennan's shoulders, Booth said, "In this case, I'm not trying to protect you from anything because there isn't anything to protect you from. I'll call Cam when we get home and I'll let you drive if you want to although it isn't really necessary."

Leaning over and kissing Booth on the cheek, Brennan said, "Let's do this my way Booth. I'll feel better if you do."

Smiling, Booth kissed Brennan and said, "For you, Bones."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

The trip home had been uneventful. Once they got home, Brennan asked Booth to just go into the house while she and the kids unpacked the truck. Booth, feeling like a slacker; went down to the man cave and turned on the TV. Boots searching the house, found Booth downstairs. Satisfied that he knew where Booth was, Boots jumped up on to the couch next to Booth and stretched out. Looking down at Boots, Booth reached over and stroked Boots' side.

"You are pain in the ass," Booth said.

Boots, hearing Booth talking to him, lifted his head and opened his eyes. Seeing Booth continue to sit on the couch, Boots closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

Frowning, Booth pulled his phone out of his shorts pocket and called Hodgins.

"Hodgins speaking."

A little angry, Booth said, "Hey Hodgins, I have a question for you about a Sheriff's Deputy named Pete Miller. That nosey son of a bitch kept coming around your cabin the whole weekend. First he hit on Bones, then he wanted to take my kids fishing. The guy was coming off a little creepy. Then I had a little accident and bruised up my legs and the next thing I know the guy thinks Bones is beating me up. I can't have that guy going around spreading malicious gossip about Bones and me. I need you to call the guy and tell him to back off."

Puzzled, Hodgins asked, "Booth, who the Hell are you talking about?"

"Pete Miller, he's a sheriff's deputy up where your cabin is. I met him Halloween afternoon. The guy is very creepy. Even Boots hated him and Boots likes everyone."

Laughing, Hodgins said, "Ok, I get it. Halloween is over Booth. Your little ghost story is a little dumb dude and a little late."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "What the Hell are you talking about Hodgins."

Frowning, Hodgins said, "Uh, you're trying to yank my chain aren't you?"

Now it was his turn to be puzzled, Booth said, "Hodgins are you drunk or something? I'm talking about Sheriff's Deputy Pete Miller and the fact that he crossed the line with me this weekend and I'm pissed about it."

A little worried, Hodgins said, "Pete Miller was killed in a domectic abuse call eight weeks ago. He was trying to arrest some guy for beating up his girlfriend and the girlfriend stabbed Pete with a steak knife. Pete bled out before he made it to the hospital."

Swallowing hard, Booth hung up the phone. Looking over at Boots and remembering how Boots kept reacting to Pete Miller, Booth said, "Damn it. You knew."

BBBBBBBBBBB

I hope you didn't forget these last ten chapters were taking place during Halloween weekend. I'm pretty sure that Booth will not be open to going back to the cabin for a long time.

I should have saved this story arc for October; but, my muse told me to write it now. I hope you liked it and that you were a little creeped out by my ghost story.

I'm going to start publishing my story "The Smell of Death" tomorrow. It will be Booth centric and hopefully amusing.

Note: Booth is ok. Booth's bruises are based on an accident I had a few years ago. I walked up some stairs leading up to a building and stepped in a space between the stairs and the building. When I managed to get out of the space my leg it was hurting; but, not broke. I then saw my leg turn purple and black from a massive bruises. It looked horrible and people freaked out when they saw it; but, it was just a bruise and in a little over three weeks it was gone. Stuff like that can look worse than it really is. It does hurt though.


	54. Chapter 54

I thought I'd do a little Boots for you. Let me know if your still interested in Boots. Thanks.

I don't own Bones.

I do own Boots.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth had volunteered to stay home. He didn't have an active case at the time and the mountain of paper work would still be there when he came back to his office. Christine had a cold again and she couldn't go to school; so, someone needed to stay. As a rule they dropped off Joshua at day care and then after school, someone picked up Christine and brought her to the Jeffersonian Day Care. Brennan had tried to call her father to see if he could stay with the kids for the day; but, the voicemail on his home phone picked up. The distrusting Max didn't have a cell phone; so, she didn't have a way to contact him. Since Christine was staying home, it was decided that Joshua would stay home too.

Booth had spent part of the morning watching cartoons with the kids between doing the laundry and making snacks and getting drinks for Christine and Joshua. When the kids had finally got tired of cartoons, they had colored in coloring books and put kid friendly jigsaw puzzles together. While the kids were busy coloring, Booth had gone out into the garage and brought in the Christmas tree and the decorations. His plan was to set up the Christamas tree now and then after lunch, decorate it. Booth had bought his Christmas tree the previous evening and it had been his intention to put the tree up that evening. Now he would be able to work on it sometime after lunch instead.

After lunch, Booth had set up poster boards on an a couple of easels in Joshua's room and told Christine and Joshua to paint their favorite things. Thinking that he might be able to get a nap in before he started decorating his tree, Booth walked downstairs to the living room and laid down.

Ooooooooooooooo

Feeling a finger poking his left cheek, Booth opened his left eye to see who was standing next to him. Smiling, Booth saw Joshua standing in front of him with his right thumb in his mouth. Reaching over, Booth gently pulled Joshua's thumb out of his mouth and asked, "I thought we agreed that sucking your thumb was something babies did?"

Nodding his head, Joshua said, "I thirsty."

Sitting up, Booth rubbed his face and looked at the clock across the room. "Well little man, you guys let me sleep for an hour. Thanks."

Standing up, Booth walked into the kitchen with Joshua walking behind him. Once they were in the kitchen, Joshua walked over to the kitchen table and pulled himself up onto one of the chairs. Booth, watching Joshua, poured cold milk into a glass and brought it over to where Joshua was sitting.

Sitting down across from Joshua, Booth asked, "Did you and Christine have fun?"

Nodding his head, Joshua smiled and said, "I painted the kitty."

Smiling, Booth said, "That's great, I'll have to go upstairs and see it. Did you paint Boots?"

Nodding his head, Joshua said, "Yes, I painted Boots."

Leaning over, Booth patted Joshua on the shoulder and said, "I'm glad you're having fun, Joshua. Do you know what you would like for dinner?"

Smiling, Joshua said, "Hot dogs."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "Sorry Buddy. We had hot dogs last night. Aunt Tempe would kill me if I made hot dogs again."

Nodding his head, Joshua finished drinking his milk and dropped down from his chair. Walking across the room, Joshua stopped and stared at Booth and then left the room. Booth, picking up Joshua's glass, carried it to the dish washer and put it in the glass rack. Opening the fridge, Booth pulled out a coke and opened it. Brennan didn't want Joshua to drink sodas because he still wet the bed sometimes; so, Booth had to drink one when Joshua wasn't around. Leaning against the kitchen island, Booth saw Boots walk into the kitchen.

Looking down, Booth was puzzled about what he was seeing. Rubbing his eyes, Booth looked at Boots again. No his imagination hadn't run away from him. Boots was sitting next to his food bowl. Looking at Boots, Booth saw that the top of Boots' head was now red and his chest and front legs were florescent green. There was a blue stripe down Boots' back and there were some black dots on his shoulders.

"What the Hell?" Booth thought. Walking over to where Boots was sitting, Booth leaned over and picked Boots up. Purring, Boots butted Booth's chest. Looking closer, Booth could see that Boots was wearing poster paint.

"Shit, Bones is going to be pissed." Booth said. "Why the Hell didn't you run when Joshua came near you with paint? Where's your survival instinct you stupid cat?"

Knowing this was probably going to turn out badly, Booth carried Boots upstairs to the main bathroom and closed the door. Getting the baby shampoo from the bathtub, Booth put Boots in the sink and rubbed the baby shampoo into Boots' fur. Feeling like a total ass, Booth held onto Boots as tightly has he could and turned the water on softly. At first, Booth was able to wet Boots' fur and rub the shampoo in; but, after a few short minutes, Boots started growling and pulled against Booth's grip, scratching Booth's arms. Seeing that he was torturing the cat and himself Booth picked up the squirming cat and carried him over to the shower. Placing Boots inside, Booth closed the shower door and then pick up the stool that Joshua used to get closer to the sink and carried it over to the shower. Standing on the stool, Booth leaned over the shower door and turned on the shower.

Boots, pissed, started howling and running in circles. Booth, feeling terrible, said, "I'm not doing this to be mean, Boots. I have to get the paint out of your fur so you don't lick it off."

Waiting a few minutes, Booth looked into the shower to see that most of the paint was now off of a very wet Boots. Leaning in, Booth turned off the shower. Picking up a big towel, Booth opened the shower door and grabbed Boots. Putting him into the towel, Booth tried to dry off Boots. Boots, very angry, squirmed and growled. Booth, feeling that he had done the best job that he could, put Boots down and looked at him.

Boots, snapping his tail back and forth, walked over to the bathroom door and sat down, staring at Booth with a look of pure aggravation.

Walking across the room, Booth opened the door and watched Boots run out into the hallway. Sighing, Booth turned around and wiped down the shower with the towel and then folded it and put it on top of the clothes hamper.

After putting band-aids on three of the deeper scratches, Booth walked out of the bathroom and down the hallway. Stopping at Christine's room, Booth opened the door to see what Christine was doing. Seeing that she was asleep, Booth closed the door and continued to Joshua's room where he saw the boy painting on the poster board. Sighing, Booth walked in and sat down on Joshua's bed.

Frowning, Booth said, "Joshua, don't paint the kitty anymore. Do you understand? Painting Boots is bad."

Stopping his painting, Joshua nodded his head and then walked over to Booth. Handing his brush to Booth, Joshua said, "I love you."

Laughing, Booth said, "God, it didn't take you long did it?"

Oooooooooooooo

What do you think?

A/N: Not to confuse anyone, where I live, we sometimes give much older cousins the title of aunt or uncle. It seems kind of disrespectful to call someone so much older than you are by their first name.


	55. Chapter 55

Thank you for reading my story. I hope you're enjoying it. It's fun writing it.

I don't own Bones.

I do own Boots Booth.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

That evening when Brennan got home, she found Christine sitting on the couch in the living room, wrapped up in a blanket, watching her father and her brother Parker, decorating the Christmas tree. Joshua was sitting on the couch next to her and Boots was laying across his lap. Booth had promised that once the tree was decorated he would make grilled cheese sandwiches and salad for dinner.

Christine, seeing her mother walk into the living room, said, "Mom, look, Dad and Parker are decorating the tree. Dad said we can have grilled cheese sandwiches and salad tonight for dinner. I don't think I have a cold Mom; so, I want to go back to school tomorrow."

Smiling, Brennan leaned down and kissed her daughter. Holding her hand across Christine's forehead, Brennan said, "We'll see in the morning. If you're still running the fever you have right now, then I will stay home and your father will go to work."

Patting Boots' head, Brennan leaned over and kissed Joshua on his left cheek. "Are you and Boots enjoying watching your Uncle Seeley and your cousin, Parker decorate the tree?"

Nodding his head, Joshua smiled and said, "I helping Unca Seel."

Looking at the tree, Brennan asked, "What did you do to help?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Joshua said, "I holding Boots."

Puzzled, Brennan looked at Booth who was hanging ornaments on the top of the tree.

Booth, seeing the puzzled look on Brennan's face, said, "Boots was knocking the ornaments off of the lower branches as soon as I hung them up. Joshua said he would help me by sitting on the couch holding Boots. You know Boots can't turn down petting if someone will do it."

Nodding her head, Brennan looked down at Boots and then frowned. Leaning closer towards Boots, Brennan saw small flecks of green paint on Boots chest and front legs. Standing back up, Brennan looked at Booth and said, "Booth, why does Boots have paint green paint on his fur?"

Flicking his eyes at Boots and then over at Brennan, Booth said, "I'll tell you later. He's alright."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "Should I be worried about what happened?"

Looking at Joshua and then at Brennan, Booth said, "Nah."

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan turned and walked towards the kitchen. "I'll start making the salad."

Smiling, Parker said, "I don't think she likes that Boots has paint on him."

Sighing, Booth said, "I know she doesn't like it. I'll handle it."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Letting Parker finish decorating the tree, Booth walked into the kitchen to help make dinner. Seeing Brennan tearing lettuce, Booth walked over to where she stood and put his arms around her waist. Kissing her neck, Booth said, "Did you have a good day?"

Nodding her head, Brennan put down her lettuce. Noticing the scratches on Booth's arms and the three band-aides, Brennan turned in Booth's arms and put her hands on Booth's neck.

Frowning, Brennan asked, "Why are your arms scratched? Does this have something to do with the paint on Boots' legs?"

Smiling, Booth kissed Brennan and said, "Yep. Joshua decided to paint Boots with poster paint. I had a Hell of a time getting the paint off. As it is it's not totally off; but, most of it is."

Sighing, Brennan said, "Perhaps we should limit Joshua to water colors until he's older."

Leaning around Brennan and picking up a cherry tomato, Booth looked at it and then put it in his mouth. Looking at Brennan again, Booth said, "I forgot what's it's like to have a toddler in the house. I should have known better than to give Joshua the poster paint. We're lucky he didn't paint the walls with it."

Letting Booth go, Brennan turned back to her lettuce and continued to make her salad. Booth walked over to the fridge and took out the cheese and butter he'd need to make his sandwiches. Carrying them to the island, Booth put the cheese and butter on the counter and said, "He's just a baby, Bones. He didn't mean any harm."

Realizing that Booth thought she was angry, Brennan said, "I'm not angry Booth. I'm just worried that you're starting to regret taking Joshua into our home."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "No way, Bones. He'll learn. It just takes time. I just wish that Boots didn't love kids so much. He's too trusting."

Slicing carrots, Brennan said, "Yes, poor Boots."

Frowning, Booth said, "Poor Boots? What about me? I'm the one with all of the scratches. Three were pretty deep ones too."

Smiling, Brennan looked at Booth and said, "Would you like me to kiss them to make them better?"

Wiggling his eyebrows, Booth said, "I'll take a rain check for tonight on that one Bones. They may need a lot more attention then a little peck."

Laughing, Brennan said, "I'm sure that I can do better than a mere peck."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

I think I forgot to mention that Joshua is 3 years old.


	56. Chapter 56

Thanks for reviewing my story. It lets me know you're interested in my story.

I hope I didn't cause too much confusion with Joshua. He was introduced in chapter 51 and then I just skipped forward from Halloween to the week after Thanksgiving with Joshua now living with Booth and Brennan. I thought it would be too angsty taking Joshua from his mother and then move him across the country to live with people he's never seen before. This story is not really angsty so I didn't want that element in this story. This story is one of my more fluffier ones and I think the consensus is most of the people who read this story want me to keep it that way. Joshua has had a few weeks to get used to where he is now and to his new family. He's an easy going little fella and he fit in pretty quickly.

I don't own Bones.

I do own Boots Booth.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth had set his alarm for the usual time; but, he had awakened before the alarm went off. Brennan and Booth had decided to keep Christine home one more day. It was Friday and she'd have the weekend to rest. Brennan had decided to stay home and let Booth tackle the mountain of forms and reports he had waiting for him at work. Trying to be as quiet as possible, Booth had dressed and left the bedroom, closing the door softly behind him. Boots waiting in the hallway, shadowed Booth down the hall and then down the stairs.

Booth, walking down the stairs, looked over towards his Christmas tree. Puzzled, Booth walked over towards the tree and put his hands on his hips. Looking at Boots who had walked over towards the tree and sat down, Booth said, "Damn it Boots. You need to leave the decorations alone on the tree. Some of them are breakable."

Bending down, Booth picked up ten ornaments and put them back on the branches of the tree. Shaking his head, Booth walked into the kitchen and filled up Boots' food bowl and water bowl. Deciding to eat at the Diner, Booth retrieved his gun from the gun safe and left the house.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Parker, not having class until second period, had set his alarm a half hour later than normal. Dragging himself out of bed, Parker cursed the fact that he had stayed up too late texting his girlfriend and now he found that he was still tired. Five hours of sleep just wasn't enough. After getting dressed, Parker walked down the stairs to find, Joshua sitting on the couch with Boots. Looking at the Christmas tree, Parker saw seven Christmas ornaments on the floor. Shaking his head, Parker picked them up and put them back onto the tree branches.

Turning towards the duo on the couch, Parker said, "Boots, I'm going to kick your butt if you don't leave the tree alone."

Boots, flicking his ears back and forth, looked past Parker at the wall behind him.

Shaking his head, Parker looked at Joshua and asked, "Are you hungry?"

Nodding his head, Joshua said, "Yes, Parker."

Reaching his hand out, Parker waited for Joshua to get off of the couch and walk over and put his little hand in Parker's hand. Walking slowly, Parker looked down at Joshua and said, "I think we still have some Captain Crunch and some Cheerios. Which do you want?"

Thinking it over, Joshua said, "Capn Crunch. Can I have juice, please?"

Nodding his head, Parker said, "You sure can, Buddy."

Walking into the kitchen, Parker picked up Joshua and placed him on one of the chairs next to the island. Boots, not to be forgotten, ran into the kitchen and jumped up on to the chair next to Joshua. Parker, getting out bowls, spoons, milk, cereal, juice and two glasses, made breakfast for Joshua and himself. Putting a few pieces of Captain Crunch on the bar in front of Boots, Parker walked over to the chair on the other side of the island and sat down.

Boots, seeing the Captain Crunch pieces in front of him, leaned over and smelled them. Tasting one, Boots decided that Parker wasn't being serious about snacks so batted the pieces around in front of him and then off of the counter. Jumping down from the island, Boots batted the cereal pieces around the kitchen.

Parker shrugging his shoulders, said, I guess Boots doesn't like Captain Crunch."

Looking up at Parker, Joshua said, "I do."

Smiling, Parker reached over and ruffled Joshua's hair. Once they were both done eating, Parker put the used dishes into the dishwasher, the milk and juice in the fridge and picked up Joshua and asked him, "Do you want to watch cartoons? I have to go to school; but, I can set up the TV for you."

Nodding his head, Joshua said, "Yes, please."

Hugging Joshua, Parker said, "You know, having a baby brother is kind of neat." Carrying Joshua into the man cave, Parker put him on the couch and then picked up the remote. Turning the TV on, Parker flipped the channels until he found what Joshua wanted to watch. Smiling, Parker said, "I have to go to school. Aunt Tempe should be up soon; so, you won't be by yourself for long."

Nodding, Joshua watched Parker leave the man cave and then turned his attention to the TV.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Shortly after Parker left for school, Brennan had awoke. Realizing that she had slept longer than she normally did and that Booth was gone, Brennan left her bed and quickly changed clothes. Leaving her bedroom, Brennan walked to Christine's room to check on her and to see if she was still asleep. Opening Christine's door, Brennan peered through the doorway and saw her daughter sleeping quietly. Her chest rising and falling softly.

Smiling, Brennan closed the door and walked down the hallway to check on Joshua. Seeing his bedroom door open, Brennan looked in to the room to see that he wasn't there. A little concerned, Brennan walked down the hallway and then down the stairs. Looking at the Christmas tree, Brennan saw eight ornaments lying on the floor. Picking them up, Brennan put them back on the tree branches. Hearing the TV on in the man cave, Brennan walked downstairs to see if Joshua was in the room. Finding Joshua sitting on the couch, Brennan walked over to the couch and sat down next to him.

Seeing that the child was watching a cartoon, Brennan asked, "Would you like some breakfast, Joshua?"

Shaking his head, Joshua said, "I not hungry."

Frowning, Brennan asked, "Did your Uncle Seeley make you breakfast?"

Shaking his head, Joshua said, "No."

A little concerned at Joshua's lack of appetite, Brennan asked, "Would you like some milk?"

Smiling, Joshua said, "Yes please."

Smiling, Brennan said, "You may continue to watch the cartoon. I'll go and get your milk and bring it to you."

Nodding his head, Joshua turned his attention back to the TV.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Walking towards the Kitchen, Brennan saw a post-it note sticking to the frame of the kitchen doorway. Taking the post-it down, Brennan read, "Bones, Joshua has already eaten breakfast. Love Parker."

Walking into the kitchen, Brennan saw that Boots was eating from his food bowl. Walking across the room, Brennan heard something crunch under her feet. Moving her right foot, Brennan saw a crushed piece of cereal on the floor. Looking around the floor, Brennan saw several pieces of cereal on the floor. Getting out a broom and dust pan, Brennan swept up the cereal. Boots, considering sweeping an open invitation to play, attacked the broom every time it came near him.

After wrestling the broom from Boots for the third time, Brennan sighed and said, "You seem to take great pleasure in turning a simple chore into a major undertaking."

Flipping his ears back, Boots sensed that playtime was over, walked across the kitchen and back into the living room. Walking over to the Christmas tree, Boots reached up and pulled down five ornaments.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Every year, it's a battle with my cat to keep the ornaments on the tree and off of the floor. JayBee188 has the same problem.


	57. Chapter 57

Due to numerous PM's, Boots is back for a little bit. I hope you enjoy it.

I don't own Bones.

I do own Boots Booth.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Every year, Ken Nakamura mailed Christmas presents to Christine and Parker. Parker and Christine looked forward to the presents because they could always count on them being something unique to their experience. Booth regularly emailed his friend Ken and Ken was aware of the new addition to the Booth/Brennan household. Booth in turn kept track of Ken's family and mailed Ken's children presents every year for Christmas too. Ken was a Buddhist; but, he liked the idea of Santa Claus and loved to play the part when he could with his friends.

Ken always mailed his presents two weeks before Christmas and he usually emailed Booth to let him know they were in the mail so he could look out for them. As it was, once the presents were on the way, Christine took it as her responsibility to look out for them.

Booth has let his daughter know that the presents were due to arrive either Friday or Saturday. When the presents didn't arrive Friday, Christine was prepared to stay close to home that Saturday for the mail to be delivered. Booth had tried to get Christine interested in going with him to the hardware store; but, she insisted that she and Joshua had plans and couldn't go. Sadly, Booth went shopping by himself.

Ooooooooooooooo

When it came time for the postal carrier to make an appearance, Christine had explained to Joshua that there might be a present for them soon and if they sat outside and waited the man bringing the present would give it to them. Joshua, intrigued, followed Christine out in to the yard and sat down on the front lawn next to his cousin. Boots, walking around the side of the yard, saw the kids sitting on the lawn and curious, walked over to where they were sitting. Stopping in front of Christine, Boots looked at Christine and then walked over to Joshua. Stepping onto Joshua's lap, Boots laid on Joshua with the front half of him resting across Joshua's legs and his rump end on the grass.

Smiling, Joshua said, "Boots wants presents too."

Nodding, Christine said, "Don't worry. Santa always brings Boots a present every year. Uncle Ken doesn't send Boots presents though."

Smiling, Joshua stroked Boots head and said, "Who Unca Ken?'

Christine, glancing down the street and then at Joshua said, "He's our Uncle who lives in Japan. He sends birthday presents and Christmas presents. He sends me funny emails sometimes. Dad said that Uncle Ken can be very funny when he wants to be."

Nodding his head, Joshua asked, 'Where Japan?"

Christine, leaning towards Joshua, said, "I looked it up in an atlas once to see where it is. It's really far away. We can't drive there, that's for sure."

Puzzled, Joshua asked, "Why?"

Rubbing her lower lip, Christine thought about it and asked, "Do you want to see Santa this year? We can go to the mall to see him."

Frowning, Joshua said, "No. I not like Santa."

Staring at Joshua, Christine said, "You don't like Santa? Little kids always like Santa."

Ignoring Christine, Joshua hugged Boots and then stroked Boots' back.

Shrugging her shoulders, Christine looked down the road to see the postal carrier driving down the road. Smiling, Christine stood up and walked over to the mail box. Joshua, not wanting to be left behind, pushed Boots off of his lap or at least tried to. Seeing that Boots refused to budge, Joshua called out and said, "Chrissie, I stuck."

Rolling her eyes, Christine walked back to Joshua, lifted Boots off of Joshua and helped Joshua to stand up. Holding his hand, Christine and Joshua walked over to the mailbox and waited. Boots, miffed that he had been moved, sat in the yard and watched the kids.

Arriving in front of the house, the postal carrier held out a box and said, "Here you go, Christine. Your box came."

Happy, Christine reached up and took the box from Carl Hixson. Stepping back, Christine said, "Thanks Mr. Hixson."

Smiling, Carl Hixson said, "I'll just put the mail in the mail box. You can come back and get it."

Nodding her head, Christine said, "Thanks again. I hope you have a nice day."

Smiling, Carl Hixson put the envelopes in the mail box and drove away.

Christine, looking down at Joshua said, "Come on Joshua. We need to find Mom. If I can talk to her, maybe she'll let me open the box before Dad gets home. Dad always wants to make us wait for Christmas. We don't want to wait do we?"

Shaking his head, Joshua said, "No."

Smiling, Christine said, "Come on we have to hurry before Dad gets home."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Christine wants her present now. I know its been awhile, are you still interested in Boots? Let me know.


	58. Chapter 58

Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate them.

I don't own Bones.

I do own Boots.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Carrying her package from Japan into the house, Christine put the box on the coffee table in the living room and making sure that Joshua came with her, Christine started to search the house for her mother. Boots, interested in what the children were up to, followed behind them as they walked upstairs looking for Brennan.

Not finding her mother upstairs, Christine, Joshua and Boots walked back downstairs and then into the kitchen. Seeing the back door open, Christine walked over to the door and looked outside. Seeing her mother picking up some trash that had blown in from a neighbors yard, Christine saw her mother carry the trash to the trash can and then walk to the back door.

Christine standing near the back door, rocked her body a little as she waited for her mother to enter the room. As soon as Brennan walked in and closed the door, Christine said, "Mom, Uncle Ken's presents came. Can Joshua and me open the box now?"

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "Christine. May Joshua and I open the box now."

Sighing, Christine said, "Yes, ma'am, may Joshua and I open the box now? Please Mom."

Smiling, Brennan said, "I don't think so Christine. You know your father wants you to wait until Christmas to open your presents."

Frowning and then looking at Joshua, Christine turned back to her mother and using the full wattage Booth puppy dog look, said, "Poor Joshua. He's never had presents from Japan before and now he has to wait until Christmas. He's just a little baby and I think it's terrible to make him wait when we can make him happy now. Don't you Mom?"

Laughing, Brennan turned around and turned on the sink tap, putting soap on her hands, she washed them thoroughly. Once she was sure her hands were clean, Brennan dried them on a paper towel and turned back to Christine.

Impervious to Christine's attempt to manipulate her, Brennan said, "No, Christine. If you want to open your present then you'll have to ask your father."

Dropping her head, Christine sadly said, "Alright Mom."

Shaking her head, Brennan turned to Joshua and asked, "Joshua, would you like some juice or milk?"

Smiling, Joshua looked at Brennan and said, "Yes, please."

Shrugging her shoulders, Christine walked around Joshua and back across the kitchen. Entering the living room, Christine's eyes flicked towards the box. Surprised, Christine yelled, "Mom, come quick."

Walking rapidly across the kitchen, Joshua following behind, Brennan walked over to where Christine was standing and asked, "What's wrong?"

Pointing to the box from Japan, Brennan saw the box lying on it's side and the parcel brown paper that had been wrapped around the box was torn and in several places, shredded. Boots, a piece of paper in his mouth, worried the paper from side to side and then dropped it. Reaching his claws over the side of the box, Boots pulled another strip of paper from the box and dropped it next to the other piece of paper on the floor.

Walking rapidly across the room, Brennan leaned over and picked up the box. Looking at Boots, Brennan said, "You are in big trouble, Boots."

Ignoring the threat, Boots stood up and walked over to the couch. Leaping up, Boots then looked at Brennan and sat down, staring at her.

Sighing, Brennan said, "I really dislike the superiority that cats display while interacting with humans."

Nodding her head, Christine said, "Yeah, Dad says Boots can be really stuck up sometimes."

Glancing at her daughter, Brennan said, "Pick up the bits of paper and we'll put the box under the Christmas tree. Perhaps your father won't notice the tears."

Shaking her head, Christine said, "I don't know Mom. Dad notices everything."

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan walked over to the Christmas tree and placed the box under the tree behind a large present already under the tree. Moving the big present, Brennan noticed claw marks and a small tear in the Christmas wrapping. Turning the box so that the tear was facing the tree, Brennan then picked up two Christmas tree ornaments and put them back on to the tree.

Brennan had just finished her clean up mission when Booth opened the front door and walked in to the house. Seeing Brennan, Christine and Joshua standing next to the Christmas tree, Booth walked over, put his left arm around Brennan's waist and said, "What's going on?"

Smiling, Brennan said, "We put Ken's box under the tree."

Nodding his head, Booth kissed Brennan on the cheek and then looking at Christine, Booth asked, "Did you shake it this year, Christine?"

Shaking her head, Christine said, "Of course not Dad. I don't cheat. Besides, Uncle Ken always puts a lot of packing stuff in the box so it doesn't make a sound."

Winking his right eye, Booth said, "That's because he knows how nosey you are. Serves you right too. Well Christmas is only a little over a week away. You won't have to wait very long."

Turning back and looking at the tree, Booth frowned and said, "Hey, where's the little bear with the stocking cap. He was on the tree yesterday."

Eyes moving to the tree, Christine said, "Gosh, I don't know. It was there this morning."

Turning his head and looking at Boots, Booth said, "Damn that cat. He's determined to screw up my Christmas."

Hugging Booth, Brennan said, "It's just one ornament, Booth. It will show up sooner or later."

A little angry at Boots, Booth said, "It better. That ornament belonged to my grandmother."

A little anxious, Christine said, "Don't worry, Dad. Joshua and I will look for it."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth released his arm from around Brennan's waist and with a parting glare at Boots, Booth walked across the living room into the kitchen.

Brennan, pointing at the tree, said, "Christine, you also have to look for the NASCAR Polar Bear ornament that was on the lower branch. You know your father will get quite upset when he notices that one's missing too."

Boots, bored, jumped down from the couch and followed Booth into the kitchen to see if he could beg for a snack from his favorite human.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Every year, ornaments disappear from my tree and I don't find them until after Christmas is over. Reviews would be very welcome.


	59. Chapter 59

Thank you for reading my story. I had a few requests for Boots return. I hope this is what you wanted.

I don't own Bones.

I do own Boots.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

It was Christmas Eve night and Booth had finished putting together a small tricycle for Joshua and had then put the rest of the presents under the Christmas tree. He hadn't had to hide presents for the past couple of years and thought it was a lot of fun that he could pretend that Santa existed again. He had thought it was a shame that Christine had insisted that Santa didn't exist when she was six years old. Now that he had Joshua in the household Booth got to see the excitement of Christmas through the eyes of a small child again.

His early childhood had been a horror house and through his children Booth got to have the Christmases that he had always regretted not having. His grandfather had tried to make sure that he and Jared had very nice Christmases when they had gone to live with him; but, by then it was too late. The magic of Santa Claus was gone and he would never get to enjoy Christmas like most small children deserve. It was just one more reason to hate his father for. His mother had tried; but, lets face it, how can you believe in Santa Claus when your drunken father would beat the Hell out of you if you even mentioned Santa Claus's name.

Walking up the stairs, Booth turned around and looked at his Christmas tree. To him, the tree was beautiful and it made him feel so very happy. He noticed that his grandmother's tee ornament was back on the tree; but, now his NASCAR Polar Bear ornament was missing. Shaking his head and glaring at Boots who was sleeping on the couch, Booth turned and continued up the stairs. Cat or no cat, Booth was happy and tomorrow was going to be a magical time for him and his kids. He knew that Bones would go along with the whole thing even though she disliked the holiday and that made him happy too. It had taken him a long time; but, he had all that he had ever wanted in his life. He had a wife that loved him and two, well now three, beautiful children who loved him. Deep down he had never believed that would happen and he was very grateful that it had.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Normally Booth and Brennan slept with their bedroom door closed; but, every year, Booth insisted that they keep the door open on Christmas Eve so that he would know when Christine was up. She was always too excited to keep quiet and Booth wanted to enjoy every moment he could with his daughter during the holidays. Since Parker was living with them this year, Booth could enjoy watching Parker open his presents too. Parker may not believe in Santa Claus; but, he believed in getting presents. Booth was also looking forward to helping Joshua celebrate Christmas. Booth loved the fact that they had a toddler in the household. He loved the excitement that small children worked themselves into during the holidays although Joshua was one of the most laid back children that Booth had ever seen.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Booth had been asleep for about an hour when he felt a weight on his chest. Opening his eyes, Booth found himself staring into Boots' eyes. Frowning, Booth whispered, "Get off, Boots. Go bug someone else."

Pushing the cat off of him, he felt Boots slide down the sheet and land between Brennan and himself. Tired, Booth closed his eyes and fell back asleep.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Booth had been asleep for about an hour when he felt a weight on his chest again. Opening his right eye, Booth saw Boots staring at him again. Sighing, Booth picked Boots up off of his chest and dropped him over the side of the bed. Not wanting Boots to wake him up again, Booth rolled onto his side facing Brennan and put his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. Booth figured he would be safe from Boots if he was lying on his side. Brennan waking up momentarily, snuggled against Booth and fell back asleep.

Boots, annoyed, left the room, marched down the hallway and downstairs. Staring at the Christmas tree, Boots thought cat thoughts.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Booth had been asleep for about an hour when he awoke with a start. He thought he had heard a crashing sound come from downstairs. Releasing his hold on a still sleeping Brennan, Booth turned over and rolled out of bed. Walking rapidly across the bedroom, Booth then walked down the hallway and then down the stairs. As soon as the Christmas tree came into view, Booth felt his blood pressure rise. His Christmas tree was lying partially on its side. It was being partially held up by Joshua's trike.

Angry, Booth looked around and saw Boots sitting next to the couch watching him. Walking down the stairs and across the living room, Booth grabbed Boots and holding the purring cat against his chest, he walked over to the front door, opened it and dropped Boots onto the front step.

Shaking his head, Booth said, "It's a damn good thing Christine loves you or I'd kick your ass out of here so fast your head would spin."

Slamming the front door, Booth turned around to find himself being watched by Parker.

Smiling, Booth said, "It was time for Boots to go outside."

Nodding his head and then pointing at the drunken Christmas tree, Parker asked, "Do you want me to help you stand up the tree?"

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Yeah, thanks."

Following Booth across the room, Parker asked, "You didn't kill Boots did you? He's not lying dead on the stoop is he?"

Frowning, Booth said, "Hey, just what kind of man do you think I am? I would never hurt an animal on purpose. Even Boots."

Smiling, Parker said, "I was just kidding Dad. I know you'd never hurt Boots. Me on the other hand, I'd be tempted to strangle the little monster."

Laughing, Booth said, "Oh I'm tempted alright. I'd just never do it that's all."

Reaching the tree, Booth and Parker soon had the tree upright. Moving the presents back under the tree, Booth noticed some of the presents had torn paper and two of them had claw and teeth marks on them. He also noticed that two of his Coca Cola Christmas ornaments were missing.

Sighing, Booth said, "I will not allow that dumb cat to ruin my favorite holiday."

Nodding his head, Parker said, "Yeah, maybe we should take the tree down tomorrow afternoon."

Shocked, Booth said, "No way. This tree is staying up until January 1st. That's a tradition in this house and it isn't changing just because we have an insane cat in the house."

Shrugging his shoulders, Parker said, "OK, it's your blood pressure. Night Dad." Walking over to the stairs, Parker turned back towards his father and said, "Merry Christmas Dad. I love you."

Smiling, Booth said, "I love you too, Parker. Merry Christmas."

Oooooooooooooooo

Been there. Done that. Any comments? Reviews? Anything at all? Suggestions?


	60. Chapter 60

This is my Christmas in July story. It means I'm not competing with anyone else in this category. Absolute fluff. No angst here.

It's my birthday today; so, here is my present to you. This arc will finish tomorrow. (Not the story, just the arc)

I don't own Bones.

I do own Boots.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Arriving in his bedroom, Booth lifted the sheet and slid into bed as quietly as he could. Turning on to his side, Booth closed his eyes and started to drift back into sleep when he felt Brennan roll over and slide up against him. Moving her arms around his chest, Brennan said, "What happened?"

Reaching up and putting his left hand over her hands, Booth said, "Trust me, Bones, you don't want to know. Go back to sleep."

Sleepily, Brennan said, "I do trust you Booth."

Smiling, Booth found it reassuring that Brennan used that phrase at least three or four times a week to him. She'd been doing it for years and he thought it was cute that she thought he needed that kind of assurance all of the time. Thinking about it, Booth thought, "Well, maybe I do." Closing his eyes, Booth went back to sleep.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Booth had been asleep for about three hours when he felt a small hand patting his face. Opening his eyes, Booth found himself looking at Joshua.

Seeing that the room was still dark, Booth glanced at the clock on the nightstand and saw that it said 6:15. Closing his eyes, Booth said, "It's a little early, Buddy. Go back to bed."

Turning and looking at Christine standing in the doorway, Joshua saw Christine motion him to come to her. Walking around the bed, Joshua walked out into the hallway and looked at Christine. Pulling him down the hallway, Christine put her index finger against her lips and looked at Joshua. Nodding his head, Joshua let himself be pulled down the hallway and then down the stairs. Once they reached the bottom of the stairs, Christine whispered, "Just look at the presents that Santa Claus brought you but don't touch them. Dad will get mad if we open them without him."

Nodding his head, Joshua walked over to the tree and squatted down beside the tricycle. Smiling, Joshua put his right thumb in his mouth and stared at the trike. Christine was gently nudging a large package with her right foot when she heard a thud against the front door. Curious, Christine walked to the front door and opened it. Boots, finally seeing the door open, ran into the living room. Looking at Christine and then Joshua, Boots ran towards the stairs and then without looking back, ran up the stairs, down the hallway and into Booth and Brennan's bedroom.

Christine, seeing Boots run upstairs knew exactly where Boots was going. Running over to where Joshua was hunkered down, Christine grabbed his hand and started pulling him towards the stairs. "Come on Joshua. We have to go back to bed before Boots wakes up Dad. Dad won't like that we're down here messing around with the presents."

Standing up, Joshua allowed himself to be pulled across the room and back up the stairs. Once he had been pulled into his room, Christine closed his bedroom door and ran back to her bedroom. Closing the door behind her, Christine ran to her bed and jumped in throwing her covers over her body and closed her eyes. Breathing hard, Christine waited to see what was going to happen next.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Boots, once he entered Booth and Brennan's bedroom, walked over to the bed and jumped on it. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Boots watched Booth and Brennan sleeping. Booth was lying on his side and Brennan was lying on her back. Walking over to Brennan, Boots stepped up on to Brennan's stomach and laid down. Purring, Boots stared at Brennan's face.

Feeling a weight on her stomach, Brennan opened her eyes and saw Boots staring at her. Sighing, Brennan reached over and picked up Boots and moved him to the mattress next to her. Closing her eyes, Brennan went back to sleep.

Flicking his tail, Boots walked to the edge of the bed and then walked around the perimeter until he was standing next to Booth. Looking at Booth's sleeping face, Boots laid down next to Booth, putting his chin on Booth's out flung arm. Closing his eyes, Boots went to sleep.

Ooooooooooooooo

Boots had been asleep for about a half hour when he felt Booth move. Not liking his sleep disturbed, Boots lifted his head and bit Booth on the upper arm. Booth, yelling, flung the sheet off of himself and rolled out of bed. Cursing, Booth said, "Damn it. Who let you back into the house?"

Boots, leaping off the bed just before Booth rolled out of it, ran around the bed and leaped back on to the bed on the other side of Brennan. Sitting down on the mattress Boots stared at Booth.

Brennan, opening her eyes, looked at a furious Booth standing next to the bed and said, "Booth, what are you yelling about?"

Glancing over at Brennan, Booth reached over her and picked up a purring Boots. Carrying Boots to the door, Booth dropped him into the hallway and then slammed the bedroom door shut. Cursing under his breath, Booth walked back over to the bed, laid down and then turned his head and looked at Brennan. "Did you let Boots back into the house?"

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "No, I didn't know he was outside. Who put him outside?"

Sighing, Booth said, "I did. You know what. From now on we're sleeping with the door closed every night. No more door open while we're trying to sleep."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "If you'll recall, that was your idea."

Frowning, Booth said, "Well, it's your bedroom too. You could have closed the door if you thought it was a bad idea to keep it open."

Reaching over and punching Booth in the shoulder, Brennan said, "What and ruin a Booth Christmas tradition."

Laughing, Booth said, "Well, not all Booth Christmas traditions are written in stone. We'll just stop that one. At least while we have an insane cat in the house."

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "Good, now go back to sleep. I refuse to get up before 8 a.m. Booth tradition or not."

Frowning, Booth said, "Christine is going to find away to make me go down stairs."

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan said, "You not me."

Ooooooooooooooooo

Ah, a quiet Christmas Eve night at the Booth and Brennan household. Wait. Wrong story. Never mind.


	61. Chapter 61

I hope you've enjoyed Christmas at the Booth/Brennan household. This is the last chapter in this arc. It's not the end of the Boots stories though. We all need a fluffy fix once in awhile.

I don't own Bones.

I do own Boots Booth.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Christine had waited as long as humanly possible and when her clock on the nightstand said 7:04 she rolled out of bed, walked to her bedroom door and walked out into the hallway. Boots, seeing Christine, walked over to where she was standing and butted her left shin. Christine bending over and stroking Boots' head studied the closed bedroom doors.

Walking down the hallway, Christine stopped at Parker's bedroom door and then slowly turned the door knob. Leaning into the room, Christine saw that Parker was sleeping. Standing in the doorway, Christine debated what her options were. Boots, seeing the door open, ran into the room, ran over to the bed and jumped on it. Walking up Parkers right leg, Boots stepped on to Parker's chest and let out a yowl.

Parker, startled awake, sat up in bed causing Boots to start to slide off of his chest. Boots making a grab for Parker's t-shirt to stop his slide grabbed some skin. Parker, feeling claws scrapping his chest, pushed his legs up and scooted back hitting his back and the back of his head against the wall.

Rubbing his head and chest, Parker looked around him with a wild look. Seeing Boots sitting between his legs, Parker picked Boots up and dropped him off of his bed. Hearing a noise at the door, Parker turned to see his sister.

Frowning, Parker said, "Damn it, Christine. Why'd you let that cat into my room? Why are you in my room too? God it's still dark outside."

Feeling tearful that Parker was angry at her, Christine ran over to where Parker was sitting and said, "I am so sorry Parker. I didn't mean to let Boots into the room. I'm sorry he scratched you. I just wanted to know if you were awake. I thought maybe we could go down and look at the presents. Please don't be mad at me Parker."

Shaking his head, Parker continued to rub his chest and said, "Christine, I'm not mad at you. Don't cry. I was just surprised that's all."

Looking at his clock on his nightstand, Parker smiled and said, "What's the matter? Can't wait until Dad wakes up to open presents? You know you have to. Dad would have a hemorrhage if you opened anything without him."

Nodding her head, Christine said, "Yeah, I know. I'm going to go downstairs and make me some toast. I'm hungry."

Joshua hearing the noise coming from Parker's room, opened his bedroom door, walked next door and stood in the doorway, watching.

Sighing, Parker looked over Christine's shoulder and said, "Are you hungry too, Joshua? Do you want to go downstairs with us and eat something? We can't really eat breakfast since Dad always makes his world famous chocolate chip pancakes on Christmas morning."

Nodding his head, Joshua, who was standing just inside the doorway, said, "Yes, Parker. I hungry." Putting his right thumb in his mouth, Joshua walked over to where Boots was sitting and stroked Boots' head.

Sighing again, Parker rolled out of bed and put his jeans on. Pushing Christine in front of him, Parker said, "Everyone be quiet or so help me I'll spank both of you. The last thing I need is Dad mad at me on Christmas morning."

Nodding their heads, Christine and Joshua left Parker's bedroom as quietly as possible with Parker and Boots following behind them.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Parker, shepherding his charges into the kitchen, with Boots walking in behind them, picked Joshua up and placed him in a chair next to the island. Getting the bread out of the bread box, Parker put two slices in the toaster.

Christine, watching the bread slide down, said, "I like my toast dark, Parker."

Nodding his head, Parker slid the select to dark and then turned to the fridge to get out the butter and jelly. Whistling, Parker got out three knives and three plates and had just put them on the island when the smoke detector over the kitchen doorway went off. Quickly turning around, Parker saw smoke pouring from the toaster. Realizing that he had turned the select too far, Parker unplugged the toaster and ran over to the blaring smoke detector with a kitchen towel and waved it in front of the alarm to get it to stop blaring.

Christine and Joshua, holding their hands over their ears, watched Parker waving his towel. Boots, finding the noise unpleasant, ran out of the kitchen and into the living room, crawling under the chair across from the couch.

Booth and Brennan, who had been asleep, jerked up and looked at each other wildly. Both rolled out of bed and raced out of their bedroom and to the children's bedrooms. Finding the doors open and the rooms empty, Booth and Brennan ran down the hallway and then down the stairs. Arriving at the bottom of the stairs, Booth opened his mouth to shout for his children when he saw Parker waving a towel over the kitchen doorway.

Booth and Brennan, stopping at the foot of the stairs, looked at each other. Booth, a little upset, put his hands on his hips and said, "What the Hell is going on? Is something on fire or not?"

Dropping his towel, down, Parker stood straight and said, "I was making toast for the kids and the smoke alarm went off."

Frowning, Booth put his arms down and walked over to the couch and sat down. Leaning back, Booth said, "OK Bones. I told you they'd find away to make me come down here."

Thankfully, the smoke detector silenced itself.

Shaking her head, Brennan walked over to the couch and sat down next to Booth. Resting her head on his shoulder, Brennan said, "Why can't we open presents on Christmas Eve night? It would stop some of this craziness that seems to attach itself to the holiday."

Turning his head and looking down at Brennan with a look of disbelief on his face, Booth said, "Christmas Eve? The 25th is Christ's birthday, not the 24th. We are not opening presents on Christmas Eve."

Seeing his children standing in the doorway of the kitchen looking at him, Booth raised his voice and said, "If I have to tie every kid in this house to their beds to make them behave next year then that's what I'm going to do."

Laughing nervously, Christine said, "Gee Dad. It isn't our fault if the toaster made the smoke detector go off."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "So I suppose the bread just got itself out of the bag and marched over to the toaster and slipped in to the slots to commit bread suicide?"

Brennan slapping Booth in the side, said, "Booth, don't get carried away."

Sighing, Booth said, "Alright. What ever. Now that me and Mom are up, I guess you kids can open presents."

Laughing, Christine ran towards the tree with Joshua and Parker trailing behind her.

Booth, holding up his hand, said, "Wait, find Uncle Ken's present and open it first. I want to know what he sent this year."

Nodding, Christine moved a big present and pulled Ken's box out from under the tree. With the box on the floor and mostly out of sight of Booth, Christine finished tearing off the wrapping paper on the box and then pulling the tape on the top, opened the box. Looking inside, Christine saw individually wrapped gifts. Reading the tags, Christine handed around presents to everyone. At the bottom of the box, Christine found a small gift with Boots' name on it.

Holding the gift up, Christine said, "Look, a present for Boots."

Unwrapping the gift, Christine found a bag of dried shrimp in her hands. Boots, finally seeing what he'd been smelling for a few days, purred and swatted at Christine's hand. Christine, yelling at Boots to behave, opened the bag and gave Boots several dried shrimp. Boots smelling the shrimp, looked up at Christine and then walked away, flipping his tale back and forth.

Shaking his head, Booth opened the present that Ken had sent him. Flipping through the graphic novel, Booth realized it was a graphic novel based on Brennan's second book.

Smiling, Booth said, "Hey Bones. This is your second book."

Nodding her head, Brennan leaned over and watched the pages flip by. Booth flipped through several pages until he blushed furiously and slapped the book closed.

Not understanding why Booth closed the book, Brennan said, "Why'd you close the book, the art work is very nice."

Flicking his eyes towards the kids who were busy opening presents, Booth said, "Uh, this is based on your second book."

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "Yes, you told me that."

Flicking his eyes at his children again, Booth said, "Page 187 of the second book is in here."

A little shocked, Brennan said, "No, really? Let me see."

Putting the book behind his back and leaning against it, Booth said, "No way. Maybe tonight; but, right now? No way."

Smiling, Brennan leaned against Booth and said, "Alright, we'll look at it together tonight."

Parker, holding up the missing Christmas decorations, said, "Hey look what I found. They were stuffed under the tree skirt."

Smiling, Booth said, "Good, I was afraid it'd be July before we found them like last year."

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "Yes, we need to clean out the garage more often."

Laughing, Booth said, "We? Ha. You mean me."

Leaning over and kissing Booth, Brennan said, "Yes, I mean you. It's always you Booth. It always will be."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

What did you think? Did you like Boots present or Booth's present from Ken?

This story is on hiatus again. I will be updating "The Heart in the Message" next.


	62. Chapter 62

Wow, It's hard to believe this one shot story has grown and grown and the other day I received my 500th review. You guys are great. Thanks for supporting my story.

I don't own Bones.

I do own Boots Booth.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Booth had just come back from lunch when Charlie came into his office. Smiling, Charlie walked over to Booth's desk and asked, "Don't you own a cat?"

Laughing, Booth said, "More like it owns me."

Smiling, Charlie said, "Yeah, I hear you." Holding up a plastic bag, Charlie continued, "I bought J. Edgar a new toy and he won't play with it. He is the laziest damn cat I've ever owned. Anyways, I wondered if you wanted it for your cat. I'd hate to throw it away."

Holding out his hand, Booth took the bag from Charlie and looked inside. Taking the toy out of the bag, Booth looked up at Charlie, Booth asked, "What does it do?"

Walking around the desk, Charlie took the toy out of Booth's hand and pulled the clear plastic ball apart. Reaching in he took the toy guinea pig out of the ball and flipped a switch. Putting the toy back into the ball, Charlie put in on the floor. Standing up, Booth watched the toy move across the room, bounce off of a chair and change course, moving towards the opposite wall. Walking over to the toy, Charlie picked it, pulled the ball apart, took the toy out and flipped the switch turning it off.

Looking at Booth, Charlie asked, "What do you think? Think your cat will play with it?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth took the toy out of Charlie's hand and said, "Maybe. You never know what will interest that damn cat. Tell you what, I'll take it home. If he won't play with it, I'll give it to Angela. She has two cats."

Nodding his head, Charlie said, "Sounds like a plan. I hope someone plays with it."

Smiling, Booth said, "Your cat's named J. Edgar?"

Charlie said, "Sure. The cat before him was Elliot."

Laughing, Booth said, "I'm sensing a theme here."

Smiling, Charlie said, "Yep, the cat before that one was Seeley."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Arriving home that evening, Booth carried his cat toy into the kitchen. Looking around, he didn't see Boots or anyone else. Walking into the living room, Booth found Boots sitting on the couch looking at him. Reaching into his bag, Booth pulled out the toy and turning it on, placed it on the floor to see what would happen.

Boots, seeing the ball move, jumped off of the couch and ran over to the ball. Following behind the ball, Boots was surprised when the ball ran into a chair leg and came back towards him. Jumping to the side, Boots swatted the ball, causing the ball to change directions towards him again. Surprised again, Boots, leaped over the ball and jumped on the chair growling and staring at the ball moving across the room.

Booth, finding the whole situation funny, started laughing. Brennan, walking downstairs, noticed Booth standing in the living room, laughing and staring at Boots.

Walking over to where Booth was standing, Brennan asked, "What's so funny?"

Turning around and wrapping his arms around Brennan, Booth kissed her and said, "Charlie gave me a cat toy to give to Boots. His cat wouldn't play with it."

Looking around, Brennan not seeing the toy, asked, "Where is it?"

Smiling, Booth let Brennan go and pointed towards the front door where the ball had just hit the door and was now moving towards the couch.

Looking at Booth, Brennan said, "I thought you hate Boots. Why are you bringing him toys?"

Frowning, Booth said, "I don't hate Boots."

Confused, Brennan said, "You told me last night that you hate him. He threw up on your side of the bed and you said Boots has it in for you and then you said you hate him. Those were your exact words."

Smiling, Booth said, "Well, that was in the heat of the moment. Sure, I don't like him; but, I don't hate him."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "If you dislike him then why do you buy most of the cat toys around here?"

Looking at Brennan, Booth asked, "Hey, where are the kids?"

Ooooooooooooooooo

A little something something. What do you think? I have a cat toy in my house just like this one. One of my cats will play with it. The other one ignores it.


	63. Chapter 63

Arismommy11 says her parents own a cat that feels a certain rocking chair belongs to him.

I don't own Bones.

I do own Boots Booth.

Ooooooooooooooo

Booth's birthday was coming up and Brennan had been trying to get Booth to tell her what he wanted for his birthday. Booth being Booth, kept telling her he didn't need anything and it wasn't necessary to buy him a present. When she had insisted that he needed to tell her what he wanted, he'd dug in his heels and said he didn't want anything for his birthday.

Annoyed, Brennan said, "I really should listen to you and not get you anything. Perhaps you won't be so stubborn about presents after that."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth said, "Go ahead. I told you Bones, I don't need anything."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "Fine. We'll just go out and eat on your birthday. Is that what you want?"

Smiling, Booth said, "Sure."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

On the morning of Booth's birthday, Booth woke up at his usual time. It was a Tuesday and like most Tuesdays he had to go to work. After dressing, Booth had walked downstairs into the kitchen.

Looking at Brennan sitting at the kitchen table with Christine and Joshua, Booth walked over to the children and said, "Hey, eating breakfast I see."

Smiling, Christine said, "Happy birthday, Dad."

Looking up from his bowl of Kix, Joshua said, "Happy birdday Unca Seels."

Reaching out his hand, Booth ruffled Joshua and then Christine's hair and said, "Thanks."

Brennan, staring at Booth, said, "Are you going to eat cereal here or are you going to eat at the Diner this morning?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth said, "I'll eat some toast and drink some coffee."

Nodding her head, Brennan picked up her plate and said, "Parker doesn't have first period class; so, he's sleeping a little later this morning."

Walking over to the toaster, Booth slid some bread in to the toaster and looked around. Not seeing anything out of place, Booth pulled out the jelly and butter and waited for his toast.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Max, arriving a few minutes later, walked through the back door and saw Booth standing at the island, eating toast. The kids had already eaten and left the room as well as Brennan.

Walking over to the coffee maker and pouring himself a cup of coffee, Max looked at Booth and said, "Happy birthday, Booth."

Nodding his head, Booth didn't say anything. He continued to eat his toast and stare at the top of the island.

Looking around, Max asked, "What did you get for your birthday?"

Looking at Max, Booth said, "Not a damn thing."

Frowning, Max said, "That's too bad. The day is young. Maybe you'll get something later."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "Nope, I'm not getting a God damn thing."

Putting his cup down, Booth said, "See you around," and left the room. Walking across the living room, Booth opened the door, swept his eyes around the living room, walked through the doorway and slammed the door behind him.

Ooooooooooooooo

Max following Booth into the living room, saw Brennan walking down the stair case. Looking at the closed door, Max said, "Booth is pissed."

Smiling, Brennan said, "Yes, I know."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Booth had been in a foul mood all day. He had received some birthday cards at work and he'd been very gracious about them; but, as the day wore on, everyone in the office realized something was wrong and started to avoid Booth.

After he'd wrapped up some meetings, filled out a small hill of paperwork and in general worked himself into a black mood, Booth left for the day.

Oooooooooooooo

Arriving home, Booth walked into the house, bypassed the kitchen, walked upstairs and changed his clothes. Walking back down stairs, Booth finished buttoning up his shirt and looked around. Not seeing anyone, Booth called out, "Where the Hell is everyone?"

Listening, Booth heard Brennan call out to him from the man cave, "We're down here. We're watching TV."

Walking across the living room, Booth called out, "I thought we were going out for dinner?"

Not hearing a reply, Booth sighed and walked downstairs. Stopping at the bottom of the stairs, Christine, Joshua, Brennan, Parker and Max all yelled, "Surprise."

Pointing to her right, Brennan motioned for Booth to look at the chair next to the couch. Smiling, Brennan said, "We decided you needed a new chair, Booth. This is a chair with lumbar support."

Smiling, Booth walked over to the chair and said, "Wow, it looks like a big leather pillow."

Nodding, Christine said, "Sit on it Dad. It's really comfortable. We let Joshua pick out the color. What do you think?"

Smiling a big smile, Booth said, "The dark brown is very nice." Turning to Joshua, Booth said, "Thanks little man. You've got good taste."

Nodding his head, Joshua said, "Thank you, Unca Seels. Parker said pick brown. I picked brown."

Laughing, Booth said, "You sure did."

Walking over to the chair, Booth leaned over, picked up a sleeping Boots off of the chair and put him on the sofa. Sitting down, Booth said, "Ahhh, God this is the most comfortable chair I have ever sat on. Thanks for the birthday present."

Boots, deprived of his chair, leaped on Booth's lap from the couch, stared at Booth and started yowling.

Picking up Boots, Booth dropped him over the side of the chair. Boots taking exception to that action, jumped back on to the chair and Booth's lap and started yowling again.

Staring at Boots, Booth said, "You're out of your damn mind if you think this is your chair, Boots. Get lost."

Picking up Boots, Booth dropped him over the side of the chair.

Brennan, shaking her head, said, "We need to leave Booth. We're meeting Hodgins, Angela and Michael at the restaurant in a half hour."

Standing up, Booth walked over to where Brennan was standing put his arms around her shoulders, leaned his head against hers and said, "Thanks for ignoring me, Bones. I appreciate it."

Laughing, Brennan whispered into Booth's ear, "I've known you for a long time Booth. I absolutely know when you're full of it."

Shaking his head, Max pointed at the chair and said, "Hah, it looks like Boots thinks the chair is his."

Turning his head, Booth saw Boots lying on his new chair. Shaking his head, Booth said, "Don't get too comfortable, Boots. That chair is mine."

Boots, ignoring Booth, closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Ooooooooooooooooo

I can see a war of the chair happening. Can't you? Reviews would definitely be appreciated.


	64. Chapter 64

JBCFlyers19 would like a Boots story. My cousin Patsy dropped by this morning and told me about something her cat has started doing. It sounded just like something Boots would do, so here goes. I hope you like it.

I don't own Bones; but, I do own Boots.

Ooooooooooooooo

Halloween was fast approaching and Christine and Joshua had finally decided who they wanted to dress up as. Booth had been so sure that Joshua would want to be Iron Man or Thor; but, much to his surprise Joshua had not picked one of those popular characters. Booth was used to Christine's odd choice of costumes; but, Booth had thought for sure that Joshua would be a typical boy. Boy was he wrong.

"Unca Seels, I know what I want to be for Halloween."

Opening his eyes, Booth saw Joshua and Christine standing next to his chair. He'd been watching the game; but, he'd obviously fallen asleep and hadn't noticed the children come in to the man cave.

Rubbing his eyes, Booth smiled and asked, "So, do you want to be Iron Man this year or maybe Thor?"

Shaking his head, Joshua replied, "No Unca Seels, I want to be a vampire."

Puzzled, Booth asked, "A vampire? Why a vampire?"

Christine, smiling, looked at her father and explained, "Parker has all the DVDs for "Buffy the Vampire Slayer". We've been watching them and Joshua wants to be Spike and I want to be Buffy."

Concerned, Booth stared at his children, "Ok, don't you think that show is too old for you? I mean there are a lot of demons and stuff in that show. Aren't you scared? Does Bones know you watch that show?"

Shaking their heads, Joshua and Christine looked at each other and then back at Booth.

Christine, making sure that her father understood, "No, Dad, Parker says they are just make believe like Iron Man and Thor. Demons don't really exist. The shows are funny not scary. Mom says we can watch it as long as we don't start to believe that demons exist."

Rubbing his head, Booth said, "Ok, if you say so. Do you want to go to the store and find some clothes that will let you look like Spike and Buffy?"

Nodding their heads, Christine and Joshua turned around and ran to the stairs.

Calling out to his kids, Booth yelled, "Hey, you better make sure that Bones is ok with you having blond hair, Joshua. She has to say yes first."

Muttering to himself, "Spike. God, a lunatic vampire with the hots for Buffy. God help me."

Boots, watching Booth leave his chair, jumped from the couch onto the chair and settled down for a nice nap.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

When Halloween arrived, Booth agreed to take the kids trick-or-treating while Brennan and Parker stayed home to hand out candy. Parker and Booth had decorated the yard and porch and the house looked very festive. Parker had been very proud of how well the decorations looked. He'd designed the layout and Booth had followed it. It had been the first time that anyone had let him do that and he'd been happy that his father had given him control like that. His favorite part was the bales of hay sitting in a pyramid on the porch next to the front door. A Skeleton sat on top of the bales of hay wearing a FBI jacket and a pair of sunglasses.

After Booth had left with the Spike and Buffy want-to-bes, Parker had filled a large bowl with candy and Brennan had made them some popcorn to eat while they watched old horror movies and handed out candy to trick-or-treaters.

Boots had his own plans.

Ooooooooooooooooo

When the first trick-or-treater arrived, the little witch had knocked on the front door. Her parents standing in front of the steps, watched their little girl with smiles on their faces, both eager to see what treat their little girl was going to get. As soon as her little hand had finished knocking, Boots leaped out from behind the bales of hay towards the little witch. Screaming, the little girl ran down the steps and past her parents. Her parents reaction time a little off, ran behind their child and caught up with her at the end of the sidewalk. The child was done trick-or-treating for the night and her parents knew it. Glaring at the Booth/Brennan house the disappointed couple walked away with their frightened child between them.

Boots, happy that his cat plan had worked, walked back behind the bales again, eagerly anticipating his next victim.

Parker answering the door, found no one at the front door. Puzzled, Parker shrugged his shoulders and closed the door.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Time after time, a little trick-or-treater would come to the door and time after time Boots would leap out from behind the bales of hay, scaring the child and most times causing the child to flee in terror, screaming or crying.

Parker, getting irritated that no one was at the door whenever he answered it, finally turned to Brennan, "Ok, this is too weird. I'm going out the back door and then around to the front of the house to see what's going on."

Brennan, unconcerned, nodded and continued to watch the movie. She knew that children liked to play pranks on Halloween; so, didn't think there was a problem.

Leaving the back of the house, Parker walked around to the side of the house and then out into the front yard. Walking over to the tree in the front yard, Parker sat down with his back against the tree and watched the front door.

Soon, two children dressed as a zombie clown and a zombie princess walked up the sidewalk. They appeared to be about twelve years old. Climbing up the steps, the zombie princess knocked on the door and yelled "Trick or Treat". Standing in front of the door in eager anticipation, both children were surprised when a large cat jumped out from the hay bales towards them. The girl seeing the cat out of the corner of her eye, screamed. The boy, startled, stepped back and then ran down the steps, the girl following on his heels.

Disgusted, Parker stood up, walked up the steps and around the hay bales. Shaking his head, Parker leaned over, picked up a purring Boots and carried him into the house. Walking upstairs, Parker put Boots in Christine's bedroom and closed the door.

Walking back downstairs, Parker walked into the living room and told Brennan, "Boots was outside trying to give the kids a heart attack. I brought him into the house. God, Dad is going to be pissed if anyone calls and complains about that cat."

Smiling, Brennan replied, "Don't worry about it, Parker. We've seen Boots do worse things than scare small children. Booth will forgive him just like he always does."

Not understanding, Parker spread his hands out and asked, "But why? He doesn't even like cats."

"But he loves his children and Christine loves Boots. Since your father would do anything for his family then Booth thinks having to put up with Boots is a small price to pay for Christine's happiness."

Shaking his head, Parker exclaimed, "Dad has a lot more patience than I ever thought he had."

Smiling, Brennan replied, "Believe me, he has more patience than I ever thought he had too."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

It would scare the bees out of me if I had a big cat jump out at me. Let me know what you think of this one.


	65. Chapter 65

Thought you might like a Boots story.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Patsy Newman was desperate and in her desperation she walked next door to talk to her neighbor, Seeley Booth.

Booth, mowing the front lawn, stopped when he saw Patsy walking towards him. Turning off his mower, Booth rubbed his left arm across his glistening forehead and waited for Patsy to come closer.

"Seeley, I need to ask your son to do me a big favor."

Smiling, Booth asked, "What do you need Patsy?"

Hugging herself Patsy replied, "Bob had to go into work early this morning and my boss just called me to tell me I had to come in. I can't find anyone to look after Tim. It is so last minute and Saturday morning. Do you think Parker would babysit Tim? I'll pay him five dollars an hour. I'm desperate."

Sighing, Booth glanced at the house, "Well, I don't know. It is Saturday. Let me go see if he has anything planned. How many hours do you think you'd need Parker to look after Tim?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Patsy advised, "At least eight hours."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Entering Parker's bedroom, Booth walked over to his bed and yanked the covers off of his sleeping son.

Startled, Parker sat up and exclaimed, "Hey, I'm sleeping."

"Well, you aren't now. Patsy Newman wants you to babysit her son Tim today. She'll pay you five dollars an hour. Get dressed and go down and tell her you'll do it."

"Ah Dad, I don't want to babysit Tim. He's three for crying out loud, besides, I was going to go to the mall after lunch."

"Well as I recall, you were complaining to me last night that you're broke. Instead of going to the mall you can earn some money. Hurry up and get dressed. I'll tell Patsy to bring Tim over."

Sighing, Parker complained, "Its Saturday. It's my day off."

"Yeah, well welcome to my world. I'm mowing the lawn. By the way, isn't that supposed to be your job?"

Rolling out of bed, Parker smiled, "Well Dad I can't mow the lawn and babysit Tim now can I?'

Shaking his head, Booth left Parker's room.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Patsy had been grateful and had brought Tim over and left him with Booth. Booth bringing Tim into the house, walked with him into the kitchen and helped him sit on one of the stools next to the island.

"Would you like some milk or juice, Tim? I have chocolate milk?"

Smiling, Tim rubbed his eyes and replied, "Yes, please. I love chocolate milk."

Pouring a glass of milk, Booth noticed Parker yawning and walking into the kitchen.

Handing the glass of milk to Tim, Booth asked, "Have you eaten breakfast Tim?"

Nodding his head, Tim picked up his glass of milk and started to drink.

Parker looking around asked, "Where's Bones and the kids?"

Smiling, Booth replied, "She took them shoe shopping. Better her than me."

Laughing, Parker smirked, "God, Chrissie in a shoe store. God help Bones."

Laughing, Booth walked out of the kitchen and back outside. He had to finish mowing the lawn.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Eating an apple, Parker asked Tim, "So Tim. What do you want to do? Do you want to watch cartoons? We've got a big TV downstairs. You can choose the show you want to watch."

Nodding his head, Tim continued to drink his milk.

Picking up Tim after Tim had finished his milk, Parker set him down on the floor. Parker explained, "Ok, follow me."

Entering the man cave, Parker was surprised to see that Boots wasn't in his father's chair. Turning on the television, Parker watched Tim walk over to the couch and climb up on it. Settled in place, Tim asked, "Can we watch the animal channel?"

Frowning, Parker replied, "I don't know what the animal channel is. I'll just flip through the channels and you tell me when to stop."

After flipping through fifty three channels, Tim asked Parker to stop on the Discovery Channel. They were showing a documentary on tigers.

Parker had been watching the show for a while when he mentioned to Tim, "Hey we have a cat. Do you want to see him?"

Nodding his head, Tim replied, "Yes, please."

Parker looking around turned to Tim, "You wait here. I'll go see if I can find him."

Walking over to the doorway leading into the laundry room, Parker noticed Boots lying on top of the dryer. Smiling, Parker walked back out into the man cave and informed Tim, "Hey Tim. He's in here."

Sliding off of the couch, Tim walked into the laundry room and looked around. Parker squatting down next to Tim pointed up at the dryer. Tim, looking up, saw a very big cat lying on top of the dryer. Fascinated, Tim moved closer. Boots, curious about Tim, rolled over and leaned down to look at him.

Tim, his eyes growing big, screamed, "Run Parker, run."

Turning around, Tim ran past Parker across the man cave and started up the stairs.

Parker hurrying behind Tim called out, "Tim, it's ok. Boots won't hurt you."

Tim hurrying up the stairs, glanced back and yelled, "Hide Parker hide!"

Laughing, Parker followed Tim upstairs. Tim running across the living room entered the kitchen and saw Booth standing next to the sink drinking a glass of water.

"Hide, hide."

Looking down at Tim who was crouched behind the counter, Booth frowned, "What's wrong Tim?"

Parker, walking into the kitchen, laughed, "Tim wants us to hide. He saw Boots and now he's afraid."

Sighing, Booth remarked, "Well, you'd be afraid too if you only weighed about twenty five pounds and you saw a cat that weighed about sixteen pounds."

"Joshua isn't afraid of Boots."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth remarked, "Joshua is so laid back I don't think that kid is afraid of anything."

Tim looking up at Booth, remarked, "You hafta hide."

Smiling, Booth replied, "Tell you what Tim, Parker will take you to the park to play, how about that?'

Parker glaring at his father complained, "Ah, Dad, the park?"

Rubbing his chin, Booth asked, "Did you know that babies and toddlers are chick magnets?"

Perking up, Parker looked down at Tim and exclaimed, "Come on Tim. You'll like the park."

Booth finishing his glass of water noticed Boots walk into the kitchen. Frowning, Booth exclaimed, "Damn, you are pretty big aren't you?"

Boots, ignoring Booth, walked over to his food bowl and started to snack.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Thanks.

A/N: This happened to a little cousin of mine last weekend. He saw my cat who happens to weigh 18 pounds and freaked out. Wyatt will turn three years old in four weeks. My cousin is an avid fan of the Animal Planet channel and the Discovery Channel.


End file.
